


BABY, STRIP THAT DOWN

by honeybunchlou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Chef Liam Payne, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Confessions, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinks, Kinky, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Musician Zayn Malik, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Top/Bottom Versatile Liam Payne, Top/Bottom Versatile Zayn Malik, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchlou/pseuds/honeybunchlou
Summary: Zayn and Liam didn't start off great. Zayn being the arrogant asshole he is and Liam being the one who doesn't go along with bullshit. But eventually they became friends. No, scratch that. Fuck buddies.But what happens when one of them falls and falls hard for the other?
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps and thank you for clicking on this book. I would like to give you some warnings before we start. This book isn't your cliché love story of two guys falling in love. No, this book is different and speaks about major issues. But don't worry, cute and fluff will be added.
> 
> Also, the first chapter is actual shit, but I promise it'll get better.
> 
> Anygays...
> 
> I hope you enjoy BSTD as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, if you leave your kudos it would mean so much to me. I love you all and I hope you all have a good reading. 
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤💛

I was walking through the crowded club searching for Louis. I looked at the time on my phone that had several cracks on the screen and read the time. It was a quarter to ten. Louis must be getting ready to go on stage at this moment. I thought to myself.

I walked to the second floor that was the VIP section and the security guard gave me a nod and let me through, since he always sees me around. I was about to make my way to the table I usually sit at to find it occupied. Of course it would be, since today is Friday night, and I got out from work late today.

I huffed out in annoyance and started looking around. I needed to find a good spot to keep a close eye on Louis to make sure he’s safe.

I was searching with my eyes for an empty table when they landed on one that had the manager and his two mates sitting around laughing loudly with no care at all in the world.

I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when I suddenly saw a wallet on the floor, so I made my way and went to pick it up. I looked up and cleared my throat to catch the person’s attention, but he was too busy chatting.

“Excuse me.” I called. His back was to me so I couldn’t see how he looked. All I could see was the back of his dark black hair. “Excuse me,” I said a bit louder than the first time.

“What?” He groaned, finally turning around.

I was star-struck at first by his beauty. _I mean is he even real? Is it even possible for a guy to look like this?_ I thought to myself. I then saw him staring at me so I quickly put a stone face on and spoke, “I’ve been calling to grab your attention for almost three minutes now.”

“Yeah? And what do you want? You already disturbed our nice evening.” He snorted.

I felt anger boil inside me. And here I was trying to return his wallet back. I should’ve just left it in its place and let someone come and steal it instead.

“Well sorry for disturbing you my lord, but your wallet was lying on the ground.” I mocked, resting the wallet on both of my palms and bowing my head like a servant does to his master.

The raven haired guy looked at my hands and snatched the wallet from me and turned around without another word. I stood still in my spot, staring at him unpleasantly.

“That’s it? Nothing more?” I questioned.

“Yeah, what else do you want? A cookie?” He said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. I stared at him and waited for a thank you, but he just quirked his brow up. I let out a loud scoff and was ready to walk away when he stopped me, “Okay, you know what, here.” He said, holding a twenty-dollar bill out for me to take.

I looked at the money in his hands and walked away, not saying a single word.

I walked down to the first floor that was packed to the brim. My eyes burned with fresh tears and a lump formed in my throat, so I quickly blinked my eyes and cleared my throat, not giving him the privilege to make me weak.

I reached the bar and ordered a cocktail while my mind was rewinding what just happened moments ago.

This was the first time someone ever insulated me this badly. I mean yes, I’ve been insulted before, but never like this. Just because he's bloodly rich it gives him the right to step on me and my pride?

I gulped my cocktail in one gulp and turned around when I heard the DJ call Louis’ name up.

Louis started dancing and people went crazy. Men started whistling and calling for him to come down which made me fist my hands in balls and grit my teeth from the anger that was boiling inside my veins.

I hated Louis’ job, but I had to agree because if I didn’t, he would’ve taken it behind my back. At least this way I could keep a close eye on him, for his own safety.

Louis finished his dance and stood still. The DJ started calling for who would pay the most for a lap dance and people started calling their prices.

This part always breaks my heart. If only I had enough money to keep him away from these kinds of places, but unfortunately I don't. I'm just a normal chef that doesn't even have a degree yet. If it weren't for my boss Luke, I wouldn't have earned the job.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes when I saw Louis’ sad face. I could tell he hated this part too, but he had to do it for the extra cash.

I turned my head, not able to look any longer and ordered another cocktail and gulped it. I then turned around to find Louis gone. I felt panic rise, and I quickly started looking through the crowd for any sign of him.

“Jake, where’s Louis?” I asked the bartender that served my drink.

“A very rich guy paid for him.” Jake replied with a shrug. I gave a slight nod and felt nervous. I stayed at the bar waiting for Louis to come out any minute now so I would make sure he was safe and then leave.

I know he is safe, because this was a very good club and they cared about their employees’ safety very much, but I still had to worry.

About half an hour later Louis came out with the guy pulling him out with him. Louis gave me a nod and a smile which made me finally relax. I let the breath I was holding for so long out. I paid for my drinks, bid Jake goodbye and started walking out of the very humid club.

I made my way to the bus station to go back home and was waiting for the bus when I suddenly heard loud laughter. I turned my head to where the source of noise is coming from and saw the guy from earlier today laughing loudly.

He looked highly drunk and probably stoned, but I'm not so sure since I'm not the kind of person to judge. I looked at the blonde woman who stood beside and was really touchy with him lean down for a kiss, but he quickly pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I ‘ad nooo.” He slurred out. The woman was clinging to his shirt like she was trying to pull it off of his body.

“Whyyy?” She slurred.

“‘S late and people. Home.” He mumbled. She giggled in return and so did he, making me scoff in return of their childish behaviour. They both started walking to her car and the guy suddenly looked at me. I was quick to look away, feeling embarrassed to be caught staring at them.

“Zaynie...” The blonde whined. I got the guts to look up and find him staring at me. This time stared back and didn't cower away. I wanted to know what he will do then.

Soon he started strolling over to where I was seated. He reached to me and stood in front of the bench I was resting on and I quickly averted my eyes and cleared my throat, bowing my head down to stare at my lap.

“Wow.” He breathed out, putting one finger under my chin to raise it up. I couldn't help but get drawn into the dark irises that were staring at me.

“Zaynie, come on.” The blonde whined, cutting us from our gaze.

“Coming.” He called, still staring into my eyes. He finally let go of me after several seconds and walked back to his date, climbing into her car and she drove off. I finally let the breath I was holding for so long out and took a shaky breath.

The bus finally came, and I climbed in, still dazed from his big, dark, honey, orbs.

🎈🎈🎈

It’s been two days since I seen Louis leave with this stranger that I now know his name was Harry. I haven’t been to the club either since Louis hasn’t been going. Today I was meeting up with him to get to know what he’s been up to for the last few days.

“Hey Luke? Could I take a quick break?” I asked my manager at work.

“Sure darling, but is something wrong?” Luke asked, feeling concerned.

“No, everything’s fine. I’m just meeting up with my friend.”

“Oh, is it that stripper?” Luke questioned. My smile quickly dropped when he said that.

“Dancer, but yes.” I corrected, coming out harsher than I intended it to be.

“Oh, um... alright. I’m sorry Liam. I meant no insult towards your friend.” Luke apologized, putting his arm on my shoulder.

“I know. I’ll be going now. See you in a couple.” And with that, I left. I know that Luke meant no insult towards Louis. But when people say that about him, it makes me really mad.

I walked two blocks and reached my destination, finding Louis already sitting at a table, sipping on his drink.

“Lima!” Louis squealed happily when he saw me. He got up and flew himself into my arms. I quickly caught him and laughed at his excitement.

“Hey love, it’s been only two days.” I laughed.

“Well it’s been long enough to miss ya little shit.” He joked. I just laughed at his sassiness and gave his head a light peck.

“So what’s up with you?” I asked after I ordered my coffee and sat down.

“Okay, you see this guy I left with at the club?” Louis asked to which I nodded my head in return. “Yeah well he asked me to be his sub, and I said yes.”

“YOU WHAT?!” I exclaimed in shock.

“I’m his sub.” Louis repeated like what he’s saying isn’t bonkers at all.

“Louis, are you hearing yourself, cause what you’re saying is very serious.” I intoned for him to understand.

“Yes, I am Liam.”

“W-what... why?” I questioned, feeling pissed from him. _I mean how can he think all of this is so simple?_ Being a sub requires rules and duties. It wasn’t as simple as Louis thinks it is.

“Why can’t you just be happy for me?” Louis questioned in a serious tone.

“How can you want me to be happy for you when you’ve agreed to be some stranger’s sub? It’s not that simple as you think it is Louis.” I backpanned.

“He’s not a complete stranger.” Louis argued.

“Knowing someone for only two days doesn’t make him less than a stranger.”

“But Liam, he’s so sweet, gentle and caring. I truly like him. Very much.” Louis added, holding my hand and giving it a light squeeze. I looked at him for a couple of seconds and he truly did look happy. So I sighed in defeat and smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

“I am happy for you, love. But you know what this means.” I said with a serious tone.

“Yes!” Louis shouted happily. I laughed at his excitement and hugged him. We then started to chat about everything and anything.

After about half an hour we said our bids and each left to their destination. I made my way back to work to find Luke smiling widely at me. I gave him an awkward smile back and went into the kitchen.

🎈🎈🎈

“Hey Liam, do you have anything to do tonight?” Luke asked when I was getting dressed to go back home.

“Oh... uh... tonight?” I asked, holding my shirt in front of my chest to cover up because Luke was staring hungrily at me.

“Y-yeah.” He breathed out, licking his lips in the process.

“Oh... y-yeah. I’m meeting up with some friends.” I lied. Luke’s face fell, and he finally looked at my eyes.

“Oh... maybe some other time then?” He asked, hoping I’d agree. I didn’t want to let him down, so I said yes. He smiled widely at me and finally left me change in peace.

I know l Luke had a thing for me, but I was straight. Besides Luke isn’t my type if I’m being honest. Well I mean if I were gay, he isn't.

I changed my clothes and made my way out quickly to catch the next bus.

🎈🎈🎈

I was getting ready to go to bed when my phone suddenly started ringing so I grabbed it and saw Rita's name.

“Hey love. How are you?” I asked through the phone when I picked up.

"Liam! Baby! I missed you. How are you?" Rita replied excitedly.

"I'm fine. What are you up to?"

"You know me too well, Li." Rita laughed.

"Well you are one of my closest friends, so tell me what?" I asked again.

"Okay, I called to see if you were up to party? We've got all the gang here. Tiffany, Walter, David and everyone else." Rita said happily.

“Tonight? I don’t know Rits. It’s getting pretty late anyways and I'm really tired.”

"Fine, you're off the hook this time, but next week it's party time."

“Sure, next week I'll come. Alright love, talk to you later. Say hello to everyone for me.”

"Sure will. Good night, Li."

"Goodnight Rits." And with that I ended the call.

Rita Ora is an old friend of mine. She was really into singing and she made it big but we still stayed in touch. Even after all her fame.

I was putting my phone on charge when it slipped and fell on the ground, making another crack on the screen appear. I groaned in annoyance and picked it up. _Good, it still works. I really wasn’t in the mood to buy another phone, besides I really couldn’t afford it with all the payments I had to give this month._ I then stripped from my clothes and climbed into my small, but comfy bed. I closed my eyes welcoming needed sleep after a long day at the restaurant.

🎈🎈🎈

I woke up and did my morning routine. I was calling Louis when I was on my way to work. “Let’s meet up today.” I said, putting the phone between my shoulder and ear, preventing it from falling.

"Sorry, can't. Harry and I are going to this party his best friend's having." Louis replied.

“Okay but Louis remember I have to meet this Harry of yours soon.” I reminded him.

"I know, I know Li. I'll see when." Louis said.

“Okay, I have to change now, love. I’ll see you soon. Bye” And with that I ended the call. I changed my clothes quickly and made my way to the kitchen to start making orders.

🎈🎈🎈

“Hey Liam, so how about tonight?” Luke asked after I finished my last order.

“I really can’t Luke. I’m exhausted.” I said apologetically.

“Oh, yeah... Sure. How dumb of me. Of course you are. I mean it was a long day, standing in front of the stove for hours.” Luke started ranting. I just nodded my head at him and then made my way to the changing rooms. I changed quickly and left before anyone could ask me for any favors of helping with the cleaning. _Don’t get me wrong, I would stay and help but I was really beat._

I made my way to the bus station waiting for the bus when I suddenly saw someone throw their lit cigarette on the ground.

“Hey! You should put that off first.” I called. I looked at the driver and it was no one other than that rude ravened haired guy that was at the club! He held his middle finger at me and drove off, not even glancing at me. I cursed him under my breath at his rudeness and walked to put down his cigarette. It was dangerous to throw lit cigarettes on the ground. Anything could catch on fire and things will get ugly.

I put it down and the bus finally came. I paid for my ticket and climbed in, still feeling irritated by the dark-haired guy.

🎈🎈🎈

I was at home when Louis called to ask me to come over. I quickly took the opportunity to finally meet this Harry guy he’s been talking non-stop about and got up to change my clothes. I got out of my apartment and made my way to work. When I first got in I went straight to Luke's office.

“Hi Luke. Um... can I ask you another favor?” I asked from the doorway of his office.

“Hey Liam, you want a break, huh?” Luke grinned. I gave him a shy smile and nodded. “Sure but can I ask why first?”

“Of course. You see this friend of mine—“

“The dancer.”

“Yes, and his name’s Louis by the way. Anyway he’s met someone and I'm going over to meet him.” I explained while Luke was staring at me fondly.

“Wow, you really are a great friend.” Luke smiled. I gave him a smile in return and waited for his reply. “Say what, how about you take the afternoon shift instead? That way you'll get to spend more time with your mate and his new boyfriend.” He suggested.

I didn't correct him and tell him that Harry and Louis still weren't boyfriends, so I smiled and thanked him instead.

I know Luke can sometimes be a creep when he’s staring at me, but in the end, he is a decent guy.

I made my way to the bus station and was ready to go see Louis. He sent me the address earlier, and it was in a very rich street which made some of my nerves calm down a notch.

I made it to the address and was now standing in front of the wide glass doors that led to Harry’s apartment.

“Hey Louis, buzz me in.” I said through the phone. Seconds later the door opened, revealing a smiling Louis.

“God, I’ve missed ya.” He said, hugging me tightly.

“I missed you too.” I smiled, hugging him in one of my famous bear hugs. After we pulled away I took a look around my surroundings and couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful place. “Whoa, this places’ great.” I said, looking around the spacious, bright flat.

It really looked like a one-story house but in a flat shape. I really don’t know how to explain it other than it’s big and beautiful.

"Eh," Louis shrugged.

“It’s lovely.” I complemented again.

“Yeah, guess it is. Come on, lad. I’ve put your favorite movie on.” Louis said, leading me to the living room.

“Toy Story 3? You really are my best friend.” I grinned happily, taking a seat on the comfortable couch that probably costed more than my whole apartment.

🎈🎈🎈

I was to engrossed with the animation when I heard Louis let out a loud sigh. I looked at him and saw him deep in thought so I asked what's wrong. He told me he didn't know what to do for lunch so I suggested that he should start cooking. So Louis got up to call Harry and let him know.

“Did you call Harry?” I asked, eyes not leaving the television when Louis came back in the living room.

“Yeah, but he said he’s taking me out for lunch.” Louis replied, lying back down on his side. Whenever I see him lying this way, I couldn’t help but laugh. I mean do doms really punish their subs?

Minutes passed by when suddenly the doorbell rang.

“Expecting someone?” I questioned to whicj Louis shook his head no. “Alright, stay here while I go see who it is.” I instructed, so I got up and opened the front door and was met with a guy holding flowers in his hand and an iPad in the other.

“Louis Tomlinson?” The guy asked.

“Yes, he’s my friend.”

“Here you go, sir. Sign here, please.” He said, handing me the pen to sign on the iPad. He then handed me the flowers and I thanked him and shut the door.

“Did you order flowers?” I questioned, going back to the living room.

“No, why?” Louis asked, lifting his head up to see a beautiful bouquet of pink flowers in hand. I handed him his flowers and he picked up a card and started reading the message.

Louis read the card and couldn’t help the wide grin that came up to him. I smiled fondly at his happiness and patted his cheek softly. Louis then got up to put the roses in the water and I felt the need to go have a wee, so I made my way to the bathroom.

I did my business and washed my hands when suddenly something caught my eyes.

“Louis! What is this?!” I shouted from the bathroom door. Seconds later Louis came in. “Why do you have the body wash and shampoo in the same shelf?” I questioned in annoyance which made Louis laugh.

“Louis I swear if you’re making out with someone in the bathroom I’m gonna have to give you a spanking.” I heard someone call from the living room.

“Who’s that? Is Harry home already?” I questioned in a hush tone, afraid he might hear me. Louis just rolled his eyes and shook his head no.

We then got out of the bathroom and I noticed a figure on the couch so I went up to him.

“Hello, I’m Li—“ I was saying and stopped mid-sentence when I saw him.

It was no one other than that rude raven haired guy from the club!

“Fuck! Not you again?!” I yelled. The rude guy suddenly got up from the couch and stood in front of me.

“Oh, look who we have here, the little princess from the club.” He said sarcastically.

“I’m not a princess.” I scoffed loudly.

“And I’m not Zayn Malik.” He replied sarcastically. I scrunched my nose in confusion and stared at him. _It couldn't be him. No... It can’t be. Can It?_

“No, you’re— No— Oh my golly golly gosh! You’re Zayn Malik?!” I practically yelled in excitement. The guy had a smug smile on his face and winked at me. “Well I don’t give a flying fuck!” I shouted in his face.

The guy that his name was Zayn had his brows furrowed and his eyes squinted in confusion. His lips turned into a pout and he looked strangely cute, but in a weird way. _No Liam! He’s rude and mean._ I scolded myself.

“B-but— but I thought—” Zayn mumbled.

“You thought I cared? Fuck no!” I exclaimed. “You’re a snobby rich guy who likes to be rude to people.”

Zayn’s pout suddenly turned into a frown. His eyes turned darker, and he took a couple of steps closer to me.

“You don’t even know me.” Zayn growled in a scary way. His eyes were wide open, his nose flared, and he was glaring at me hard.

I was drawn into his eyes again. The same dark ones that were staring at me a couple nights ago, but this time they were lighter and more clear. They were so big and round. And the color looked like a puddle of sweet honey.

“I know you’re an asshole and I bet your music sucks!” I scoffed, coming back to my senses when I saw Zayn's eyes soften a bit.

“What do you want, huh? Money? Here!” Zayn yelled, getting his wallet out and going back to his angry state.

“FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. I DON’T WANT YOUR FILTHY MONEY!” I fumed angrily, throwing his money back in his face.

I felt Louis flinch from my tone so he tried to interfere but I told him to be quiet and stay away. Zayn went quiet and looked at all the money that was scattered on the floor. He then ordered me to pick them up, but of course I said no which made Zayn clench his jaw and repeat it again but slower this time.

“I. Said. No.” I said through gritted teeth. Zayn fisted his hands and came closer to me, making us face to face.

I saw Louis from the tip of my eye pick the money that was scattered all over the floor up and suddenly Zayn pulled Louis up.

“I said the princess does, not you.” Zayn growled, holding Louis by his arms tightly. I quickly pulled Louis away from Zayn’s grip and started yelling at him to not touch my best friend again. Zayn held his fist up and was just about to throw a punch at me when Louis came between us.

“Stop!” Louis shrieked.

“Louis! I could’ve punched you!” Zayn exclaimed when he saw Louis standing in front of me.

“Are you insane! You could’ve gotten hurt!” I yelled at him, shaking his shoulders in the process.

“Yeah and Harry would’ve killed me if you got hurt.” Zayn added.

“Actually, I would.” I glared at Zayn which made him glare back of course. We stayed like that for a while until the front door hung wide open, revealing a tall bloke with messy, curly hair. He was breathing rapidly when he saw us. Louis quickly ran into his arms which the guy happily opened up for him.

“What’s going on with you two?” The guy asked. I was too shocked from everything that happened, so I said nothing. “Zayn, mind telling me what happened?” He asked that Zayn guy who pointed with his eyes at me. “I see, and you must be Liam? Right.” The guy stated.

I gave him a tight smile and a nod which made Zayn snort loudly. The guy who I figured was Harry glared at Zayn and walked to the couch with Louis by his side. Harry told us to sit, so we both did.

I was looking down to my lap shamefully from my actions. _Good first impression Liam._ I scoffed to myself.

“Now, tell me, what’s going on?” Harry spoke after a minute.

I was in no place to speak from shame and I soon heard Louis started telling Harry everything that has happened.

“First, Zayn, you can’t buy people with your money. Second, you need to apologize to Liam.” Harry said.

“What! I’m not apologizing to that prick!” Zayn exclaimed in anger.

“Excuse you, you’re the prick here.” I scoffed, lifting my head up.

“Oh, the princess got her voice back. What happened to all your shyness?” Zayn scoffed sarcastically. I glared at him and said nothing.

“Alright, I don’t care if you will apologize or not, but you own an apology to Louis. You both scared him.” Harry said, stopping our argument. I quickly looked at Louis and got up to hold his hands.

“I’m so sorry Lou. I don’t know what happened to me. I was a bad friend. I just— he irritated me and I shouldn’t have said or done anything while you were here. Forgive me, please.” I apologized.

Louis quickly pulled me into a hug and held me close to him, “‘S okay Lima. But please don’t be like this ever again. I want my soft teddy back.” Louis whispered softly.

I smiled sadly at him and kissed his head lightly. I went back to my seat and looked at Zayn who was now staring at me strangely.

“I uh... I want to apologize to you too. It was rude of me to throw the money at you like that. That’s not the way I’ve been raised.”

Zayn squinted his eyes and stared at me. “You serious?” He questioned in disbelief after a moment or two. I just nodded my head yes. “Uh... yeah. ‘S fine. Only if you don’t turn Godzilla at me again.” Zayn joked. I smiled shyly at him and shook my head no. That made Zayn smile and stare at me but in a whole different way now.

“Alright, since I’m home, how about we start lunch?” Harry suggested, clapping his hands to grab our attention.

🎈🎈🎈

Harry was in the kitchen with Louis. Zayn and I were in the living room chatting about his music, which by the way I was a huge fan of, but I would never tell him that.

“I actually have a close friend that’s in the music industry.” I said.

“Oh really? Who?” Zayn asked.

“Her name’s Rita Ora. I don’t know if you heard of her or not.”

“No, I have. She’s the one that sang in the Fifty Shades movie, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she sang For You. I love this song so much. I always listen to it. I’m very proud of her.” I said, sounding like a proud father.

After several seconds I looked at Zayn who was staring at me. I stared back for a couple of seconds and then looked away.

“Um— yeah— great song.” Zayn said, clearing his throat.

“Mhm... It is. Amazing.” I agreed awkwardly.

“Don’t you mean amaZayn?” Zayn said, winking at me playfully.

“What a weirdo.” I laughed at his weirdness. Zayn started smiling and to be honest, he had a cute smile.

“Your laugh is cute.” He suddenly complemented me.

“What? No, it’s not. I look weird.” I said shaking my head in the process.

“No, you look like a little baby. A soft little baby.” He whispered the last part, making my cheeks tintbpink from embarrassment.

I was never good with complements. Whenever someone says something sweet to me I flush pink and don’t know what to say or do in return.

“See, a baby.” Zayn repeated, winking at me. My cheeks flushed even pinker, so I looked down to my lap. I suddenly heard a camera snap and looked up to find Zayn holding his phone in front of me.

“No! You can’t do that!” I yelled, trying to pull the phone away from his hand and delete my picture.

Zayn held his hand up so I wouldn’t grab the phone from him. I quickly launched myself at him and grabbed it when suddenly I heard Louis groan, “What’s wrong Liam?”

“Him!” I said, pointing at a smirking Zayn. I suddenly realized where I was seated and looked down to Zayn who winked and had a wide smirk on his face. I quickly got up and sat back in my spot. I heard Louis groan in annoyance and flop onto the couch by me.

🎈🎈🎈

It was finally time for lunch. Zayn kept on irritating me the whole time which made me angry and we kept on bickering. Harry kept on telling Zayn to leave me alone but did that stop Zayn, of course not.

“I’ve gotta get going now, love.” I said, looking at the clock.

“But it’s still early.” Louis whined.

“I know but Luke would fire me if I’m late again.” I explained, apologetically.

“He wouldn’t fire you, even if you burned the whole place down. The guy loves you too much.” Louis laughed.

“Yeah but he’d finally give up when he realizes I’m not into guys.”

“Wait, you’re straight?” Zayn questioned.

“Yeah, why? Your little rich mind couldn’t tell that I am?” I mocked.

“Wow! And I thought I’ll get a piece of that ass.” Zayn said bluntly.

“Wait, you’re...”

“Gay? Yeah. Why you thought my little rich mind couldn’t like cock?” Zayn mocked sarcastically with an eye roll.

“I’m sorry, no. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m not homophobic if that’s what you think.” I quickly apologized.

“Nah princess, ‘s fine.” Zayn waved me off. I stared at him for a couple of seconds feeling bad.

“Uh, I’m gonna have to go now if I want to catch the bus on time.” I said awkwardly.

“Bus? Don’t you have a car?” Zayn asked to which I quirked my brow up and shook my head no. “I’ll take you on my way then. Bye Louis, Harry.” Zayn waved, pulling me out with him, not even giving me a chance to respond.

He pulled me to the elevator and we both got in. An awkward silence came between us while we waited to reach the ground floor. The elevator finally chimed so we both got out with Zayn leading us to his car.

“Climb in princess. Or do you want me to open the car door for you?” Zayn said sarcastically.

“Haha, no.” I mocked. I opened the car door and got in. I don’t know how this car looks even better than the outside. It had a musky smell and a hint of...

“Do you smoke pot?” I couldn't help but ask.

“Yeah, why? You want one?” Zayn questioned, fastening his seatbelt.

“No, I don’t smoke.” I replied, looking out of the window.

“Hm... such a good girl.” Zayn cocked his head with a smirk on.

“I’m not a girl. I’m a guy.” I corrected.

“I know. I can tell you are. A big guy, may I add.” Zayn replied, looking down to my crotch area.

_Damn it! Why’d I have to wear skinny jeans?!_

“Uh... I work at Shazam. It’s just a couple blocks away fr—"

“I know where it is. I eat there almost every month or two.” Zayn cut me off. I just nodded and sat straight.

I felt Zayn’s eyes on me but I ignored it for a couple of seconds, but then I felt impatient so I turned around to look at him. He suddenly unbuckled his seatbelt and started leaning closer to me. I backed away and sank into my seat.

“What ar—“

“ _Shhh_ _..._ “ Zayn shushed me down. I stayed quiet and sat still in my spot.

He was now hovering above me. I started breathing rapidly from his closeness while he reached his hand to my waist and the other one behind the head of my car seat.

Oh god!

“Don’t want the princess to get hurt.” He said huskily, putting my seatbelt on for me. He then backed away and sat in his seat again, buckling his seatbelt.

My chest was still rising and falling fast. I didn’t dare move and just stayed frozen in my seat.

We finally arrived to the restaurant and I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and mumbled a quick thank you and got out.

This was the most awkward situation I’ve ever been in.

🎈🎈🎈

The day went by at ease. I had a lot of orders to do which made my mind off of thinking about what happened earlier today.

“Liam, it’s time for your break mate.” Calum my coworker called.

“But I still have table six’s order.” I replied, checking on the steak that was in the oven.

“I’ll take over. You have dinner.” I was about to protest when he shooed me out of the kitchen, so I made my way to the resting area when I heard my name being called.

“Could you please help me out? There’s so much orders and Hailey’s off tonight.” Cathleen one of the waitresses asked, sounding exhausted.

“Of course.” I replied. She handed me two dishes and told me to take them out to table four. I was walking out to serve the dishes carefully, trying not to ruin the beauty I created when I reached to the table and put them down.

“Spinach ravioli and a medium raw steak.” I announced, putting the dishes in front of the two couple.

“Are you the chef?” The guy asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“Your cooking is amazing. My boyfriend and I come here every weekend.” The guy said, smiling at his smaller sized boyfriend. I couldn’t help but smile widely at the couple. They truly looked cute together and they actually reminded me of Harry and Louis. I thanked them and was making my way back to grab more orders when I heard my name being called again, so I turned around and found none other than Zayn.

He called me to come over to his table and I was really considering not to go, but he kept on waving his hand for me to come over. I started getting weird looks from people around, so I finally gave in and dragged my feet slowly up to him. I gave a tight smile when I reached his table and stood awkwardly in front of him.

“How are you?” Zayn asked with a smile.

“Good.” I simply replied, looking around to see if anyone would call for a waiter so I could get away from here.

“Just good? Aren’t you going to ask how I am?” Zayn quizzed. I looked at him and he had this stupid charming smile I always see around.

“Oh sorry, how are you?” I asked, cheeks tinting pink from embarrassment.

“Now I’m good.” He replied with this crazy smirk.

“Why? Was your day that bad?” I questioned, feeling concerned.

“Kind of. This guy and I got into a huge fight earlier today.”

“Oh dear! Why? What was the fight about?” I asked quickly.

“Don’t really know. I guess he just hates me very much.” Zayn shrugged like it wasn’t such a big deal.

“Don’t say that. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. Maybe dislike you, but not hate.”

“Don’t know. Could you ask him for me?” Zayn asked.

“He’s here?”

“He is.”

“Where?” I asked, looking around to find anyone that’s staring weirdly at him.

“Here.” Zayn said, pointing his finger at...

“Me?” I questioned in confusion.

“Yes you. We got into a fight earlier today, haven’t we?”

“Um... Yeah, we did.” I replied with flushed cheeks.

“So... do you hate me?” Zayn asked bluntly.

“W-what?” I stuttered out.

“You heard me, do you hate me or not? It’s a simple question, really.”

“I— I— No.” I finally let out.

“Hmm?”

“No, I don’t hate you.” I replied more clearly.

“Prove it.”

“Prove what?” I questioned.

“Prove that you don’t hate me and have dinner with me.” He said, catching me off guard.

I thought he was trying to humiliate me by laughing in my face if I agree to his offer, but I looked at him and he had a straight face. _Maybe he was just a good actor?_ I thought to myself.

“I— Can’t.” I finally let out.

“Why?”

“Because— I just— I’m sorry.” I said and walked back to the kitchen, leaving him all alone.

“Liam, did you have dinner?” Calum asked when I first entered the kitchen.

“Huh? Uh... Yeah.” I lied. I took over in the kitchen and started preparing for some dishes that have to be done.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Liam, your shift is over.” Luke came in and called.

“Yeah, just cleaning some dishes.” I replied, scrubbing the dirty plates.

“That’s not your job. Leave it and go home. It’s been a hectic day for you.” Luke replied, pulling me out of the kitchen and pushing me to the changing rooms. I let out a sigh and changed from my uniform, putting my normal clothes back on.

I felt my limbs ache from running around all day long. I washed my face with cool water and closed my eyes for a bit. They started burning, so I quickly opened them again and grabbed my eye drops. I squirted three drops in each eye and closed them, trying to get them rinsed. After about a minute I reopened them, feeling much better. I grabbed my phone and wallet from my locker and put them safely into my jean pocket. I made my way out of the changing rooms waving goodbye to my coworkers on my way out.

“Liam, you’re leaving?” Scott asked.

“Uh... Yeah.” I replied, hoping he won’t ask for a favor.

“Oh, could you please help me out then if you have nothing else to do?” He asked. I was just about to huff out a yes when Luke came from behind me.

“No Scott. Liam had a long day. Do your own job.” Luke said firmly. I couldn’t be more thankful to Luke than now. I would’ve kissed him if I were gay.

“Thank you.” I mumbled lowly for only Luke to hear. He smiled at me and patted my cheek softly, letting me know to run out fast before anyone else asks me for some kind of help. I said goodbye to them and was about to get out of the restaurant when I saw Zayn still here but a woman was with him now.

I looked at them and the woman was laughing so hard. She put her hand on his arm and he just let her. He smiled at her and his eyes had a twinkle in them. He was staring at her with so much love that it made me sick to the stomach. Zayn pulled her hand and held it tightly. She smiled softly at him and he said something to her that made her smile even wider.

I felt my stomach twist and bile rise to my throat. I quickly looked away and made my way out of the restaurant, without giving another glance at the lovely couple that were still holding hands.

_And he says he’s gay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave your kudos.
> 
> BTW Luke (Liam's boss) isn't Luke Hemmings. No, our Luke still hasn't shown up, but he will in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up next day feeling exhausted. I groaned and finally got out of bed. I did my morning routine and then opened the fridge for some breakfast and found nothing. _I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday!_ I groaned and closed the empty fridge.

I put the pot on the stove and waited for the water to boil. It finally did, so I poured some water in my mug and put one tablespoon of coffee in it. I usually like my coffee with milk but unfortunately I don’t have any, so I gulped my bitter coffee and sat down to watch some telly. The cable was out. _FUCK! I forgot to pay for my monthly payment again!_ I groaned for the thousandth time since I woke up till now and got up. I grabbed my phone and wallet and made my way out of my small shitty apartment.

My phone started ringing so I pulled it out and saw who was calling. It was Louis so I quickly replied. “Hey Lou... Yeah I’m fine. Just had a rough night. That’s all.” I replied through the phone, walking through the busy streets of London. “Nothing happened. The restaurant was just busy last night. Don’t worry.” I assured him. “...Haha, yeah. I will.” I replied with a smile when he told me to go grocery shopping. I was happy that he put out from his time just to remind me to go grocery shopping. He truly is a good friend. “Okay, see you soon. Bye.” I ended the call and looked at the time. It was 9:15 a.m. Today was my day off, and I had nothing else to do so I made my way to the grocery store.

🎈🎈🎈

I finished my shopping list that was some apples, milk, cereal and all kinds of vegetables, oh and of course Haribo gummy bears and made my way out. I was carrying my shopping bags and walked to the bus station, climbing in and paying for my ticket. I sat down and put my bags in my lap.

“Are you new here?” A woman that was sitting one row across from me asked.

“No, I’ve been living here for about three years now.” I replied.

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Are you new here?” I asked after a moment.

“I am. I just moved here from Newcastle.” She replied with a smile.

“That’s nice. I’m actually from Wolverhampton.”

“Oh wow. What brought you to London then? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” She asked sheepishly. I stared at her and she looked sweet. There wasn't any harm in telling her the reason, right?

“Well, there was a good cooking course here, so I applied for college but then dropped out after three years.”

“Oh, why d'you drop out then?” She questioned.

I took a minute until I replied, “Life just got tough.” I said shortly. She gave me a sad smile in return so I quickly changed the subject. “What’s your story...”

“Cheryl.”

“Cheryl. Lovely name you got there. I’m Liam.” I introduced myself.

“Hello Liam. Well my story isn’t as interesting as yours. I just came to London because I’m a judge in a show.”

“Oh really? What show?” I asked, trying to make some small talk.

“The X Factor. I don’t know if you ever heard of it before?”

“I did. I actually auditioned for it in 2009.” I replied with a smile from the memory.

“That’s amazing! Where did you reach?” She asked.

“I didn’t make it through. Simon, one of the judges said I still needed more practice.”

“Simon Cowell?” She asked. I nodded my head yes. “God, he is such an asshole. Excuse me, but I just dislike him very much.”

“I’m not keen of him as well. You know, there were two boys that loved each other and Simon didn’t allow them to be together in public, saying that it would look bad for his company.” I said bitterly.

“That’s horrible. What happened to those two boys then?” Cheryl asked, sounding interested.

“I really am not sure. But I hope they’re still together.”

“I hope so too. Oh, that’s my stop. It was nice meeting you Liam.” Cheryl called and got up to get out of the bus. I smiled and waved goodbye to her and she suddenly climbed the bus again and came up to me. “Here’s my number. Call me.” And with that she left.

I heard my phone ring, so I pulled it out but didn’t get the chance to reply. I looked at the cracked screen and saw that I had three missed calls from Louis. I was too busy chatting with Cheryl I didn’t notice my phone ringing, so I rang Louis, and he answered on the first ring.

“Where the fook are ya?” He yelled through the phone.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear my phone ringing.” I apologized.

“Whatever, get your ass here. We’re waiting.” And with that, the line went dead.

I put my phone away and saw I reached my stop. I got off and walked up to my apartment. I put my grocery shopping away and then left to go meet up with Louis and Harry's.

**🎈🎈🎈**

I pressed the bell, and they buzzed me in. I climbed in the elevator and pressed the last floor. I rang the doorbell for Harry's complex and an angry Louis opened up.

“Hey love. Sorry I’m late.” I apologized. Louis just crossed his arms in front of his chest and moved away, letting me in. I entered and found the club manager with Harry and Zayn sitting on the couch. I looked at them in surprise. I never knew they had friends over, but I greeted them nonetheless and then looked at the club manager.

“Hello, I’m Liam Payne. Louis’ mate.” I introduced myself by putting my hand out for him to shake. He just looked at my hand and I felt embarrassed so I pulled it away. He suddenly got up and pulled me into a hug.

“Excuse Niall, Liam. He’s just too friendly.” Harry laughed.

“Hiya lad. I’m Niall. Harry’s best mate.” Niall said, wiggling his brows at Zayn who just rolled his eyes in return. “Wow Louis. Your friend is really hot.” Niall said bluntly which made my cheeks tint pink from his complement.

"I know, but I'm hotter." Louis sassed, making us all go into a fit of laughter. Well everyone except for Zayn who just sat there with a clenched jaw. “Alright Liam, now spill. Who is she?” Louis crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for an explanation from me after the laughter died down.

“Who’s who?” I questioned in confusion.

“The girl that stole you from me. Who else.” Louis groaned out.

“There’s no girl. What’s wrong with you.” I laughed.

“You should’ve seen him. He kept on pacing around while calling you an asshole and what slut stole you from him.” Niall laughed. I couldn’t help but laugh at the way Louis flipped Niall off.

“So Liam, spill the tea, mate.” Harry said with a mischievous grin.

“There’s no tea to spill.”

“Nonsense. You always reply on the first ring, this time it took you three fookin' calls to answer. Now don’t start with the _i_ _t’s nothing_ shit, so spill.” Louis spat out. Everyone looked at him in shock. They didn’t expect him to blow up like this, but I knew it was coming.

“Her name’s Cheryl. She’s a judge on The X Factor.” I said with a smile on the way Louis' eyes widened.

“Is she hot?” Niall asked.

“Uh... I don’t know?” I said in a question matter.

“How can you not know? It’s pretty easy. Is she good to look at or not?” Zayn scoffed.

“Uh... I guess.” I said after a moment of thought. Zayn just rolled his eyes, not looking thrilled with my reply.

“And does she have a last name?” This time Harry asked.

“Yeah, slut. That’s her last name.” Louis retorted.

“Louis, don’t say that. She’s a lovely person.”

“Lima you just met her and she stole you away from me. I had to call three fookin times. Three, Liam. Three.” Louis said, holding three fingers up.

“She didn’t Louis. I just didn’t hear my phone ringing. That’s all.”

“Yeah, you two were just talking, and you didn’t hear the phone. When you start fucking, you probably won’t even remember my name.” Louis fumed angrily.

“Whoa, they just met and you’re talking about them fucking already?” Zayn questioned with furrowed brows.

“So? You fuck a guy before you even know anything about him.” Niall quipped. I felt my stomach churn when Niall put it that way. I looked at Zayn who just clenched his jaw and said nothing. My face suddenly fell. I didn’t know why the idea of Zayn fucking just for fun hurt me. I was hoping he would deny what Niall said, but sadly he didn’t.

“You two, stop. Louis baby, calm down. He just met her. Nothing happened more.” Harry said calmly.

“But Hazza you don’t get it. Liam is the only one I have. If he leaves me, where would I go? Who will I have?” Louis asked in a broken voice which made my eyes wet with tears. _I would never leave Louis. Not for a girl or anything else._

“You have me. I’ll always be there for you, baby.” Harry replied softly, cupped Louis’ face and whispering something into his ear. Louis let out a choked laugh and Harry leaned in and kissed him. I quickly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I entered and locked the door behind me. I let the tears that I’ve been holding out and muffled my cries by using the back of my hand. I suddenly heard a knock on the door which made me take broken gasps for air.

“Yeah?” I choked out.

“Liam?” I heard Zayn’s voice call. I suddenly felt new tears gather again. “Princess, open up.” Zayn called lowly from the door. I put my hand on my mouth trying to stop the cries from escaping, but to no use. “Babes, it’s just me. Let me in. Please.” He was practically begging now.

I quickly wiped my tears away and put my hand on the lock, pressing it open. Zayn opened the door and came in. I looked at him and bit my lower lip, preventing it from shaking. Zayn just stared at me and then pulled me into his arms and that was all it took for me to break down. I sobbed and choked on air while I clung to his shirt tightly.

“ _Shhh_ _..._ I got you, baby. Let it all out.” He whispered softly, soothing my back. I calmed myself down by taking deep breaths and my crying finally died down. I let go of him but Zayn was still holding me tightly.

“Thank you.” I murmured. Zayn finally let go of me and I suddenly missed his strong arms around me.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, uh... sorry but I sometimes get too emotional that I just—“

“You don’t need to explain to me. I don’t mind if you cry.” Zayn cut me off. I just nodded and looked away from his piercing look.

“I better...” I mumbled, pointing at the sink.

“Uh... Yeah. I’ll be waiting outside.” Zayn replied awkwardly and then left.

I washed my face with cool water and looked at my puffy red eyes. I still felt Zayn’s strong arms around me and the way he looked at me was so...

I quickly shook my head from those thoughts and made my way out.

🎈🎈🎈

I got out to find all the guys sitting on the couch. Zayn gave me a soft smile, so I gave one back.

“Li, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said all those mean things. I just— I was just afraid that I’ll lose you.” Louis choked out.

“You’ll never lose me. I’ll always be there for you, love.” I replied, pulling him into a hug.

“Wow, so much emotion going on in here. If I’d known I came here for this kind of drama, I would’ve gotten some popcorn with me.” Niall said out of the blue. We all started laughing at what Niall said, Harry then got up and ordered some pizza for lunch.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Louis, what’s the most thing you like about Liam?” Niall asked. We were all gathered up in the living room eating pizza and chatting about random things.

It was weird how we all clicked together so quickly. I felt like I know these guys all my life now.

“Hm... I like a lot of things about Li, like for example how much he cares about me. True, he could be too protective sometimes, but I know he does it for my own safety.” Louis replied. I smiled shyly at Louis and lowered my head.

“That’s a good answer.” Niall commented while chewing on his pizza.

“And you ‘arry?” Niall muffled out because his mouth was full.

“Well, I met him like twice but I heard a lot about him for the past week. I could tell he’s very caring, and loves Louis and cares about his safety very much.”

“And Zayn?” Louis asked after Harry’s response. I quickly lifted my head, ready to hear what he will say about me.

“His dick.” Niall said bluntly. My mouth opened widely from Niall's bluntness. Everyone looked shocked as well, but Zayn.

“So that’s what you two were doing in the bathroom, eh?” Harry smirked.

“W-what? N-no...” I stuttered out, finally finding my voice. I looked at Zayn telling him to say something, but he just stared ahead.

“And I thought you were straight. You really got me there Liam.” Niall laughed.

“I am!” I shouted quickly.

“Yeah, sure Jan.” Niall smirked.

“I am. I swear. We did nothing in the bathroom. Zayn tell them.” I practically begged. Zayn looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. “Zayn.” I called softly.

“No... We didn’t.” He finally mumbled.

“Seriously? How could you not? I mean whenever you find a good dick, you always fuck him. Why haven’t you yet?” Niall questioned loudly.

“Niall!” Harry said in a stern tone.

“What? He is a fuck boy after all. He fucks anything that has a dick on. I mean he would even fuck me if I ever let him.” Niall said.

“FUCK YOU!” Zayn exclaimed loudly, getting up and leaving the flat. Everyone went quiet. Nobody said a word. Harry had a disappointed across his face while Niall was just looking at the floor.

It was weird how it turned from laughs to shouting in less than a minute.

“Niall, what did you do?” Harry breathed out. “You know why he’s like this and you keep pointing it out.”

“But it’s true. He is a fuck boy. I meant nothing about it. It’s okay because we know why he’s like this.” Niall interrupted.

“Yes, but they don’t.” Harry remarked.

“O-oh— I never...” Niall murmured softly.

“I’ll go talk to him. Stay here.” Harry said, getting up. I looked at Louis who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

 _I wonder what is wrong with Zayn? What is the reason for him to turn into a fuck boy, as Niall calls him?_ So many questions, with no answers to them.

Fifteen minutes later Harry came back with Zayn behind him. They both came in and sat down with no words exchanged.

I looked at Zayn, trying to read him, but I couldn’t because he had a stone look on.

“Zayn, lad, I’m sorry.” Niall apologized.

“For what? Saying the truth?” Zayn questioned. “Yeah, I’m a fuck boy. I fuck everything that has a dick on. Do you got a problem with that princess?” Zayn questioned, looking at me.

“M-me?” I quizzed, sounding surprised to why he was speaking to me from all people.

“Zayn, stop it.” Harry called. Zayn looked at him and just rolled his eyes in return. He then pulled a plastic zip bag out from his pocket and took out a hundred-dollar bill from his wallet, rolling it into a tube shape. He opened the bag and put some kind of white powder on the table and then got his credit card out to gather the white powder into one straight line. “Z, right now?” Harry quizzed disapprovingly.

“Yeah? You said I can, remember?” Zayn quirked his brow up. Harry just huffed out and nodded his head in disapproval. Zayn pulled the rolled money up and put it on top of the white powder. He then put his nose on the other end and dragged. “ _Ahh_.... that felt good.” He breathed out. I was just staring at every movement he did with an open mouthed. I have heard people doing drugs, but never have I witnessed it. “Want a drag princess?” Zayn smirked, handing me the rolled bill. I quickly shook my head no.

“Better?” Niall questioned.

“Much better. Your turn blondie.” Zayn handed Niall the rolled bill and to my surprise he took it. He did the same process as Zayn and then tilted his head back. Zayn suddenly started laughing and Niall joined in a minute later.

“Creeps.” Harry laughed at his two best friends who were probably high. I looked at Louis who had the same confused expression as me.

“I— uh Louis we should get going.” I mumbled, getting up, ready to leave this dreadful apartment.

“What? Why?” Harry questioned. “I mean Louis lives here.” He corrected.

“No, he’s sleeping over at my place tonight. Come on, Lou.” I called, trying to pull Louis’ hand with me, but I suddenly felt someone drag me away and push me to the wall. I looked up to find Zayn pinning me while he breathed rapidly.

“Where are you going princess?” He whispered deeply into my ear.

“Zayn, stop. Get off of him.” Harry called.

“Do you want me off of you?” Zayn quizzed. I just stared at him, not being able to form any kinds of words from his closeness. I felt my heart beat increase and my breathing went rapid. “No, you don’t. I knew it. I could tell by the way you look at me. You want me to fuck you, huh?” Zayn whispered, his breath fanning over my lips, making goosebumps rise all over my skin. “I could make you feel so good princess. You’ll beg for my cock every day and every night.” Zayn said huskily. I felt my lips go dry so I stuck my tongue out to wet them. “Such a bad princess.” Zayn smirked, staring at my tongue.

I felt a tingle run through my bones when he said that. He then reached his thumb and touched my now wet lips. I felt my breathing stop for a moment and suddenly he started grinding his semi hard on onto mine, making me gasp in shock. I couldn’t push him away, even if I tried.

My breath came out in pants while my eyes were gathered with tears. I was frozen in my spot, feeling my soul being pulled out of my own body, making me as white as a ghost.

I suddenly felt Zayn get pulled off of me. I looked up and was met with Harry who had Zayn fighting in his arms.

“Liam, go. Now!” Harry shouted. I couldn’t move. I felt my feet stuck to the ground like concrete. I suddenly felt someone drag me by my arm and out of the apartment.

“Liam... Liam? Are you okay?” I heard someone ask when we were out of the building. I looked up to find Louis in front of me with a worried expression across his face.

“I’m... I’m...” I panted.

“I’m so sorry. I never knew Zayn was that crazy. If I knew he’d do something like that, I wouldn’t have listened to him.” Louis rambled.

“What? What do you mean you listened to him?” I quizzed, coming back to my senses.

“Well they came over and Niall asked where you were so I told them I didn't invite you. So Zayn told me to call you and he kept on asking me to keep on calling until you reply. So I did. I’m so sorry Li. I truly am.” Louis apologized.

“It’s— It's okay.” Was all I could muster out.

I don’t know why Zayn wanted me to come so badly and why he did what he did. But that’s not the problem. The big problem was that I was okay with everything he said and did.

🎈🎈🎈

I couldn’t help but think about today. Louis was playing video games in the living room while I was preparing dinner. I really wasn’t in the mood to eat anything but cooking gets my mind off of things. Besides, Louis still needed to eat something.

“Liam, Harry just called. He said he’s coming over with Zayn. Is that okay with you?” Louis asked softly. I gave it a thought for a moment. _Should_ _I_ _let him come over to hear why he did what he did or should_ _I_ _leave it alone and tell him not to bother?_ I thought to myself. “I’ll tell him you’re not ready yet.” Louis answered for me. He pulled his phone out and called Harry. “...Okay, I’ll call you before bed. Good night.” Louis said, ending the call with his dom, getting me out of my daze. He then turned around to face me and gave me a wide smile while he told me that he’s going to sleep over tonight.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Liam, how on earth did your bed get smaller?” Louis whined.

“It didn’t. You just got used to Harry’s spacious bed.” I laughed which made a pillow fly my way.

“When are you going to bed?” Louis questioned, sitting up on his elbows to look at me.

“Now. Why you’re tired?”

“No, I just... _ahh..._ “ Louis sighed, lying back on the bed with his arms under his head.

“What is it?” I asked, sitting on the bed beside him.

“I just really missed our late night chats probably.” Louis replied looking at me. I gave him a sad smile in return, showing him that I also missed our old days together. “You should probably go to bed now. Tomorrow you have an early morning.” Louis yawned.

"You're right. Good night Lou."

"Night." He replied, so I got up and made my way out to the living room. I stripped off my jeans, leaving me only in my boxers and shirt. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, ready to welcome needed sleep.

**🎈🎈🎈**

I woke up on the sound of my alarm. I reached my arm to shut it up and stayed lying on the uncomfortable couch for a couple of minutes, just thinking about everything that's going on.

Last night I couldn’t fall asleep. Whenever I closed my eyes Zayn’s face pops up. I could still feel his touch on me and that kind of frightened me.

I finally got up and strolled my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then took a quick shower. I finished and got dressed in dark jeans with a random plain white tee. I put my hair in a quiff and put my phone and wallet in my jean pocket. I got out of my apartment and locked the door after me. Louis was still asleep in my bedroom but he already had a spare key to my apartment so it wasn’t a problem.

I made my way to the bus station and waited for it to arrive. Minutes later, it did and I climbed to the back and closed my eyes to rest them.

“Hello stranger.” I heard a sweet voice call. I quickly opened my eyes to find Cheryl smiling brightly at me. “Hard night?”

“Very.” I huffed out, massaging my temple. I had a headache from lack of rest and thinking too much.

“Where are you going?” She asked, getting up and sitting beside me.

“To work.” I replied shortly. I wasn’t trying to be rude or anything but I really had no energy to speak.

“Oh, where do you work at? Sorry for all the questions.” She smiled shyly at me.

“It’s fine. I’m a chef.”

“That’s amazing. Can I come? I mean like to eat there.” She quickly added. I nodded my head yes and smiled at her.

“Can I ask you something?” I said after a moment.

“Sure.”

“Why do you take the bus when you...” I stopped mid-sentence. _How am I supposed to ask her this?_

“When I can afford a car or at least a taxi, right?” She finished for me. I gave her a shy smile, and she smiled back at me. “Well Liam, I don’t like all the fuss. I like to keep things simple in my life, like using the bus for transportation.” She said. I nodded my head and we started talking about random things.

We finally reached our destination. Cheryl got out first with me behind her. I led her in the restaurant by opening the front door for her, making her giggle and a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

“You’re such a gentleman.” She commented. I couldn’t help but laugh at her comment.

“Liam.” I heard a deep voice call. I looked up and my smile faded away.

It was Zayn.

“How are you, princess?” Zayn asked, coming closer to us. I froze in my spot, not being able to move. He then grazed the back of his hand across my cheek softly which made a shiver run through me, but not in fear. It was the opposite of that completely.

“Hello, I’m Cheryl. You must be the famous Zayn Malik.” Cheryl chirped. Zayn finally looked away from my eyes and looked at her. He tried to smile at her but it looked more like a grimace. “Wow Liam, you never told me you're friends with the sexy Zayn Malik?” Cheryl smirked, touching my arm playfully.

“We’re not.” I replied quickly. Zayn looked at me and fisted his hands. He backed away and looked at Cheryl’s hand that was still resting on my arm. I quickly moved my arm so her hand would get off of me by not making it too noticeable for her. _I didn’t know why I did that. Maybe because of Zayn’s death glare?_ My mind responded.

“Oh, I thought you were.” Cheryl replied in a question matter.

“We’re not just friends. We’re more than that.” Zayn replied this time. “Liam, I want to speak to you.” Zayn said more softly while staring into my eyes. I stared into his soft honey ones and melted by the sweetness of them. _How could_ _he_ _have that kind of impact on me after what he did last night?!_

“I c-can’t. I have to get ready for work.” I said, finally finding my voice.

“I wasn’t asking.”

“Sorry, but I can’t. Come on, Cheryl.” I replied, walking away with Cheryl by my side. I led her to an empty table and told her I needed to get dressed and work. She smiled at me and waved for me to go, so I was walking across the restaurant when I saw Zayn glaring at me with fisted hands. I ignored his looks and made my way to the changing rooms.

**🎈🎈🎈**

I just finished putting my apron on when I heard the door for the changing rooms open. I turned around and found Zayn in front of me.

“What are you doing? You’re not allowed to be in here.”

“Babes, I can be wherever I want to be.” Zayn said with a smirk. He then started taking slow steps up to me which made my heart beat wildly into my chest.

“W-what are you doing?” I questioned when he stood inches away from me.

“I wanted nothing. I just wanted to apologize. But you’ve been such a bad princess earlier.” Zayn said huskily, breath fanning over my lips of how close he was standing.

“W-what...”

“ _Shhh_ _..._ Let me make you good again.” He shushed me down by putting his fingers on my lips, dragging them down slowly. He started leaning his head closer to mine, breath coming out heavily, hitting my parted mouth which made tingles run through them. Our foreheads touched and I was breathing rapidly.

“Zayn...” I whispered. _I don’t know what I was asking for. Was I asking him to kiss me or was I asking him not to?_ Suddenly Zayn pulled away and I quickly opened my eyes and looked at him in confusion. “W-what...”

“Have dinner with me today. I’ll pick you up from your place at seven.” And with that he left. I stood there still dazed from what just happened. If Zayn just leaned his head a centimeter closer, he would’ve kissed me, but he didn’t.

_Zayn is such a mystery to me._

_🎈🎈🎈_

I was in the kitchen preparing some dishes and the whole time I was just thinking about Zayn and the dinner.

“Liam, you look distant. Is everything okay?” Calum asked.

“Huh? Uh... Yeah. Everything’s fine.” I replied, shaking my head.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? We’re friends.”

“I know. Thank you Calum but it really isn’t important.” I replied, giving him a thankful smile. Calum didn’t believe me but gave me my privacy. That’s what I like about Calum, he doesn’t push me to know what’s going on. “Calum, my shift will end at eight but I’m having dinner with someone at seven, so could you—“

“Go.” Calum interrupted me. “And Liam, it’s called a date.” He remarked with a smirk. I looked at him and gave him a light smile.

_But was it really a date?_

I made my way to the changing rooms and changed quickly. I then went to Luke’s office to let him know that I’m leaving early today.

🎈🎈🎈

I was now at home. I took a quick shower and stood in front of my closet, thinking about what I should wear. I finally decided on a black shirt and olive green pants. I pulled my black boots that reached to my ankles and put them on. I then grabbed my wallet and phone and put them in my pocket. I looked at the time and it was 6:50 p.m.

I sat down on the couch to wait for Zayn to show up.

Minutes later I got a call from an unknown number. I looked at it for a couple of seconds and then answered.

“I’m outside princess.” Zayn said when I first picked up. I suddenly felt nervous all over again. I ended the call and sat still in my spot.

"Should I go out or just ditch him and tell him that I’m sick?" I said to myself. I got another phone call from an unknown number which I assume was Zayn. "Fuck! Okay! Get your shit together Liam. You're a grown ass man now." I scolded myself. My phone kept on ringing so I declined the call and got up. I locked my front door after me and made my way down to him. I got out of the building to find Zayn walking out of his car. He stopped when he saw me and smirked.

“I was just coming up to get you.”

“No need. I came.” I replied, getting into his car. Zayn just smirked and got in after me. We sat down and Zayn didn’t start the car. I looked at him to tell let him know that it was time to drive when suddenly Zayn leaned closer to me.

“Wh—“

“Your seatbelt.” He said in a deep voice, putting my seatbelt on for me. I stayed quiet and just looked at him. He smiled brightly at me and drove off.

🎈🎈🎈

“Uh... Zayn, where are we?” I questioned, looking at the huge mansion we were parked in front of.

“My house.” He replied casually, getting out of his car. My nervousness came back full force now. _He said we’re having dinner. He mentioned nothing about his house?_ _!_ My mind thought. I looked up to find Zayn standing by me with the car door opened. “Liam? Are you alright?” He asked. I didn’t reply and just stared at my lap. “Princess, look at me.” He said. I looked at him and he was crunched down, staring at me. “I won’t hurt you. Promise.” Zayn said in a soft voice. He then reached his hand and touched my cold ones. “I swear to Allah I won’t do anything unless you you give me permission to do so. And about last night, I was high and stupid, but I swear I haven't taken anything today. I didn't even drink one drop of alcohol. I'm totally sober.” Zayn swore, giving my hands a light squeeze.

I stared at him and he looked honest. True he was high the other day and it was kind of lame to blame it on alcohol and drugs, but Zayn isn't that bad. He's actually a nice guy from what I heard of Louis. I sighed and finally got out. Zayn let go of my hand when we reached the front door and I quickly missed his touch. He pulled the keys out and unlocked the door. He then reached down and held my hand in his again.

_Is it weird if I say I felt safer when he held my hand?_

We entered the dark house and all the lights came up when we walked in. I looked around my surroundings and it was incredibly beautiful. It was a modern house that had all kinds of paintings hanging on the walls. He had a huge wall from glass but the curtains were shut and only a bit was opened.

“Your house is beautiful.”

“Thanks. I decorated it myself.” Zayn replied with a proud smile across his face. He then led me outside and what I saw blew my mind.

There was a table for two that had candles in the middle with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. I then looked at the pool that had little candles and flower petals floating around which made my eyes brighten by the beautiful atmosphere that surrounded us.

“Zayn...” I breathed out.

“Is it too much? Louis said you would like it. God, I shouldn’t have done—“

“It’s perfect.” I cut him off from his ramble. Zayn looked at me and his worried expression turned into a smile. “But why?” I questioned in confusion.

“To show you how sorry I am. Liam, I shouldn’t have said or done what I did last night. It was very wrong of me. That’s not the way I am.”

“You terrified me Zayn.” I admitted, staring at him. Zayn looked hurt when I said that but he had to know the truth.

“I know. And I swear to Allah I will never ever do such a thing like this again. Please Liam, forgive me about yesterday and about the money thing.”

“What money thing?” I quizzed.

“How I tried to pay you at the club. It was a really bitchy move of me to do and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any insult towards you. I just thought... I thought you were one of those guys.” Zayn said looking down to the marbled floor under us.

“I'm not and what’s in the past, stays in the past.” I said quietly, bumping my hand with his to let him look at me. Zayn looked up and gave me a bright smile in return. _I could swear I saw a twinkle in his eyes, but maybe it was just the light of the candles?_

We sat down and Zayn told me he will get the food out. I offered to help, but he told me this was my time to just relax and enjoy. Minutes later Zayn came back with two dishes full of food in his hands. I got up to help him but he quickly shooed me away and told me to go sit back down.

“Here’s your dinner, sir. Hope you like the casserole I made.” Zayn said with a fake posh accent.

“Thank you. You made it yourself?” I asked.

“Yes, I did.” Zayn said proudly, sitting down after putting my plate in front of me.

“I’m sure it will be good, then.”

“Why? Cause I’m hot?” Zayn smirked.

“No, because you made it with love. You know when you cook with passion and care, your food will taste amazing.” I replied, picking my fork up to my mouth for a taste.

“So I guess your parents were making love with so much passion when they were creating you then.” Zayn said bluntly. I choked on my food. Zayn quickly passed me a glass of water and patted my back softly. My cheeks were crimson red from his bluntness comment or maybe it was the fact that I almost choked to death.

“You almost killed me. Don’t say things like that while I’m eating.”

“Why? You look hot when you blush.” Zayn shrugged.

“S-stop.” I stuttered, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“See, adorable.” Zayn cooed, reaching his hand to pinch my cheek softly. I quickly swatted his hand away and tried to glare at him, but I was horrible by hiding my smile. “Alright fine, princess. I’m not gonna say anything else while you’re eating.” Zayn laughed, sitting back in his chair. I thanked him and picked up my fork again to eat.

I put a forkful in my mouth and couldn't help but moan. “ _Mmm...._ this is so delicious. _Uhhh..._ God this is amazing.” I moaned from the amazing taste. Zayn’s eyes turned darker than before. He stared at me with his mouth parted open. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you eating?” I asked when I saw him staring at me.

“Sorry but I can’t eat when you're making all those voices.” Zayn replied, making my cheeks turn a darker red than before.

“S-sorry. I’ll stop.” I said in a shy tone.

“Don’t... I mean like... Uh... Excuse me.” Zayn mumbled and got up. I looked at his empty seat and felt bad. _Was I really annoying him to the point for him to get up?_ I asked myself. I suddenly lost all appetite. I felt sick, so I got up, ready to leave. “Where are you going?” Zayn asked from behind me.

“Home. I’m sorry for ruining your dinner. I didn’t mean to annoy you with my noises.” I replied, feeling a lump form in my throat.

“What? Annoy me? What are you talking about?”

“My noises. You got pissed off from it. That’s why you didn’t eat.”

“What are you saying Liam? God, you’re just... Fuck!” Zayn cursed which made me feel irritated by him.

“I said I was sorry. You don’t need to be a jerk about it.” I snarled.

“Me being a jerk? Are you fucking me now?” Zayn snapped back.

“No, but I will if you don’t shut up.” I backpanned.

“Oh, so the princess wants to fuck me. Babes, I don’t get fucked. I fuck.” Zayn said with a smirk.

“You seriously are disgusting. All you think about is your dick!” I said in disgust which made Zayn run up and stand in front of me.

“Come on then, come on.” Zayn said, putting his head on mine like we're ready to have a fight. I stared at him which made him stare back. Suddenly I felt warm lips on top of my own. I opened my eyes surprisingly to find Zayn kissing me.

“Wh—“

“ _Shhh_ _..._ Just kiss me.” He hushed me down and connected our lips again. I didn't kiss at first but after several seconds I did.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Nothing but our lips touching the other. Zayn kissed me like he had all the time in the world.

I soon felt Zayn’s warm, wet tongue trace over my lower lip which made my insides flip with excitement, so I opened up for him, trying to make the kiss deeper. Zayn’s tongue started roaming around my mouth. Our tongues touched and we both starting fighting for dominance.

“Let me take control.” Zayn murmured, pulling me closer by my waist.

“No.” I simply replied, pulling Zayn by the neck to connect our lips again. Zayn’s hand cupped my face while the other one held me from the waist.

My tongue slipped into his warm, wet mouth this time and I started tasting every part of his mouth until his tongue touched mine for the second time. We started fighting for dominance again, none of us gave up and kept on fighting for control.

“You just won’t give up, would you?” Zayn breathed in my mouth.

“No,” I smirked. Zayn broke off into a laugh which made me smile in return.

“You’re something different Liam.” He smiled, kissing my lower lip. I couldn’t help but smile at his words. I melted in his arms and finally let him take control.

He started tugging lightly on my lower lip, pulling and letting go slowly with his teeth. His actions were putting me on edge so I pulled Zayn closer to me, trying to deepen the kiss, but he wouldn’t allow.

“Zayn...” I whined when he pulled away.

“Well guess what babes, I’m in charge all the time.” He said huskily.

“No, I am.” I argued.

“Nope, I am. You’re my sub.”

“The fuck I’m not.” I scoffed loudly.

“Yes, you are. You became my sub when you kissed me.” Zayn replied in a duh tone.

“Um, I think you forgot, but you kissed me first.” I corrected.

“No, I didn’t. You did.”

“No, let me remind you, you said kiss me.” I explained.

“Yeah kiss me, but I didn’t kiss you. I just had my lips on top of yours.” Zayn smirked.

“WHAT?! That’s... that’s...” I was out of words.

“See princess, you started the kiss, not me.”

“Fuck you!” I shouted in frustration.

“Okay princess, but we still have to have dinner first. Maybe afterwards?” Zayn suggested.

“W-wh... _Arghh_ _...”_ I huffed out in annoyance and walked out to the backyard. Zayn is quite insane if you ask me.

We ate in peace. Zayn and I had a small talk while eating and to my surprise Zayn kept his promise and didn’t say any sexual comments during dinner.

We were both sitting on the edge of the pool with our pants rolled over with our legs in the cool water.

“So did you always want to be a chef?” Zayn asked.

“Yes. When I was younger, my mother used to always let me help her with the cooking. My sisters weren’t keen with the kitchen so I took in charge.”

“Oh, you have sisters? How many?” Zayn asked, sounding interested.

“Uh... two. How about you? Any siblings?”

“Three sisters. I think you saw one of them?” Zayn said in a question matter.

“When?”

“That time when I had dinner at the restaurant. My sister was with me.”

“Oh, um... so that was your sister?” I questioned with tinted cheeks.

“Yeah, that was Safaa. Why? Who did you think it was?” Zayn asked with a smirk.

“Huh? Um... No one. Are you the oldest?” I cleared my throat and changed the subject.

“No, Doniya is and then me, Waliyha and last comes the baby of the family, Safaa. What about you?”

“No, I’m the youngest of my family. It must be great for your sisters when they have such a big star as their brother.” I said, changing the subject.

“Nah, I don’t let them feel like I’m a star. When I go back home, I do normal things, just so my sisters feel like I’m the same old Zayn.” He replied. I stared at him with amusement. Zayn looked at me and asked what’s wrong.

“It’s just that you’re such a good brother.” I replied. This time it was Zayn’s turn to blush, and he looked quite adorable if I’m being honest. Zayn suddenly got up and started taking his shirt off. “What are you doing?” I asked turning away with flushed cheeks.

“I wanna take a swim.” Zayn replied like it was the most normal thing in the world to do right now.

“Now?”

“Yeah.” He replied and jumped into the water. I couldn’t help but stare at his tattooed body. He was so fit, and the tattoos made his body even more attractive. “Come on Liam. The water’s great.” Zayn shouted for me to come in.

“I don’t have any trunks on.”

“So? You got boxers on. Jump in.” Zayn replied. I gave it a thought, and the idea was really tempting. The weather was really hot, and I wanted to cool down.

“Fine.” I said, getting up and started taking my shirt off. I then took my pants and shoes off along with my socks and stood only with my Batman boxers on. I looked at Zayn sheepishly for my childish boxers, but he was just staring at me with dark piercing eyes, so I smirked and jumped into the cool water.

“Fuck! It’s c-cold.” I shivered. Zayn just laughed and swam to me. He pulled me closer to him, making me gasp lightly.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Warming you up. You said you were cold.” He replied. I stared at his eyes and they were so beautiful. I then looked at his red lips and they were so... “Can I kiss you?” Zayn asked, cutting me off from my trail of thoughts.

“Yes.” I breathed out, so Zayn crashed his lips onto mine and I was quick to kiss him back.

Zayn picked me up by my waist and I was quick to wrap my legs around him. My arms went around his neck while he kissed me hungrily. He let go of my mouth and started trailing kisses down my neck.

“ _Mmm...”_ A moan escaped from me when he kissed a spot on my neck, making me quickly put my hand on top of my mouth in embarrassment.

“Don’t. I want to hear your sexy moans.” Zayn said in a deep voice, making me hum in response and pull him in for another kiss. “Fuck! You’re so sexy, babes.” Zayn breathed when we pulled away for needed air.

“You too.” I panted. Zayn smirked and kissed me again.

We finally got out of the water after we made out for ten minutes straight. Zayn passed me a towel and told me that he’ll get something for me to wear but I declined, saying that my clothes were perfectly dry.

“What about your boxers?”

“I’ll just not wear them.”

“Hm... no boxers? Kinky.” Zayn smirked.

“Shut up.” I laughed, going into the bathroom to change. I took my Batman boxers off and put them in the sink, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. I cannot believe Zayn saw me for the first time with only my boxers on and I had to have Batman on. _Well Batman is cool._ My mind said and I really couldn't argue with myself because it was true. I shook my head from the thoughts and I put the rest of my clothes back on and then made my way out.

“Are you done?” Zayn asked, sitting on the couch with just shorts on.

“Yeah, I probably should get going now.” I said while running my hand through my damp hair.

“But it’s still... 12:45.” Zayn whined, looking at the watch.

“Yes, and it’s late. I have to work tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, I’ll drive you home.” I was about to protest but Zayn shushed me down and grabbed his car keys.

“Uh... Zayn.”

“What?”

“Shirt?” I said, pointing at his naked chest. He gave me an _are-you-serious_ look, but I looked at him and shot my brow up, letting him know that I’m not changing my mind.

“You’re such a princess sometimes, Leeyum.” Zayn mumbled, rolling his eyes and grabbing a button-up shirt.

“Says the guy that always calls me princess.” I smirked. Zayn looked at me and laughed.

🎈🎈🎈

“We’re here.” Zayn announced when we reached my building.

“Thanks and thank you for dinner. I really had a good time.”

“Me too. We should do it again.” Zayn replied. I looked at him and I knew he meant the whole kissing part as well which made me purse my lips.

“I’ll see.” Was all I said and got out. I waved him goodbye, but he never drove off until I was safely inside my building.

I made it up the three flights of stairs and got into my small apartment. I locked the door after me and made my way to my bedroom with a big smile on my face. I was stripping from my clothes when I realized that I forgot my boxers in Zayn’s sink, so I quickly pulled my phone out and texted him about them. Ten minutes later I got a text back from him.

_**Zayn: And** _ **_I_ ** **_was wondering who those sexy Batman boxers were 4. Too bad, they’re mine now._ **

I read the text and couldn’t help but giggle.

_**Liam: haha no. They’re my favorite pair.** _

_**Zayn: Well** _ **_I_ ** **_could buy you new ones. Please let me keep those_ ** **_*puppy eyes*_ **

_**Liam: No! Give them back when I see you again.** _

I quickly regretted when I sent it. _Maybe he doesn’t want to see me again?_ I thought to myself.

**_Zayn: Oh so u wanna c me again. Sure bby, I’ll be @ ur place at_ ** **_6_ ** **_2morrow._ **

**_Liam:_ ** _**Don’t come over weirdo. Bring them with you** _ _**when we meet up with the guys on Monday.** _

**_Zayn: Oh yeah I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me princess._ **

And that is how I spent all night, texting Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted you to know that BSTD is linked with Yes, Daddy I Will that is Larry's story, so if you'd like to take a look at their book go ahead.
> 
> Anygays... Thank you for reading.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤


	3. Chapter 3

“Liam, the waters’ boiling.” Calum called.

“Shit!” I quickly ran and shut down the stove. I waited for a few minutes and then opened the stove again. I applied the spaghetti and waited for it to get cooked.

My mind was everywhere. I woke up late, thanks to Zayn’s texts and the fact that I kissed Zayn last night came rushing back to my brain. _How could_ _I_ _be so fucked up and kiss a guy when_ _I_ _was straight? And_ _Zayn_ _out of all people?!_ I scolded myself.

“Liam, the vegetables are already cooked. Why are you cooking them again?” Calum asked. I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled them out of the frying pan. “What’s going on, mate? You look out of it.” Calum questioned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m fine, I just woke up late today.” I mumbled, running my hands over my burning eyes from lack of sleep.

“You look tired, go rest. I’ll take over.” I smiled at Calum and thanked him. I made my way to the lounge and sat down. I closed my tired eyes, resting them for a moment and getting my mind back in my head when Luke walked in.

“Liam, how’s it going, mate?” Luke asked, sitting beside me without even asking to join.

“Good. Thanks for asking.” I replied, putting a fake smile on.

“Today we have an important day. Big celebrities are coming by for dinner.”

“Oh really? Who is it?” I asked, curious who it might be.

“That singer Zayn Malik and America’s sweetheart Taylor Swift are coming by.” Luke replied with a big grin.

“Really?” I questioned. _Zayn mentioned nothing about coming by last night?_ I thought to myself.

“Yeah, rumors say that he’s dating her.”

“Oh, really?” I said, shooting my brow up.

“Yep, they even said he's cheating on his girlfriend that super model with her.” Luke replied with full confidence.

“Huh? Who knew?” I said sarcastically. _If only Luke knew Zayn had his tongue down my throat last night._

“Hope you’re ready for a big day Liam. I want you to cook everything in perfection. Well I already know you will, how dumb of me.” Luke laughed and got up to leave.

I sat in my spot just thinking about what Luke just said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and was ready to message Zayn when Samantha told me that Calum was asking for my help.

**🎈🎈🎈**

It was now six p.m. My shift was supposed to end at four, but Luke asked me to stay so I would cook for the guests. I didn’t have the time to look at my phone because it was a very busy day. I barely even had time to take a quick bathroom break.

“Liam, get those orders ready quickly. We don’t want them waiting.” Luke called loudly from the kitchen door. I took the orders from him and quickly started preparing the dishes.

Ten minutes later, they were all ready. The waiters came and took them out and I exhaled loudly. Now I could finally relax.

I sat down on a chair when I felt my head spinning. Luke came in and told me the guests wanted to meet the chef that made those amazing dishes, _their words, not mine_ _,_ so I fixed my hair and took my dirty apron off. Luke licked his finger and wiped my face that had a stain on it, making me cringe from his action, but I let it pass.

I took a big breath of air and made my way out. I walked up to them to find Taylor Swift with two ladies and two men with them. Zayn looked at me and gave me a genuine smile.

“This is Liam Payne. He’s the amazing chef that cooked everything tonight.” Luke announced. I smiled sweetly at them and they all started complementing my cooking.

“The steak was exquisite.” One guy said.

“And the salad was fantastic.” A girl chirped in. I looked at Zayn who just rolled his eyes at her.

“Oh, and I bet the water is so good too, right Kendall?” Zayn asked sarcastically. I couldn’t help but chuckle. I quickly put my hand on my mouth to hide my laughter, but it was too late cause this Kendall girl just glared at me and Zayn sent me a wink.

“No really, everything was delicious. But I preferred something else.” Zayn smirked.

“Oh, what was it? I’m sure Liam could prepare it quickly, right Liam?” Luke quickly said, turning to face me for a response.

“No need, cause what I wanted wasn’t on the menu. Maybe some other time.” Zayn replied, staring at me while licking his lips. I quickly looked away from his piercing look. I knew exactly what he meant and felt a blush creep up my neck.

“Alright darling, you can go home now.” Luke said looking at me. I smiled and thanked him. “Oh and Liam, please eat. You’ve been losing a lot of weight lately.” Luke said, putting his hand on my waist.

“Why? Have you not eaten lunch?” Zayn questioned, looking at Luke’s hand that was still lingering on my waist.

“Um...”

“No, I have to always remind him to eat. If I don’t or one of the guys around, he would’ve never eaten at all.” Luke replied for me. I was about to protest when I suddenly saw Zayn pulling me down to an empty chair.

“What are you doing?”

“ _Shhh..._ you will sit down and eat. You never had lunch and I guess you didn’t have breakfast either.” Zayn said, picking up a spoon and putting some food on an empty plate.

“Zayn, babe, what are you doing?” A girl that was sitting by Zayn asked.

“Shut it, Gigi.” Zayn snapped. “Now eat.” He said, pointing at the food that was now in front of me.

“I’m not hungry.” I replied, trying to get up.

“Liam if you fucking leave this table right now I swear to Allah I’ll fucking drag you back here.” Zayn said in a deep voice. I stood still in my spot and didn’t dare move.

“Um... it’s fine Mr. Malik, I’ll take him to the back and I’ll make sure he eats.” Luke said, trying to pull me away.

“Nobody fucking asked you. He’s my fucking friend. I decide where he eats.” Zayn snapped at Luke, pulling me by my arm. Luke looked taken aback by Zayn’s outburst. Zayn was glaring at Luke while Luke was looking anywhere but at him.

“Zayn, stop. You’re making a scene.” The girl which name was Gigi said.

“Fuck you Gigi. Why don’t you leave me alone!” Zayn yelled a bit loudly.

“Zayn! Now’s not the time for your mood swings.” Taylor spoke for the first time.

“It’s none of your goddamn business Taylor. Why don’t you go back on slutting over Harry? Oh, that’s right, he doesn’t like your annoying whiney ass.”

“Zayn! Stop!” I shouted. Zayn looked at me and his features softened.

“Liam I’m—“

“Don’t. Just... let me leave.” I interrupted him and pushed him away. I didn’t look behind me when I made my way to the changing rooms. I changed quickly, and I felt my head thumbing loudly. I felt like I was about to faint any minute now, so I sat down and held my head between my hands. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the movement of the blood inside my body and after several seconds my head felt a bit better, so I got up and walked out of the changing rooms slowly.

“Finally.” Zayn breathed out when I came out. “Are you alright?” He asked when he saw the state that I was in.

“Yes, just leave me alone.” I replied, walking out of the restaurant, leaving him in a shocked expression.

🎈🎈🎈

Today is Monday. Zayn has been calling and messaging me since I left the restaurant till now.

Yesterday I didn’t go to work because Luke gave me a day off, saying that I deserved it.

I was sitting on the couch watching some telly. I called Louis earlier and told him that I wasn’t coming over today because I felt exhausted. It wasn't a complete lie because I was exhausted and not sleeping well for two days straight really tired me.

I was bored to death. There really wasn’t anything to do. I remembered Rita, so I pulled my phone from the table and called her.

“Hey Rits... missed you too love... Why don’t you come over?” I suggested. “Oh, you’re in Barcelona. It’s fine. We’ll meet up when you come back... love you too, bye.” And with that I ended the call.

I huffed out from boredom and starting scrolling through Instagram. I saw a new post from Louis captioned _‘bed head’_ so I liked it and commented a sleepy emoji with a heart by it. I started scrolling some more, and I saw some suggestions for accounts to follow.

I saw **@harrystyles @niallhoran** and **@zayn**. They were all followed by **@louist91**. I got curious, so I pressed on Zayn’s profile.

Wow! He had so much followers. _Well_ _of course he does. He’s good looking and a singer_ _,_ my mind replied itself. I then saw his recent post. It was the same day he cooked for me dinner. He had a pout and his finger sticking out, captioned _**‘cut myself while cooking.’**_

I felt bad that he hurt himself because of me. I read a comment from Harry asking if it was worth it, so I quickly pressed on the comment section to know what he replied with.

 _ **‘Totally worth it😉’**_ was what Zayn replied. I couldn’t help but smile at his response. I started reading through the comments and they were all sweet like _**'**_ _ **I**_ ** _luv you_** ** _'_** and _**'**_ ** _marry me pls._** _ **'**_ I giggled at all the girls’ comments.

 **@alwayslarryin** _**Zayn: cut myself**_ _ **while cooking.**_  
 _ **Me:🤰**_

 **@ziamupdate** _**he's alive peeps!**_ _ **He's**_ ** _fucking alive!!!_**

I laughed loudly when I read those comments. Girls are really weird sometimes.

 **@xcxxxx** _**come**_ _**to me**_ **_and I’ll make sure I’ll wrap it up very well. Your finger and your_** _ **🍆.**_

I gasped out loud when I read this comment. _How can people be so blunt with their comments? It was rude to comment something like this._ I got pissed off and threw my phone aside. I started going through the t.v. to see what’s on for the tenth time. I finally gave up and put it on MTV to watch some Catfish.

**🎈🎈🎈**

I was so into the show when my doorbell suddenly rang. I huffed out loudly and got up to check who it was.

I looked through the peephole and saw Zayn standing outside. I felt nervous and started looking around my small apartment. It was clean, but it wasn’t ready for guests.

“Liam I know you’re in there. I heard you move around.” Zayn said through the door. I cursed myself for being so loud and finally gave up and opened the door.

“Yes? What are you doing here?” I said in a boring tone when I opened the door.

“So what, you will not invite me in?” Zayn asked. I looked at him and then moved out of the way for him to enter. “That’s your apartment?” Zayn questioned looking around.

“Yes, sorry I don’t live in a mansion like you do.” I said sarcastically.

“Whoa, I didn't mean anything. Calm down princess.” Zayn laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. I just rolled my eyes and sat down to finish my show.

“Liam.”

“What?” I said a bit too harshly.

“Guess it’s that time of the month huh?” Zayn smirked.

“Shut up. I’m a guy. I don’t get periods.”

“Actually, some guys do get them.”

“Yeah, but only if they have a special condition. But normal guys don’t.” I replied rolling my eyes at him for being smart with me. I ignored him and went back to finish my show. I saw Zayn from the tip of my eye sit down on the couch and stare at me. “What are you doing here anyways?” I asked when a commercial came up.

“I thought you would be at Harry’s but Louis said you weren’t showing up, so I came to see you.” Zayn replied causally.

“Why?”

“Why I came over?” I nodded my head. “Because.” He replied.

“Because why?” I pushed.

“Because because.”

“Because because what, Zayn? Tell me why are you here?”

“Alright maybe I like spending time with you. Is that a sin now, huh?” Zayn quizzed, moving his hands around.

“N-no, but I thought...”

“You thought what? I know you’ve been avoiding me since we kissed and the whole restaurant thing was just...” Zayn breathed, running his hand through his hair.

“Just insane. You were treating me like a child in front of everyone, and the way you spoke to Luke was not okay.” I finished.

“Liam he was fucking holding you like he owns you. You want me to see him like that and just agree with it?” Zayn argued.

“I didn’t say you have to agree, but Zayn, I’m capable of taking care of my own self. I’m a grown man.”

“I know you are. It’s just...” Zayn sighed.

“Just what?” I asked, voice lowering in the process.

“I just didn’t like the way he was holding you. I wish I was the one who would hold you like that, not him.” Zayn said in a low voice, scooting closer to me.

“Zayn...”

“ _Shhh..._ Just one more time. Please.” He pleaded, cupping my face with his hand. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was how amazing Zayn's soft pink lips felt on top of mine last time we kissed in the pool.

“Okay.” I whispered, so Zayn quickly crashed his lips on top of mine and I was quick to kiss back. He then pushed me down on my back and hovered on top of me while I put my hands through his soft, long, black hair and tugged on it softly.

“ _Ahh_ _..._ Fuck baby.” Zayn groaned kissing down my neck. He started sucking on it which made me moan softly when he sucked on a particular spot. Zayn smirked and sucked on it again but harder this time, making me tug his hair tighter.

“ _Mmm..._ Zayn...” I moaned, trying to pull his head up to kiss him on the lips.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Leeyum. Moaning my name.” Zayn said in a husky voice, kissing all over my neck. He started moving his hips, and I gasped loudly when I felt his growing member rubbing with my own. “You’re already hard for me.” Zayn breathed in my mouth, moving his hips faster.

“Z-Zayn s-stop... No... Don’t. I mean yes. No stay.” I started murmuring.

“What is it princess? Stop or not?” Zayn asked, stopping his movement. I stared into his dark orbs that were full with lust and just melted into them.

“D-don’t.” I breathed, making Zayn smirk and kiss me while moving his hips again. “I-I’m c-close.” I said between breaths which made Zayn move his hips faster. I was at the edge of coming when suddenly Zayn’s phone rang.

“Fuck! It’s probably Harry. They’re wondering where we are.” Zayn said while still moving his hips.

“W-we?” I said in pants.

“Yeah, I said I will go get you.” Zayn replied causally. I looked at him and opened my mouth in shock. Zayn leaned down and stuck his tongue into my mouth, making my eyes widen and a gasp come out of me by his bold actions.

“W-we better. Go.” I stuttered, pulling him away from sucking on my tongue.

“They could wait for a bit.” Zayn murmured, kissing me again.

“Zayn I’m serious.” I whined, pushing him away.

“Me too. Do you really think going over to them with hard dicks is a good idea?” Zayn asked. I looked at him and he was right. But I wasn’t feeling the sexual mood anymore. “What’s wrong?” Zayn asked when he saw my look.

“Nothing. It’s...”

“It's what?”

“I’m not in the mood anymore.” I replied truthfully.

“Okay then. Um... I’ll go take care of that in the bathroom then.” Zayn announced, pointing at his strained member, so I pointed at the bathroom door and Zayn made his way there.

I sat still in my spot, waiting for him to finish up. I heard Zayn grunt and groan loudly while he was jerking off. My cock suddenly came back to life. I tried to calm myself down by closing my legs toghtly together, but it was to no use. I put the volume of the telly to the highest level to hide Zayn’s sounds, but my dirty imaginations were running wild.

“Fuck!” I cursed when I imagined Zayn jacking off in front of me. Minutes later Zayn came out of the bathroom. I looked at him and his cheeks were flushed red.

“All done. Ready to go?” He asked.

“Uh... I’m not going. I don’t feel very well.” I replied, putting my hands over my crotch to hide it from him.

“Why not?”

“I just don’t, okay!” I snapped. Zayn looked at me and shot his perfectly shaped brow up. He then pulled my hand away from my crotch and smirked at me. “What?” I said with flushed cheeks.

“Do you wanna take care of it yourself or do you want me to do so?” Zayn asked.

“Uh... I will.” I replied sheepishly. Zayn nodded and pointed at the bathroom door. I got up and awkwardly walked over there.

I never did something like this. Sure I sometimes masturbate, but I need to watch porn and have to be lying in bed. I never do it in the bathroom!

I got in and pulled my shorts with my boxers down my legs. I started stroking my semi hard cock and remembered how Zayn kissed me while our cocks were rubbing together, and that was all it took for me to be completely erect.

I remembered the way Zayn tasted, like coffee with a hint of tobacco and that was all it took to make me to lose control. Pre-cum started to dribble out so I caught it and started to coat my member with it. I started moving my hands faster and quicker while the only sounds were heard were my pants and grunts and the slick feeling of my hand rubbing against my cock.

 _“Mmm..._ ” I moaned, biting my lower lip.

“Princess, imagine my hand instead of yours.” Zayn suddenly said through the door, catching me off guard.

“Fuck!” I cursed while jerking myself off in full speed.

“Yes baby, now put your thumb through your slit. Imagine your thumb as my tongue.” Zayn said huskily, making me moan loudly by his dirty mouth. Pre-cum started leaking out of the head non-stop and my stomach started to bubble. “A-are you close?” Zayn asked in a shaky tone. I couldn’t speak so I nodded my head In return. I then remembered he couldn’t see me, so I hummed in return. “Good, now I want you to twist the tip slowly while you pull your balls with your other hand.” Zayn instructed. I did as I was told and my breathing quickened by the pleasure. “Come on, come for me princess.” Zayn breathed so lowly but in a deep voice, making goosebumps rise all over my skin.

“ _Mmm..._ Zayn...” I moaned and came, shooting spurts of cum all over my hand and into the toilet bowl.

I came down from my high and calmed my breathing down. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I opened the bathroom door to find Zayn with a smile on his face, making me suddenly feel embarrassed from what just happened.

“No need to be shy, princess. We all do that.” Zayn said, touching my burning cheeks.

“You do?”

“Well no, but it’s fine. It was quite hot if I’m being honest. You moaning my name. So damn sexy.”

“Shut up, I didn’t moan your name.” I backpanned with crimson cheeks.

“Yes, you did. You came while you moaned my name.” Zayn remarked with a sexy smirk.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. You were like _Mmm... Zayn..._ “ He said, mocking my voice but it came out more like a woman's voice who was in real pain.

“Shut up. I didn’t.” I pushed him away from me.

“Yes, you did. You were so gone for me that you moaned _—_ “

“I will go change now.” I cut him off and made my way to my bedroom.

_I know that I moaned his name, but I was so into it that I didn’t even notice it slipping out of my mouth._ _But too bad. I’ll just keep denying I did and he’ll never know the truth._

🎈🎈🎈

Zayn drove us to Harry’s place. We were quiet the whole car ride. I suddenly felt shy about what we did earlier.

“Could you at least say something?” I said when I felt the tension unbearable anymore.

“Say what?” Zayn asked, looking at me for a split second like there’s nothing wrong.

“Anything. Just... Stop making it weird between us.”

“Weird between us? Liam it was just a kiss. Nothing more.” Zayn replied.

“No Zayn, it wasn’t just a kiss. We made out twice now. And then I came off while you led me through it.” I said out of frustration.

“Three.”

“What?”

“We made out three times. Once in my living room, second time in the pool and third on your couch.” Zayn replied.

“For God’s sake. I’m straight and I kissed you three times now!” I groaned, covering my face with my palms.

“You sure you’re straight. I mean...”

“Shut up. I am. I never wanted to kiss a guy—“

“Accept me.” Zayn interrupted.

“No, not even you.”

“Mhm... So what you’re saying you don’t want to kiss me anymore?” He asked, stopping the car on a red light. I shook my head no. “Not even when I do this?” He asked, sticking his lower lip out. I looked at his lips and they were so red and kissable. I quickly looked away and replied a no. “You sure? Even if I did this?” He asked, leaning closer to me. His breath was fanning over my lips, sending shivers through my whole body.

“Z-Zayn... please.” I whispered.

“Kiss you?” He asked in a soft voice. I quickly nodded my head and Zayn was quick to give me what I asked for.

Zayn was sucking on my lower lip when we suddenly got interrupted by a loud honk. Zayn pulled away and smirked and me. I swatted his hand away when he was trying to put his hand under my shirt.

“Asshole.” A driver called when he drove before us. Zayn just gave him the middle finger and drove off.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Zee stop. They will open the door any second now.” I said, pushing him away.

“I can’t help myself. You’re lips are so kissable.” Zayn replied. A blush came across my face when Harry opened the door for us.

“I’m glad you finally joined us Liam.” Harry smiled. I smiled back, and he moved away for us to come in. Zayn and Harry whispered something and then got in after me.

“Lima! I’m so happy you came.” Louis jumped at me. I quickly caught him and giggled at his eagerness. I then hugged Niall and sat down. Zayn came and sat beside me and his thigh was literally touching mine of how close we were sitting, so I moved away from his closeness. “What’s wrong with your lips, Liam?” Louis asked, cutting me from my daze.

“My lips? What’s wrong with them?” I asked, touching my lips softly. They couldn’t have had lipstick stained on them since Zayn doesn’t put any.

“I don’t know. They just look really puffy and red. Especially the lower lip.”

“That’s because of the smooching.” Niall said, making kissing sounds.

“Is this Cheryl a good kisser?” Harry asked with a wink.

“Yeah Liam, is she?” Zayn asked, looking at me with a smirk on his lips.

“Huh? Uh... Ahm... She’s okay.” I said, clearing my throat on the way to get the cracks out of it.

“Okay? Just okay?!” Zayn questioned, annoyance dripping from his tone.

“Yes. I’ve had better kisses.” I remarked with a smirk.

“Oh really. Maybe you didn’t give her the opportunity to show you what a good kisser she was?” Zayn backpanned.

“No, I did. She was just a bit boring.” I shrugged. I was obviously lying about all of this. I just wanted to annoy Zayn.

“How about we play Fifa?” Niall suggested happily, changing the subject.

“Tonight I’ll show you how boring she really is.” Zayn whispered in a deep voice, making shivers run through me.

Louis and Niall got up and started playing a round while Harry called Zayn for him to help him in the kitchen. I offered to help, but Harry told me to just relax and take a day off.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Dinner’s ready.” Harry announced after some time. Louis and Niall didn’t stop and stayed playing. “Baby, dinner will get cold. Come on now.” Harry said, putting the salad on the dining table.

“Not now. I need to kick Niall’s ass.” Louis replied, eyes not leaving the t.v.

“Lou, now.” Harry said in a deep voice, now standing in front of him.

“But Harry.” Louis whined.

“Later, now come eat.” Harry replied, giving him a _don't-argue-with-m_ e look. Louis huffed out and paused the game. Harry smiled at him and thanked him with a kiss.

“What are you smiling at?” Zayn asked.

“Nothing. I just think they look cute together.” I replied, looking at the couple that were now fully making out in the dining area.

“They are.” Zayn agreed, looking at them and smiling lightly. We all sat down and I thanked Harry and told him that the food all looked very good.

“You’re so sweet, Liam. I swear, I always forget to thank someone for the food they prepare.” Niall laughed.

“That’s because you’re an ass.” Zayn replied.

“No, you’re an a—“

“How about we eat and leave the name calling for later?” Harry suggested, cutting them off. Zayn just smirked at Niall which made Niall stick his tongue out at him in return. I looked at Louis and we both started laughing at their childish behavior.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Louis thinks he's quite the comedian himself.” Harry said sarcastically when we were gathered in the living room sipping on some red wine. Well they were sipping on red wine while I was drinking coke.

“I am. Ask Liam.” Louis replied. Harry looked at me, waiting for an answer.

“He actually is. I mean no one makes me laugh except Louis.” I replied in whole honesty. Louis grinned happily and gave Harry an _I-told-you-so_ look.

“Alright, tell us a joke then.” Niall chirped.

“ _Hmm..._ let me think.”

“Say the one you told me last time. I didn’t get to hear the rest of it.” Harry said. Louis looked at him in thought and then smiled.

“Alright, why did the mushroom go to the party?” Louis asked. I heard this joke before and I remember when he told me it for the first time. I couldn’t stop laughing for almost five minutes. It wasn't because it was a really funny joke. No, it was the way Louis says it.

“Don’t know. Why?” Niall asked.

“Because he was a fungi.”

Niall burst out laughing, falling off of the couch and holding his stomach. Zayn laughed loudly while Harry was wiping tears away from his laughter. I looked at Louis and laughed and he looked at Niall that was now lying completely on the floor and he couldn't help but burst out laughing himself.

“Alright... Alright baby. I’ll give it to you. You are funny.” Harry said while giggling.

“Funny? He’s fucking hilarious.” Zayn corrected, laughing again. After we calmed the laughing down Niall suggested we should go to the club. They all agreed, except me. They looked at me, waiting for my reply.

“Liam I’m going. You’re my bodyguard remember.” Louis said.

“Not anymore Louis. I’m sure Harry would keep you safe.” I replied. Louis smiled widely and looked at a smiling Harry.

“Why aren’t you going?” Zayn asked.

“Why should I? I mean I don’t drink and I’m not into dancers so what’s the use?”

“Wait... you don’t drink?” Niall asked in disbelief. I shook my head no. “Like ever?”

“No, he can’t drink.” Louis replied for me.

“Why not?”

“Because alcohol ruins your kidney and I only have one, so better be safe than sorry.”

“Just one? What happened to the other? Don’t tell me ya ate it when you were in the womb, mate.” Niall asked in horror.

“No, I was just born with one.” I laughed. Niall let out a breath of air and wiped his forehead in relief.

“So you never drank before?” Zayn asked.

“No, I have. It just got really ugly in the end.”

“Okay, what are you going to do then if you’re not going to the club?” Louis asked, changing the subject which I know exactly why. He didn't like to remember that dreadful day.

“Home. I’m tired and I have work tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll drive you then.” Zayn said. I was about to protest when he pulled me out of the apartment.

**🎈🎈🎈**

We made it to my building and Zayn had the song Into You for Ariana Grande playing in the background.

“We’re here.” He announced softly.

“Yeah, thank you for the ride.” I replied, getting out of the car, but before I got the chance to step out, he stopped me.

“Liam,” I turned around and looked at him. I was soon pulled inside and Zayn hovering on top of me.

“I still didn’t forget what I said.” Zayn said in a husky voice.

“Zayn...”

“ _Shhh..._ Listen to what Ari is saying.” He said, so I paid attention to the lyrics.

_🎵A little bit dangerous_   
_But baby that’s how_ _I_ _want it_   
_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you🎵_

I heard her sing. I was about to say something when Zayn suddenly kissed me. I wasted no time and kissed him back while I held him by his neck to deepen the kiss.

Zayn traced my lower lip, asking for access, so I opened up for him and he dipped his warm tongue into my mouth. I moaned and tugged on his hair. Zayn’s hand was cupping my face while the other slithered under my shirt. I moaned loudly when Zayn pinched my nipple with his nails. I tugged his hair tightly and Zayn pinched my nipple again.

“Z-Zayn...” I pulled away to speak.

“ _Shhh..._ Baby, just let me make you feel good.” He shushed me down and attached my lips with his again.

My hands rested on his chest and I then got the courage and started to go down more, slipping them under his shirt. Zayn groaned when I started touching all over his chest. He started kissing and sucking my sweet spot and that just made me lose control. Zayn pulled my shirt over my head and threw his shirt and mine in the back. He then went back to suck on my neck while I squirmed under him.

“Zayn... Zayn...” I moaned.

“You taste so sweet.” He murmured, giving open-mouthed kisses all over my chest. He went lower and started kissing around my nipples, capturing one into his sinful mouth and sucking on the bus hard.

“Fuck! What are you doing?” I gasped, pulling his head up to me so I could kiss him.

“Leave me.” Zayn whined, going back to suck on my nipple. He licked and swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud until it hardened under his warm, wet tongue that was doing sinful things. He then pulled it between his teeth and started to tug, making me arch my back and a choked sound come out of me. Zayn smirked and let go of it, making me sit back and catch my breath when his mouth and suddenly came back and sucked hard on my sensitive flesh.

" _Mmm... Baby..."_ I moaned, letting all the sounds that I've been holding out.

"Yeah, just like that. Moan for me." Zayn said, going back to tugging and nipping on it which made me turn into a moaning mess. It was like his words were enough for me to let go and do as he pleased.

Zayn finally let go of the poor bud and pulled away to give it a good look. He smiled when he saw it all red and puffed up.

“Zayn...” I panted when he pulled away and went back to his seat. “Zayn?” I called again, doing grabby hands because I didn't want him to stop now that he got me all flustered and hot.

“This is for you to remember how boring I am when I kiss you.” He said pointing at my hard on that was bulging from my jeans.

“W-what?”

“Good night, princess.” Zayn smirked and turned away.

I looked at him, wondering if he's being serious or not, but Zayn just smirked and motioned for my building. I finally got out of the car and went up to my building. I turned around, waiting for him to tell me this was all a big joke, but Zayn just waved goodbye and motioned for me to go in. I shook my head in confusion and got inside.

Zayn truly is a weirdo.

🎈🎈🎈

The next day I woke up feeling exhausted. Last night I couldn’t fall asleep, thanks to Zayn who gave me a hard on. I groaned out loud and got up to get ready for work. I did my morning routine and was putting my shirt on when I noticed a dark mark on my neck.

“Fuck!” I cursed out loud when I remembered Zayn sucking my neck. I groaned in frustration and pulled out a turtleneck shirt to hide the mark. I grabbed a banana and made my way out of my apartment.

🎈🎈🎈

“Hey Liam. How are you feeling today?” Luke asked.

“Good, thank you for asking.”

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck under your uniform? Isn’t it hot?” Luke quizzed.

“Um... No, I just feel cold.” I mumbled. Luke just shrugged and asked if I wanted to have lunch with him today. “I’m really not hungry.” I replied.

“Nonsense, you’re having lunch with me. My treat.” Luke replied, pulling me out of the kitchen and pushing me to the changing rooms. I changed back to my regular clothes and got out to find Luke smiling brightly at me. “Ready?”

“Yeah, but why don’t we eat here?” I questioned.

“Because I want to go somewhere different.” Luke replied. I just nodded, and he led me out of the restaurant.

Luke led me to his car, and I was about to enter when I heard someone call my name, so I turned around and found Zayn sitting in his red Ferrari. He got out of the car and walked up to us. I looked at Luke who just shrugged at me.

“Hey babes.” Zayn smirked at me.

“Hi.”

“Where are you going?” Zayn questioned when he saw Luke stand by my side.

“We’re going out for lunch.” Luke announced, wrapping his arm around my waist. Zayn looked at his arm and glared at it, so I quickly moved away before Zayn starts another fight.

“Great, I’ll join you then. We’ll take my car.” Zayn said walking back to his car, without waiting for a reply. “Are you guys coming or what?” Zayn called from inside his car. I looked at Luke and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked to Zayn’s car. Luke was about to get into the front seat when Zayn stopped him, “I usually have Liam sitting by me.” He said with a fake smile. Luke rolled his eyes and went to the back. I climbed in and Zayn leaned forward, putting my seatbelt on for me. He then gave my waist a light pinch which made me swat his hand away.

“Weirdo.” I muttered softly.

“Princess.” Zayn responded back with a grin. I couldn’t help but smile at his response.

“I really appreciate you coming to my restaurant Mr. Malik.” Luke chirped when Zayn started driving.

“You should thank Liam, really. He’s the reason I’m there always.” Zayn replied, smiling my way.

“Yeah, he’s the best chef we have there.” Luke agreed.

“Trust me, I know.” Zayn winked at me, making me giggle with flushed cheeks. “Babes, why are you wearing this shirt. It’s burning hot outside.” Zayn asked, looking at me for a split second.

“He’s feeling cold.” Luke replied for me.

“Oh really? Well I’m sure you’re burning hot right now after you saw me. Let me see.” Zayn said, putting his hand under my shirt.

“Z-Zayn...” I murmured, pulling his hand away.

“Calm down princess. I’m just checking your temperature.”

“Why don’t you check his forehead then?” Luke suggested.

“Because I like touching him. You got a problem with that?” Zayn spat.

“Zayn, stop.” I called. Zayn looked at me and pulled his hand away. He parked the car at a five-star restaurant and looked at me.

“Liam I’m sure you forgot your shirt here last night. Luke could you pass Liam’s shirt please.” Zayn asked Luke casually. My cheeks couldn’t turn redder than now. Luke looked speechless and just handed me my shirt from yesterday.

“Liam how did you go home then? With no shirt on?” Luke asked, making my cheeks burn from embarrassment. I never realized I wasn’t wearing a shirt last night when I went up to my apartment. Good thing no one saw me then.

“Here you go, babes.” Zayn smiled, handing me my shirt. I took it from him and just stared out of the window. “Put it on.” Zayn said, making me look at him and quirk my brow up. “Oh... I get it. Don’t worry, love.” He then turned to Luke and spoke, “Could you please wait for us inside?” Zayn asked politely. Luke had his mouth parted open and just stared from me to Zayn. I couldn’t face him, but I could see his expression from the mirror.

“Uh... Yeah, sure.” Luke murmured, getting out of his daze.

After Luke got out and entered the restaurant Zayn broke off into a fit of laughter.

“You asshole! Why d'you do that?” I seethed.

“Come on, it was funny. He looked so shocked.” Zayn laughed, holding his stomach.

“Shut up, now he’s gonna think we have a thing.” I replied, not helping the soft smile that came up to me.

“Well we are.” Zayn replied, wiping his eyes that had tears form from all his laughter.

“We just made out a couple of times. No big deal.” I shrugged.

“Hm... alright so I guess it won’t be a big deal if I kissed you now. Would it?” Zayn smirked. I looked at him and couldn’t make out any words. “Can I kiss you princess?” Zayn whispered, coming closer to me.

“Yes.” I breathed, staring at his beautiful pink lips. Zayn crashed his lips onto mine and I quickly parted my lips to deepen it. His tongue plugged into my mouth and I quickly grabbed it and sucked on it like it was some kind of popsicle.

“Fuck!” Zayn cursed, peppering kisses all over my face.

“ _Mmm...”_ I moaned when he pulled my shirt off and sucked on my neck.

“You’re so sexy, baby.” Zayn groaned, sucking on my sweet spot.

“Zayn... Luke...” I moaned softly. Zayn pulled away and looked at me with dark eyes. He then handed me my tee from yesterday and I quickly put it on.

“We’ll finish this after lunch.” Zayn whispered when we got out of the car. He then looked around to see if anyone was looking, but there wasn't anyone since it was too early for lunch and we were parked in the back. Besides Zayn's windows were tinted and we were lucky for not having anyone see us from the front window. After Zayn made sure we were safe we both got into the restaurant.

Luke was seated at a table, looking through the menu. He saw us and smiled but his smile quickly faded away when he looked at me.

“Did you order yet?” Zayn asked when we sat down.

“Uh... No, I was waiting for you two to arrive.” Luke replied, staring at my neck. I furrowed my brows confused why he was staring at me weirdly when I suddenly heard Zayn gasp.

“Shit! Sorry babes, I forgot to cover it up.” Zayn cursed, pulling my head sideways.

“Hide what?” I asked, oblivious on what he’s talking about.

“The love bites.” Zayn replied casually, making my eyes widen when I remembered the big love bite that he left on my neck from last night. “Don’t worry, it’s not that noticeable. Right Luke?” Zayn asked. Luke still looked shocked and said nothing. He kept on looking from me to Zayn when Zayn suddenly put his arm around my neck, making Luke quickly look away.

“Uh... excuse me.” Luke said, clearing his throat and getting up.

After Luke was out of earshot I removed Zayn’s hand from around me and glared at him. “What the hell was that about?” I hissed angrily.

“Calm down. I know he keeps on hitting on you, so I did you a favor.”

“And showing off the love bite is a good idea?” I hissed.

“Yeah, he’s gonna think we’re together and leave you alone from now on.” Zayn replied, looking through the menu. “I’m thinking of having the steak. What do you say?” Zayn asked, making me look at him in disbelieve. “Calm down Liam, it’s just a love bite.” Zayn droned.

“That my boss saw.” I remarked.

“Your gay boss that has been flirting with you for God knows how long.” Zayn corrected, making me shut up after that. _I mean he was right after all_. Several minutes later Luke came back and we ordered our food and started chatting about random things.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Taste this babes. It’s amazing.” Zayn said, cutting a piece of his steak and putting it on my dish. I took a piece of it and it truly tasted amazing.

“ _Mmm..._ that’s so good.” I moaned. Zayn just smiled and winked.

“So... how long have you two been together?” Luke asked after it went quiet.

“What?”

“A month, I think? Right princess?” Zayn asked, smirking at me.

“Uh... Yeah.” I mumbled, taking another bite from my food to avoid any eye contact.

“That’s good. But I never knew you were gay Liam?” Luke quizzed.

“I’m not.”

“He wasn’t until I showed up.” Zayn smirked.

“Oh, I’m saying. The funny thing is I used to always flirt with you, but you never showed any interest.” Luke laughed nervously.

“Then why did you keep on flirting with him?” Zayn questioned.

“I don’t know. I thought maybe someday he’ll like me the same way as I like him.” Luke replied sheepishly. I suddenly felt bad for him. I put my fork down and stared at Luke who just smiled sadly at me and lowered his head.

“Luke... I...”

“It’s fine, Liam. I get it.” Luke replied. “I better get going now. You could take the rest of the day off. And thanks for lunch Zayn.” And with that Luke left.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Zayn asked after a moment.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” I muttered.

“But you barley ate your food.”

“I’m just not feeling very well. Could you please take me back home?” I asked. Zayn looked at me and then nodded. He asked for the check and paid for it. I tried splitting it in half, but he didn’t refused, saying he wanted to spoil the princess. His words, not mine.

Zayn drove back to my place and I said a quick goodbye and got out to enter my building.

While I was going up the stairs Luke's words kept on repeating themselves. _I really can’t believe he liked me. I mean I knew, but I never realized he liked me_ _to the point where he_ _didn't_ _give up._

My life is so complicated.

🎈🎈🎈

The following week passed by slower than ever. Luke made sure not to see me unless he really had to and he just gives me orders and walk out.

I haven’t really seen Zayn too because he was in France for some business.

“Why do you feel so bad then? I thought he creeped you out?” Louis asked. I was at Harry’s apartment and Louis and I were in the living room catching up when I told him all about Luke and his interest in me. But I didn't tell him what Zayn did because I was sure he'd freak out.

“He did, but... I don’t know.” I groaned. We then heard the front door open and close afterwards.

“Hey baby, what’s going on?” Harry asked Louis when he saw me lying on the floor sulking in my misery.

“Nothing. Liam is just having some relationship problems.” Louis replied.

“I’m not having relationship problems. It’s just that—“ I argued, getting up to find Harry, Niall and Zayn all staring at me.

“Hiya lad!” Niall chirped.

“Hey.” I muttered, staring at all three of them.

“Go on, tell us what’s going on with ya, mate. Maybe we can help ya out.” Niall went on. They all sat down and I got off of the floor. They were all staring at me, ready for me to speak when I averted my eyes, not wanting to look at any of them. Especially the raven haired boy.

“What’s going on Liam?” Harry asked, sounding concerned.

“There’s this guy that really likes him and Liam pushed him away.” Louis replied for me when I did no signs of speaking.

“How?” Harry quizzed.

“I kinda let him think I’m seeing someone now.” I mumbled, avoiding any eye contact with Zayn.

“And? What’s the problem with that? Do ya like him back then?” Niall questioned.

“No... I don’t know. I just...” I stressed out.

“Just what?” Zayn quizzed, quirking his brow up. “You don’t like him and he was always flirting with you, making you feel uncomfortable. He kept on harassing you and you did nothing about it.”

“Luke never harassed me before.” I defended.

“Leeyum, when someone touches you without your permission, it’s called harassing.” Zayn backpanned.

“But he didn’t.”

“Yes, he did. I even saw it with my own eyes!” Zayn snarled, staring at me. I stayed quiet because he was right.

“Li, I have a question, how did ya let him think you're seeing someone?” Niall questioned.

“I... I...”

“I told Luke that me and him are together.” Zayn said bluntly.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Louis exclaimed loudly. “You told Luke that you and Liam are dating?” He seethed which Zayn nodded in return. “Great, now Luke is gonna think Liam’s gay.”

“Well he is.” Zayn spat, making my skin pale. I quickly motioned for him to be quiet which thankfully he understood. “I mean he probably is. Who knows.” Zayn added when he saw my expression.

“I would know if my best friend likes dick or not, and I’m positive he doesn’t.” Louis spat, giving Zayn a dirty look. I suddenly felt my heart sink. I know most people wouldn't take it easy knowing their best mate likes the same gender, but I never expected Louis to be one of them. Zayn mumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes in return.

“Alright what’s the problem with that?” Harry asked, trying to understand better.

“I feel bad for him. He really likes me and I just shut him down. Now he’s put a distance between us and it’s just awkward.” I huffed out.

“And you don’t want it to be awkward between you two, right?” Harry asked which I nodded my head In return. “Then how about you quit? I’m sure you’ll find another job in no time.”

“Yeah, you should quit. I’ll hook you up at a better restaurant than the one you’re working at now.” Zayn agreed.

“Quitting is not a solution. No, I’ll just talk to him and explain everything.”

“Don’t. Let him believe you’re seeing someone. I mean eventually you will anyways.” Zayn added.

“Yeah, a girl, not a guy.” Louis remarked, making me go quiet and lower my head In return.

 _Louis is my best friend, and that’s what he said. But_ _I_ _don’t blame him. He thinks I’m straight. Well_ _I_ _am. I just enjoy kissing Zayn. No big problem._ I convinced myself.

Niall then chirped out of the blue that we should all go clubbing.

“Come on Liam. You said no, the last time.” Louis whined when I said no for the second time.

“Yeah, besides we’ll be going to one that’s far away from here.” Niall added. I looked at them and they all looked hopeful so I finally agreed.

We all piled up in Harry’s car, since it’s the biggest and Harry drove off. Louis was sitting in the front while me, Zayn and Niall were all in the back. Zayn was sitting in the middle and his thigh was touching mine. I kept on scooting away, but his knee kept on bumping into my own.

“Oh, it’s that one.” Zayn said, leaning closer to me to look out of the window. I held my breath when he put his hand on my thigh while the other one was pointing at the club. He finally pulled it off and backed away when Harry parked the car. We got out and made our way to the front.

There was a long queue outside, waiting to get in. The bouncer saw Zayn and made some way for us to enter. We got in and I was welcomed with the strong smell of alcohol.

The place was full since it was the weekend. Zayn took us up to the VIP section where a table was already set for us and we all sat down.

“How did we get a table in here?” Louis questioned my own thoughts.

“Because Zayn’s friend owns the club.” Harry replied. Zayn just smirked and ordered a round of shots and a cocktail for me.

“Oh my, look who it is.” A woman came and stood in front of us.

“Hey Zayn, you didn’t say you were coming here tonight?” The girl Gigi that I met at the restaurant said.

“Yeah, it was a last minute call.” Zayn droned with an eye roll.

“Okay then, we’ll join you.” Gigi chirped, making herself comfortable by Zayn. Two more girls sat down that were Kendall and Taylor. They both looked at Harry and whispered something to each other which Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled Louis closer to him in return.

“Where’s Selena? She should be here by now.” Taylor whined after some time.

“Wait, Selena is comin?” Niall asked with excitement.

“Yeah, calm down blondie. She doesn’t date fatties like you.” Taylor laughed.

“Shut up Taylor!” Zayn snapped.

“Calm down, babe. She was just joking.” Gigi quickly said.

“I don’t know. Was she Gigi?” Harry asked bitterly.

“She was.” Kendall spat angrily at him.

“Um... Excuse me. I need to go have a wee.” I said, getting up to get away from the thick tension that surrounded us.

“You need to have a what?” Kendall asked.

“A wee.” I repeated.

“A wee? What are you five?” Kendall laughed, making Gigi and Taylor join in as well. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I never knew _wee_ is a word for children. I mean most people who are English say it.

“Well that’s what we English people call it. What do you Americans say, oh that’s right you say a piss” Louis sassed out. Harry started laughing at Louis’ sassiness and kissed his head softly. Niall broke off into a fit of laughter and so did Zayn.

“Whatever. We just didn’t get what he meant.” Taylor said smugly.

“I’m sorry if you didn’t understand. My apologies to you ladies, but I need to go to the restroom.” I apologized sweetly. They all looked at me and awed of how cute I was. I just looked at them with confusion written all over my face. _Weren’t_ _they_ _just making fun of me?_ I questioned myself.

Zayn pointed at the restrooms and told me to hurry back, so I walked away and made my way to the restroom. I did my business and washed my hands. I was about to go back to our table when I bummed into someone.

“I’m very sorry. It was my fault.” I apologized, holding the woman that I bumped into.

“No, it’s fine. It was actually mines. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She replied.

I looked up at her and it was, “Cheryl?” I questioned.

“Oh, Liam.” She said happily. She pulled me into a hug and I quickly hugged her back. “How are you?” She asked after we pulled away.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Good, good.” She repeated. “Can I buy you a drink?” She asked, getting to the point quickly.

“Oh, um... I’m actually here with some friends.” I replied sheepishly.

“Oh, maybe some other time then?” She suggested.

“Maybe. Who are you here with?”

“Oh, I was supposed to meet my friend here, but she couldn’t make it.”

“So you’re all alone now?” I questioned which she nodded in return. “Would you like to join us then?” I asked out of politeness.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude on your small gather.”

“No, it’s fine.” I assured. She smiled at me and pulled me into another hug, mumbling a thank you. I then made my way back to our table with Cheryl behind me. I stood in front of our table and cleared my throat to grab their attention. “You guys, this is Cheryl.” I introduced which they all replied with a hello. “I hope you don’t mind her joining us tonight, but she was supposed to meet with her friend when she bailed out on her last minute.”

“Not at all. Come here, luv.” Louis said, putting a fake smile on. _Oh god, now Louis will question her about everything. Maybe this was a bad idea?_ I panicked in my head. “How old are you Cheryl?” Louis asked, making me facepalm myself mentally.

“I’m 33 years old.” She replied. We were all shocked when we knew her real age. She looked not older than 22.

“Whoa, you’re old.” Kendall blurted out.

“Kendall.” Harry warned.

“No, it’s fine. Yes dear, I’m old.” Cheryl replied with a smile on her face.

“So Cheryl, do you like Liam?” Niall asked bluntly.

“Niall!” I gasped. “I’m so sorry Cheryl. My friends are not great with strangers.” I apologized on the behalf of them.

“It’s totally fine Liam. And yes, I really like your friend Liam. He’s a very sweet guy and very loveable. Anyone would love him really.” She replied, making my cheeks tint pink from her response. I smiled at her which she gladly returned.

“So Cheryl, tell us what you do?” Zayn questioned, cutting us from our gaze.

🎈🎈🎈

“I’m thirsty. Can I drink from your water?” Cheryl asked me.

“Sure.” I replied, handing her my glass of cooled water. Zayn stared at Cheryl while she sipped from my glass.

“Thank you, that was very refreshing.”

“You're welcome.” I smiled back.

“How was work?” She asked, so I started telling her what’s going on.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Babes, do you want anything to drink?” Zayn asked after about an hour.

Cheryl and I were really into our conversation that we didn’t realize how long we’ve been talking. She was telling me all about The X Factor and how many amazing new voices they discovered this year.

“Liam... Leeyum...” Zayn whined.

“What?” I turned around to answer him when he nudged my shoulder.

“I’ve been calling you forever now.” Zayn hissed with annoyance.

“Sorry, I was really into our conversation.” I replied sheepishly. Zayn rolled his eyes and repeated what he asked. “No, thank you, I’m fine. Would you like something to drink Cheryl?” I asked, turning around to her.

“No, thank you.” She replied. Zayn just rolled his eyes and got up.

“Zayn could you get me a martini?” Gigi asked.

“Go get yourself one.” Zayn spat, walking away, making me look at his back with confusion.

 _Then why did he ask if_ _I_ _wanted something_ _to drink if he wasn’t willing to get Gigi one?_ I questioned myself.

🎈🎈🎈

Cheryl and I were laughing at something Simone said to her the other day when I suddenly heard a loud crash. I turned around to find Zayn slumped down, trying to pick up the broken glass pieces off of the floor.

“Zayn, leave it.” Harry called.

“No... I can do it.” He slurred out, picking up the big pieces of glass.

“Zayn, stop. You’ll cut yourself.” Harry said, trying to pull his friend up, but Zayn yanked his arm away from Harry’s hold and he suddenly gasped loudly. I got up quickly and rushed to his side, looking at him nursing his hand that was dripping blood.

“Zayn, you cut yourself.” I said, holding his hand in mine to inspect it.

“Yeah, kiss it to make it better.” He pouted, pushing his hand up to my face. I stared at his drunken state and said nothing. People were staring at us and Zayn wasn’t in his right mind. “Kiss it.” He whined again, slurring the _t_ this time.

 _“_ I will, but let’s get it cleaned first.” I replied softly, pulling him off of the floor and getting away from the eyes of strangers that surrounded us.

I led Zayn to the restrooms and washed his injured hand. I then grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it with it.

“We need to take you to the hospital. It’s a deep cut.” I said, wrapping it up the best way possible.

“It’s your fault.” Zayn pouted.

“How is it my fault?”

“You were ignoring me the whole night and were just talking to this slut Cheryl.” Zayn pouted.

“Zayn, please don’t call her that.” I said calmly which made Zayn's pout increase. “But I’m sorry for ignoring you. I thought you were talking to Gigi?” I asked Zayn who just rolled his eyes when I mentioned her name.

“Can we go home now so you could kiss it better?” Zayn asked, jutting his bottom lip out. I couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful pink lips. They looked so puffy and...

“I-I... we’ll go to the hospital first.” I breathed out. Zayn just smirked and pulled me out of the restrooms.

🎈🎈🎈

After we left the club, I called an Uber, and we went to the hospital. Zayn got his hand wrapped, but didn’t need any stitching, _t_ _hank God_ , so I took him back to his house.

“Zayn, put this cream on three times a day, and take these pills if you feel any pain.” I explained, putting the medicine on the island. “Zayn, I’m serious.” I called when I saw him roll his eyes and not pay attention to what I was saying.

“I don’t need those. Your kiss is the only cure I need.” Zayn responded, making my cheeks heat up. “Kiss, kiss.” He jutted his bottom lip out, holding his wrapped hand up to my face. I huffed out and puckered my lips to kiss his hand, but was met with his lips instead.

“W-what...”

“Just kiss me.” Zayn hushed me down and attached my lips with his again.

This time the kiss was slow. Zayn traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly gave. His tongue plugged into my mouth and started roaming around, testing and licking every surface he could reach. His tongue touched mine, and we both started fighting for dominance. Zayn groaned lowly and pinched my waist with his good hand, making me yelp and Zayn grab my tongue and start to suck on it.

I felt my jeans stiffen from the crotch area and Zayn pulling me closer wasn't helping at all. I suddenly felt his hard member touch mine, making me moan from the sudden contact. Zayn smirked and pulled me even closer than before. He started rubbing his cock onto mine, creating some kind of friction that felt like pure bliss. He then started to suck on my sweet spot, letting me moan and arch my back.

“Z-Zayn...” I whimpered, pulling my head sideways to give him more room to suck my neck. Zayn started mouthing all over my hot skin, making soft moans escape from me. I suddenly felt something grope my member, so I looked down to find Zayn palming me through my jeans. “Z-Zayn... _Mhmm... D-don’t s-stop.”_ I moaned. Zayn started palming me harder which made me groan with pure pleasure.

Suddenly Zayn unzipped my jeans and slipped his hand down my boxers, grabbing me and making me gasp from the sudden contact of his strong hand. I looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“W-what are—“

“ _Shhh..._ Baby, Just enjoy it.” He shushed me down and attached our lips together again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lower lip into my mouth to suck on it. Zayn’s injured hand was resting on my waist while the other one was stroking my member slowly.

“F-faster.” I panted, so Zayn smirked at me and started to move his hand quicker. “ _Mhh_ _..._ _Ahhh_ _... Faster...”_ I chanted, so Zayn started moving his hand in a really fast pace, making my stomach bubble and my insides flip. “I-I’m so close.” I cried out.

Zayn moved his hand in one move which made me loll my head on his shoulder and scream in delight while I came long and hard.

I was breathing rapidly while I came down from my high while Zayn stayed milking everything I had to give him.

I finally came down from my climax and picked my head up from Zayn’s shoulder. He smiled his sexy smile and kept on stroking my softened cock.

“Zayn...” I whined from over sensitivity. Zayn just smirked and pulled his hand that was covered with white cum all over it. He looked from me to his hand and I knew what he was going to do, so I quickly pulled his hand away. “Don’t. It’s disgusting.” I hissed embarrassingly, pulling his hand away from his face.

“Why do you care? I want to taste you.” He replied, pulling his hand away from me.

“Please don’t.” I said softly, biting my lower lip. Zayn just smiled and pulled his hand up to his mouth. He licked his forefinger first and I quickly shut my eyes, not ready to see this.

“ _Mmm...”_ I heard him moan, so I peeked one eye open and took a look at Zayn who was now licking his fingers hungrily.

I felt my mouth go dry from the dirty scene that was in front of me. Zayn was licking all over his hand while moaning softly. With every moan I felt my heart stop and blood rush down to my member all over again. Zayn cleaned his hand completely and stared at me. I gulped and stared into his dark eyes.

“You taste so sweet.” He said huskily which made a squeak come out of me. Zayn pulled me closer and I quickly put my hand onto my member to hide my hard on from him.

Zayn quirked his brow at me and then looked down to my covered member. He pulled my hand away and saw the tent that was forming in my pants. He smirked and sat on the couch while pulling me on top of him. He hissed with pain when my hand accidentally bumped his injured one, so I was about to pull away, but he held me still with his good hand.

He pulled each of my leg on each side of him, so I would straddle his lap. He started rocking me slowly on his lap, making my member and his rub together. I moaned from the amazing friction and haven’t realized I started rocking my hips faster. Zayn stopped rocking me and let me take control.

I started rocking harder and faster while Zayn groaned and threw his head on the couch. I bit my lower lip, trying to stop a loud moan from escaping. I mean Zayn looked so sexy. His head thrown back while a light coat of sweat was covering his forehead. His lips were extra red and puffy from all the kissing and the fact that he keeps on sticking his tongue out to wet them was so sinful.

I crashed my lips to his and dipped my tongue into his warm, wet mouth while still moving my hips. Zayn moaned and slipped his hand under my shirt to pull it off. He struggled because he had only one good hand so I helped him out and took it off. I took his shirt off next and my hands started roaming around his tattooed chest, wanting to feel every muscle under my touch.

“Fuck baby! I’m close.” Zayn groaned when I kissed down his jaw. I started kissing lower and lower until I reached his neck. I kissed the vein that was sticking out and Zayn moaned loudly, so I pulled my head and stared at him.

He had his head still thrown back with his eyes shut. His mouth was parted open and his tongue was sticking out a bit, so I went down to his neck again and thought I should suck on the same place to see what he’ll do.

“Fuck... Leeyum...” Zayn moaned loudly, making me smile to myself, knowing I was the cause of the pleasure he's receiving.

I started sucking on his sweet spot softly and then pulled away and blew hot air on it. Zayn shivered with delight and I looked at the mark that I left on his beautiful silky flesh and smiled. Zayn pulled me up some more and started thrusting his cock up, making me gasp when I felt his member poke my bum. I shivered and clung to Zayn, kissing him hard.

Zayn kept on thrusting hard and fast until he grunted loudly and threw his head onto my chest. I looked at him while he climaxed and I felt my stomach bubble for the second time tonight.

I reached down to touch my throbbing cock, but Zayn pulled my hand away and replaced it with his. He started palming me through my jeans and after several seconds I shot spurts of cum inside my jeans.

Zayn held me while I breathed rapidly. His breathing wasn’t even as well, so our chests rose and fell together. I looked at Zayn and he just gave me a lazy smile in return while rubbing his thumb over my hip softly.

“Uh... I should probably get going now.” I mumbled, getting off of his lap.

“Stay the night.” Zayn murmured. I turned around and looked at him. “It’s already late and I have a lot of bedrooms here.”

“No, but thanks. I should get going.”

“Why? I thought you’ll be taking care of me and remind me to take my medicine.” Zayn pouted.

“I... I can’t.” I breathed out. Zayn’s face fell when I rejected his offer. “I’ll call you every six hours to remind you, okay? I gotta go now. Bye.” I called, pulling my shirt off of the floor and getting out quickly.

“Liam! Let me drive you home.” Zayn called after me.

“You’re drunk. Go to bed.” I called back and got out of the gates.

“Call me when you make it safely.” I heard Zayn call, so I just raised my hand and waved it to let him know I heard him and ran off.

 _What the fuck have I just done? I just made out with my friend that just gave me the best hand job ever! Liam you just fucked up big time!_ I thought to myself.

**🎈🎈🎈**

I ran to the bus station and then noticed the wet patch on the front of my jeans. I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment, so I pulled my shirt down and hid the wet spot with my hand while I climbed the bus. It was dark and I had faded blue jeans on, so probably no one could see the cum stain, unless you really pay close attention.

I made it back home safely and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Zayn.

_**From Zayn; Good, miss you already** _ **.**

I read the text repeatedly. I couldn’t help my fluttering heart from melting from his words.

I stripped out of my dirty clothes and laid in bed. I stared at Zayn’s text for five more minutes when another text appeared.

_**From Zayn; Good night princess.** _

I smiled and shut my phone, going into a deep slumber while thinking about a raven haired boy named Zayn Malik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gays, I just want to say I meant no insult towards any of the girls. I truly don't see them this way and I have full respect to them. This is just a fictional book. 
> 
> Anygays... thank you for reading.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤


	4. Chapter 4

"Liam, Luke wants to see you." Calum called, so I nodded my head and told Calum to look out for the food.

"You wanted to see me, Luke?" I said when I first walked into his office.

"Yes, please sit down Liam." Luke replied, shutting his laptop and looking at me, so I sat down and waited for him to speak up. "Liam, I'm very sorry about the way I've been acting recently. It's just the idea of you and Zayn together shocked me very much." Luke confessed. "I mean as long as I knew, you were straight as a pole and the news of you and Zayn just crashed over my head." He breathed out, still in total shock.

"Oh..." Was all I could muster out.

"But don't worry, we'll go back as we used to be. I'm over the fact." Luke gave me a light smile. "And besides, it's actually good that you're gay now. I mean if things don't work out between you two... Yeah." Luke shut up when he realized what he just said.

I wanted to shout and scream that I wasn't gay, but who am I kidding here. Last night I came off twice by a guy. A raven haired guy to be exact.

"I wanted to take you out for coffee to show my sincere apology." Luke said, cutting me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no need."

"No, please. It would make me feel much better." Luke responded, making me purse my lips and give a slight nod.

**🎈🎈🎈**

"How crazy is that? I mean you're gay!" Luke laughed.

"Mhm..." I hummed, taking a huge gulp from my black coffee. We've been here for over ten minutes and Luke hasn't shut up by pointing out I'm gay every few seconds.

"Who would've thought a sexy bloke like you would turn out gay?" Luke breathed out, staring at me with heart eyes.

"Yeah, who knew." I mumbled nervously. Luke was about to say something when my phone rang, so I pulled it out, grateful for the distraction and looked down to find a reminder.

"Excuse me, but I need to call Zayn, _my_ boyfriend." I said, emphasizing the word _my_. Luke clenched his jaw but motioned with his hand to go ahead, so I pressed on Zayn's contact and called.

"Hey princess, missed me?" Zayn asked sarcastically when he first picked up.

"Yeah, missed you so much, babe." I replied a bit loudly so Luke would hear me clearly.

"Huh?" Zayn sounded shocked as ever and to be honest, so was I.

"Zayn stop, I'm sitting with someone now. I'll tell you what I'm wearing under when I'm alone." I said with a fake laugh while trying to sound a bit seductive.

"Uh... Leeyum? Are you okay?" Zayn murmured, gulping hard. I looked at Luke who had his mouth hung wide open, making me let out a small smile.

"Babe, I said later. I can't now. You know i do too." I whined, mouthing _sorry_ to Luke who had his mouth hung wide open. "Zayn you're such a dirty boy." I fake giggled.

"Liam, you're freaking me out. What's going on? Whh are you spealing like this?" Zayn asked, getting impatient from my weird actions.

"I said I'll tell you later. I just called to remind you to take your medicine." I said through the phone, feeling a blush coat my cheeks.

"O-kay? Thanks?" Zayn responded questioningly.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm back home, lying in bed alone, thinking about you." I said softly while staring at Luke who was now gawking at me.

"Liam... W-what?..." Zayn muttered unevenly.

"Y-yeah, I'll be naked." I muttered with a whisper, feeling my cheeks burn.

"W-what?"

"Mhm... I'll be thinking about you all day long." I breathed out. I didn't know if it was for real or just an act anymore. I just said everything that was on my mind randomly. I then looked at Luke to make sure he heard what I said and he had his eyes as wide as two gulf balls. "Baby, I have to go now. Bye." I whispered and ended the call. I put my phone away and fanned my burning face.

"Wow! Liam, that was hot." Luke breathed out, staring at me with hungry eyes. "Who knew you could dirty talk like that?" Luke exclaimed.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. _I thought it would piss him_ _off and let him see me disgusting, but the total opposite happened._

"You were so fucking sexy." Luke groaned, pulling my hand into his while I just stared at him in utter shock. "Zayn is so lucky. I'm fucking turned on by your talk. I wonder how he is right now? Bet he's jacking off by your words." He said, gripping my hand tighter. I just gawked at him. _Was he fucking me right now! I just dirty talked to my friend to make him jealous and he gets turned on by it?!_

"I think we should get back to work." I mumbled, pulling my hand away from his and getting up. Luke followed me and we both started walking back to the restaurant.

🎈🎈🎈

I was working in the kitchen grumpily. _My plan went down the hill._ Luke hasn't stopped giving me weird looks and touches whenever he comes in and to say it didn't bother me would be an understatement.

Thankfully my shift was over, so I was in the dressing rooms, getting ready to leave when suddenly Cathleen my coworker came in.

"Liam, someone is asking to see you." She called. She then noticed me shirtless, so she started stared at my naked torso, but I just ignored her ogling eyes because we all know Cathleen checks out everyone, and I mean EVERYONE.

"Who is it?" I asked when suddenly a pissed off Zayn walked in.

"Liam, what the fuck is going on? Why aren't you replying to my calls?!" Zayn fumed angrily, walking up to me. Luke walked in after him and noticed I was half naked and took that as an advantage and started staring at my naked chest hungrily, so I quickly threw myself at Zayn and kissed him hard.

Zayn just stood there in complete shock and I was just about to pull away when Zayn pulled me in tighter and kissed me again.

He traced my lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance which of course I denied. Zayn groaned and pinched my hip lightly, making me yelp and open my mouth. He quickly slipped his tongue in and started to explore my mouth. A soft moan escaped from me when his tongue touched mine and then he caught it and started to suck on the small bone when we suddenly heard someone clear their throat.

I pushed away from Zayn and saw Cathleen staring at us with her mouth agape. Luke was too busy staring at my naked chest which Zayn quickly noticed.

"Can you get out! I want to see my boyfriend!" Zayn seethed loudly, making Cathleen scramble out and Luke give one last glance at me and then walked out. "Fucking asshole." Zayn grumbled under his breath, making me giggle softly. "And you, why the fuck weren't you answering your phone?" He spat at me.

"I was working." I sighed. Zayn looked at my chest and his eyes turned darker, making me smirke and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"T-that doesn't... that tattoo... I mean... Can you please put a shirt on. I can't focus." Zayn said, getting frustrated.

"Mhm... Sure." I hummed with a smile on my face. I turned around and bent down to pick my shirt off of the floor when I suddenly felt a hand grip my bum. "Z-Zayn _..."_ I gasped.

I felt something hard poke me, making a soft noise come out of me. Zayn started rubbing his member to my bum that was covered still with pants, making me bite down on my lower lip. _"Mmm... Zayn..."_ I couldn't help but moan.

"Look how you made me feel from your call. I had to sport a hard on through the whole meeting and it was a meeting with Beyonce herself." Zayn said in a husky voice, rubbing his cock harder.

" _S-sorry."_ I mumbled, biting down on my lower lip harder to stop any noise to come out.

Zayn felt me hold back, so he spoke up, "Don't hold back, babes. Moan for me." Zayn whispered into my ear, pulling me up.

He pushed my front to the lockers and came and stood behind me. My palms went flat onto the lockers and I groaned when Zayn parted my feet and started to rub his member between them.

"Z-Zayn... someone might..."

"Then let's make it quick then." He replied, moving faster. I never realized I was pushing my bum to his member until I felt Zayn push me some more, making my cheek go flat on the locker. Zayn started to dry hump me while I started to rub my throbbing cock to the lockers to create some kind of friction.

"Zayn... I c-can't." I whimpered when the lockers weren't enough, so Zayn quickly reached his hand to my crotch and slipped it into my pants. He held me and started to stroke me fast, making my breathing quicken pre-cum leak out of me. "I'm c-close." I panted breathlessly. Zayn tugged my cock hard and then he did something that made me roll my eyes to the back of my head and come with a loud groan.

He kept stroking me through my high until I came down from my climax. My chest was still rising and falling rapidly and Zayn was still behind me, but he stopped his movements. I turned my head around to see what he was doing and found his head between my shoulder blades while he was trying to control his breathing. I could still feel his member poking me from behind, so I turned around and faced him. Zayn looked at me while breathing hard and I bit my lower lip and unzipped his pants slowly.

"Liam, you don't—"

" _Shhh..._ Just let me." I shushed him down and slipped a hand down his pants. I dared to touch him and Zayn hissed softly. I looked at him and took him slowly into my hand while keeping eye contact. This was the first time I have ever touched another guy's member.

I started to feel him into my hand and he felt so soft and velvety. He had pre-cum leaking out that made my movement easier and I noticed Zayn's cock was different from mine. He was thinner a bit, but longer. My hand couldn't cover him all, so I started to move my hand up and down slowly.

"Princess... F-faster." Zayn panted, breath coming out ragged, so I gulped and started moving my hand faster, making Zayn's breathing hitch.

I started working on his cock the same way I do with my own when I masturbate, putting my thumb between the slit and pushing down hard. This made Zayn gasp loudly and his head loll to my shoulder while he bit me there. I shuttered at the feeling of his teeth digging into my flesh and I accidentally squeezed his member hard.

"Fuck!" Zayn cursed.

"Sorry."

"No, do it again, baby. Felt so good." Zayn groaned while sucking on my neck, so I did it again and Zayn moaned loudly, making a satisfying smile creep up to me, know I was the cause of his pleasures. I kept on squeezing my hand around him while Zayn kept on groaning lowly. I then reached my hand down to his balls and cupped them with my fingers. "Pull them." Zayn instructed, letting go of my hot flesh.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just do it." Zayn replied, going back to suck on my neck. I hesitated at first, but Zayn bit my neck, digging his teeth there and making me squeeze his balls in return. Zayn groaned loudly and buried his head into the crook of my neck while I felt his whole body shake, shooting spurts of cum on my hand.

He came down from his high and picked his head up to stare at me with big, blown eyes. "This was the fastest I have ever came." Zayn confessed, staring at me and breathing rapidly. I couldn't help the blush that came over my face. Zayn just laughed and kissed my cheek sloppily, making me turn to mush.

We eventually pulled away and I gave Zayn an extra pair of shorts to change into.

"So we're going commando." Zayn laughed.

"Not completely. I mean we have pants on."

"You do. I have fucking shorts on." Zayn remarked.

"Sorry, I don't have any extra pants."

"'S fine. I mean I've been in worse." Zayn laughed, making me look at him questioningly. "I have a picture of Niall and me naked in bed leaked out." Zayn explained.

"But I thought Niall's straight?" I questioned.

"He is. We were young and we had a sleepover. Harry took the picture of us, and I still don't know how it got leaked since both boys swore they didn't." Zayn replied, looking deep in thought.

I pursed my lips and clenched my jaw. I don't know why the idea of Zayn and Niall together in bed pissed me off, so I then turned around and told Zayn to turn around so we could change.

"Come on, babe. We just came on each other's hand." Zayn said, making my cheeks turn to a scarlet color when he put it in that way.

"So? Now turn around." I retorted. Zayn looked at me and gave me an are _-you-serious_ look, it I wasn't backing out. "Turn around Zayn." I huffed out. Zayn rolled his eyes and finally turned around. He gave me his back and I was just about to pull my pants off when I saw Zayn turn his head back at me and take a peek. "Zayn!"

"What? I saw nothing." He smirked, turning his head around. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed. I might or might not smiled to myself in the process. "Can I look now?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, so Zayn turned around and smiled at me which I gladly returned. Whoever saw us would think we're two idiots from staring at each other with smiles on our faces.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Zayn suggested, cutting us from our dumb state we were in. I was about to decline but he quickly beat me, "Great, let's go." He cheered, putting his cap and sunglasses on.

"It's dark outside." I remarked.

"I know. It's just for the paps."

"Well it's a pretty bad disguise, if you ask me." I laughed.

"It's not a disguise. It's so they don't have a clear picture of me. On the mention of that, do you have any sunglasses?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Put them on. I don't want them to have a picture of you with me."

"And why? Oh, is because you don't want to be seen with a poor chef?" I sneered.

"What... Liam, no! I just don't want them to bother you. That's all." Zayn quickly replied, making me cross my arms in front of my chest and scoff. "Babes, it's for your own privacy. I care about you." Zayn said softly, making me suddenly feel bad. _And here I was thinking bad of him when he cared about my own privacy_.

I lowered my head down shamefully and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Zayn put his finger under my chin and lifted it up. "'S fine princess." He replied with a smile, so I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. I didn't have a hat in my locker, so I just grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over my head. Zayn smiled at me and he pulled me out of the dressing rooms.

I don't know exactly what I'm getting myself into, but I just can't stop.

Zayn drove us to a restaurant and my eyes widened when I knew what restaurant it was.

“Zayn... How did you—“

“I remember you mentioning wanting to come here, but you couldn’t get reservations, so I thought why not?” Zayn replied with a light blush coated on his cheeks.

“Oh Zayn.” I looked at him and couldn’t help the fireworks that were going inside me right now.

“Well let’s go in.”

“Dressed like this? No way.”

“Why not?” Zayn asked, looking at our clothing.

“Zayn, this is one of London’s finest restaurants. I’m not going in looking like a total freak.”

Zayn took a close look at the shorts he had on and pursed his lips. “Fine. We’ll go to my house and change.” Zayn huffed out when he saw my determination.

“Why not mine?” I quizzed.

“Because my house is closer.”

🎈🎈🎈

We reached to Zayn's house and got out after ten minutes. He unlocked the front door and led me inside to his walk-in closet that was actually a big ass room named closet.

“We’re almost the same size. Pick whatever you like.” Zayn said, pointing at his clothes. I looked at all the clothes that were hanging and they were all from famous brands like Chanel, Gucci, Tom Ford, Burberry and a lot more.

“Wow, you have so many clothes.” I breathed out. Zayn didn’t respond and just handed me a black tee.

“Put that on with this leather jacket. There're some jeans and shoes over there.” Zayn said, pointing at his stacks of jeans and the five rows of shoes.

“I thought I could pick what I want to wear?” I pouted.

“Well you’ve been standing here for about ten minutes now and haven't chosen a thing. But if you want something else, go ahead.” He replied. I smiled sheepishly at him and took the shirt from his hand.

“Uh, Zayn...” Zayn rolled his eyes and picked his own outfit and got out, leaving me alone to dress peacefully, so I stripped from my clothes and was about to put the black tee on when Zayn walked in.

“Liam here’s some clean box—“

“Zayn!” I yelped, covering my member with the shirt.

“Shit! Sorry. I just came to fuck... I mean to um... To fuck this boxers... Fuck!” He cursed for the hundredth time now.

“Just throw the boxers on the floor and get out.”

“Yeah.” Zayn mumbled, throwing them across the floor and getting out quickly. I made sure he was completely gone and walked to the boxers to put them on. I then put the clothes Zayn chose for me and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a complete badass and to be quite honest, I actually liked it. “Liam, you ready?” Zayn called from outside.

“Yeah.” I replied, walking out.

“Damn Li, you look like a badass.” Zayn smirked, eyeing me up and down. I smiled shyly and looked at his choice of clothing. He also had all black on. His leather jacket had little studs poking out of it and his jeans were opened from the knees.

“We look alike.” I commented when I saw that he’s wearing exactly like me, other than the studs on his leather jacket.

“Yeah.” Zayn muttered shyly. I smiled at his shyness and we both got out to his car that we arrived in. “No, how about we take this one?” He suggested, walking to a high black jeep. I started at it in awe. Its beauty was phenomenal. Zayn noticed my looks and threw the keys at me.

“What?”

“You’re driving us there.” He stated.

“But I don’t—“

“You know how to drive Li. You said you got your license last year.” Zayn cut me off. He was right. I got my license when I was about to buy a car, but things happened that prevented me from getting one.

“What if I crash it?”

“Then we’ll just repair it.” He shrugged, getting into the passenger’s seat. I got into the driver’s seat and started the car that roared to life. “Li, you’re supposed to drive now.” Zayn said when I’ve been sitting stone in my place for about two minutes.

“Yeah, I will.” I mumbled, putting my shaky hand on the gear stick. Zayn put his hand on top of mine and I looked at him.

“You can do it.” He said with a smile. I nodded my head and pushed on the gas pedal.

“I’m driving. I’m really driving!” I exclaimed happily when the car started to move.

“Yeah, you are, love. Good job.” Zayn cheered. I couldn’t help the smile that came up to me.

Zayn opened the music player and BTFL by Abhi The Nomad and Froster Cazz started to play. Zayn and I started singing along with them while I rolled the windows down.

_🎵Me_ _and_ _my Rugrat gang in this shit_   
_Hair did ass out bangs with the clip_   
_Do something crazy that you would forget_   
_If you wanna be famous sing to my dick🎵_

Zayn and I sang. I looked at Zayn for a split second and could help but smile. I usually don't sing out loud to dirty songs, but with Zayn it was different.

_🎵I Bobby flay on that pussy for the panel_   
_Gave her 9 cause she yellow with the flannel_   
_She goin down doing things with her teeth_   
_Clean, best in the game fantano🎵_

_🎵Do it for the squad and the cheerleader go team_   
_Shake your tail lil' mama do the yoshi_   
_I'm down to smash with my bros like—_   
_Oh you got the game cube on? play no teams_   
_Look at my haircut bitch I'm beautiful_   
_Look at my shirt stain bitch I'm beautiful_   
_Look at my dirty ass glasses, gorgeous_   
_Young pretty motherfucker🎵_

_🎵Look back at it, like Lisa_   
_Bring it back up top like a T-shirt_   
_Do the prayer hands, do the preacher_   
_I never fall off, good pizza_   
_My whole thang be the shit_   
_I'm a beautiful bitch, I'm beautiful_   
_My whole gang be legit_   
_We beautiful, bitch, we beautiful🎵_

Zayn and I sang to each other when we stopped at a red light. A teenage girl in her car turned around and looked at us singing out of our lungs and Slshe suddenly gasped loudly when she noticed Zayn and started to shout to her best friend to look our way. I turned to face Zayn who just laughed and kept on singing. I then turned to face the girl who had her phone up her face video-taping us.

"Zayn I love you!" She shouted with tears running down her face. I was about to panic when I saw her crying, but I looked at Zayn who just laughed his cute laugh and called that he loves her too. The lights turned green and I drove off.

"You didn't panic when she cried." I commented.

"Eh, 's nothing. I actually had a girl faint when I waved to her hi when I was performing on stage." Zayn said with a laugh.

"Wow, that's weird."

"Not really. Teens can get really emotional when they see their idols."

"Bet you like it."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He replied.

"Yeah, all the girls fanning over you." I mocked, a bit annoyed by his honest reply. I thought he'd say something like ' _not really cause_ _I'm_ _gay_ ' or that he isn't interested in young teens, but no. He had to say the bitter truth.

"Yeah, but tough luck for them cause I don't date girls."

"Only guys."

"Mhm, besides I already got my eyes on someone these days so even guys are out of the chart." He responded, hand brushing against my own.

"O-oh," Was all I could muster out. I didn't know why it bothered me knowing Zayn already got his eyes on someone. _Maybe because we kissed_ _?_ I thought to myself. We then reached the restaurant and I started to panic.

“I’ll take it from here.” Zayn spoke when he sensed my fear, so I stopped the car and got out. Zayn sat in the driver's seat and parked the car himself. “You did so well princess. If you keep it up, you’ll be the best driver out there.” Zayn praised when he reached to where I was standing.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you will. Well not better than me of course.” Zayn joked. I laughed at his joke and Zayn smiled brightly at me. We then got into the restaurant and the hostess asked for our reservations.

“Malik, Zayn.”

“Oh Mr. Malik, welcome.” The hostess replied with a wide smile when she saw who it was. She then led us to our table and told us a waitress will be here with us soon.

“It’s beautiful.” I said, looking around the place. It was so fancy and posh. I looked at all the people that were dining here tonight and they all looked high class. Sure I wasn't dressed properly with jeans and a leather jacket, but so was Zayn and quite frankly we didn't look out of place.

“Do you like it?” Zayn asked nervously.

“I love it. Thank you Z. It really means a lot to me.” I exclaimed happily. Zayn smiled in return and and a waitress came up to us.

“Good evening Mr. Malik. Chef Heston has a special dish prepared for you.” The waitress announced. Zayn looked at me to ask if it’s alright which I quickly nodded my head in return. _I mean it’s not everyday chef Heston_ _Blumenthal_ _prepares a special dish_ _for you._ “Alright then, we’ll be getting them out in a second.” She replied and left us alone.

“Wow, you have special dishes made just for you?” I gaped in surprise.

“Sometimes. I’m a very picky eater.” Zayn shrugged like it wasn’t such a big deal.

“Really? But you never complained about my cooking before?”

“That’s because you’re an amazing chef.” Zayn replied, making a bright blush appeared on my face. Hearing those words come out from Zayn means a lot to me.

“Zayn, it’s nice having you dine here tonight.” Chef Heston greeted when he stood by our table. My eyes went as wide as two gulf balls when I saw chef Heston standing in front of me. He was the one that inspired me to cook in the first place. “I wanted to get the dishes out myself. I hope you enjoy it.” He said with a smile on his face, putting the plates in front of us.

“Thank you Heston. I’m sure I will.” Zayn replied. _And they were on first names?!_ “Liam here is a huge fan of yours.” Zayn added, pointing at me.

“Is that so?” Chef Heston asked. I quickly nodded my head and felt a light blush appear. “Tell me, what’s your favorite dish of mine?”

“My favorite dish has to be beef Wellington. I always make it and the recipe is perfection.”

“That’s a pretty tricky dish. I mean it sounds easy, but not everyone can manage. Even famous chefs can’t always aim it.” Chef Heston replied, sounding amazed.

“He does it perfectly. It tastes amazing and I have it almost every week.” Zayn chirped in.

“Coming out of Malik’s mouth means you’re an amazing chef, Liam.” Chef Heston said.

“He is. He’s one of the greatest chefs I know.” Zayn added, staring at me proudly. A light blush appeared on my face when Zayn started complementing my cooking in front the finest chefs in London.

“Say Liam, how would you like to prepare dessert with me?” Chef Heston asked, making me look at him with complete shock. _Was he serious? He wanted me to prepare desert with his greatness?_ I questioned myself.

“R-really?”

“Yes, finish your dinner and come to the back so we could prepare it together.”

“Yes! Yes, I would love to chef. It’s a dream come true. Thank you!” I chanted. Chef Heston smiled happily at me and left us to eat in peace. “I can’t believe it. Me out of all people, get to cook besides the great Blumenthal!” I breathed out in utter shock.

“Because you deserve it.” Zayn replied, smiling his sexy smile of his. I smiled back at him and we both started eating the amazing dish in front of us.

“ _Mmm..._ that is truly amazing.” I moaned when I took the first bite. Zayn stared at me and gulped. “That is really good... _Uhhh...”_ I moaned again. Zayn gave me a thin smile in return and went back to his food. I then noticed what I was doing and stopped. I didn’t want a repeat of last time happen again. Well actually I didn’t mind the kissing part. _Fuck_ _Liam! Stop thinking about kissing Zayn. You’re straight for God’s sake._ My mind scolded itself.

After dinner the waitress came and said the chef is waiting for me in the kitchen, so I got up and followed the waitress. Chef Heston greeted me again while handing me a chef’s coat, so I took off Zayn’s jacket and put on the white coat instead.

“What would you like to bake?” Chef Heston asked. I gave it a thought and there’s this one dish that I’m in love with, but I kind of had problems with preparing it.

“How about macaroons?” I suggested.

“You have a rich mind my boy.” Chef Heston praised. I felt proud from his compliment. _I mean it’s not everyday a famous chef like him complements me._

We finished the dish and chef Heston suggested we should take it out to my boyfriend.

“Oh... We’re not dating.”

“Oh, my apologies. I thought you two were from the looks I see between you two.” Chef Heston replied.

“No, we’re just friends.” I muttered.

“Alright, let’s take it out to your _friend_.” Chef Heston said, emphasizing the word _friend._

“Actually, could we take it home?” I asked. Chef Heston smiled at me and called for another chef to wrap it up for us. He then handed it to me and we both went out to Zayn who was staring at his phone. We reached up to him and he quickly looked up and saw us. I smiled happily at him and he got up and smiled back.

“You are a great chef Liam. You are a dazzling person and you will make it big someday. I guarantee it.” Chef Heston praised. My smile couldn’t get any wider. Zayn put an arm around my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “You two will make a powerful couple some day.” Chef Heston smiled fondly at us, making my cheeks tint pink and a smile creep up to me.

Zayn thanked him and shook his hand and I was about to do the same when Heston suddenly pulled me into a hug. “Good luck Liam. And I welcome you to my kitchen any time you like. Here’s my personal. Call me any time you want.” Chef Heston said, handing me a card that had his phone number on it.

I thanked him and Zayn asked for the check but chef Heston said it was on the house, saying it’s not everyday he meets an amazing chef like me. His words, not mine.

**🎈🎈🎈**

“Wow! I can’t believe this day.” I said still in shock from what just happened. _Maybe it was all just a dream because nothing that great ever happens_ _to_ _me._ I thought to myself.

“Yeah, it was truly amazing.” Zayn agreed. “Now where to?” He asked.

“I was wondering if we could go by Harry’s place. I made Louis’ favorite desert.” I replied. Zayn stared at me fondly and nodded yes.

**🎈🎈🎈**

We were standing outside Harry’s complex, waiting for them to open up.

“Who is it?” Louis called from the door.

“Us.” Zayn and I called at once. We both looked at each other and smiled. The door flung open and Louis threw himself at me in a side hug since I had the sweets in hand

“Lima!”

“Hey Lou.” Zayn hugged him next and Louis then moved out of the way and let us in. We found a shirtless Harry lying on the couch with the remote in hand. He got up when he saw us and greeted us while putting a shirt on.

“What brought you asshole over?” Harry joked with Zayn.

“I came to fuck your sexy sub.” Zayn replied with a smirk. They all started laughing except me. I never found humor in these kinds of jokes. Zayn sensed my discomfort and quickly cleared his throat. “Ahm... We came because Liam made Louis’ favorite desert.” Zayn replied more seriously this time.

“What is it?” Louis asked.

“Guess.” I grinned.

“Don’t say it’s...” I nodded my head and Louis squealed happily, pulling the box of sweets out of my hand. Me, Zayn and Louis all sat down while Harry went to the get empty plates. “Liam, what are you wearing?” Louis quizzed when he noticed my clothing.

“Why? They’re not nice?” I asked, looking down at Zayn’s clothes.

“No, they are. But you look like Zayn.”

“Yeah, you look like a fuck boy. Those clothes are just screaming fuck me now or I’ll die.” Harry added with a laugh.

“Oh Really? Liam, you wanna get fucked?” Zayn smirked.

“Liam doesn’t get fucked, he fucks.” Louis corrected, taking the dishes from Harry’s hand.

“Oh really? Well earlier in the changing rooms it looked quiet different.” Zayn whispered into my ear, making a shiver run through my bones while my cheeks turned red. Zayn pulled away and stared at me with a smirk.

“Liam, are you alright?” Harry asked when he saw my red face.

“Uh... Yeah, I just need to go to the restroom very quickly.” I mumbled and got up. Zayn gave my bum a light squeeze when they weren’t looking which made me yelp in return. “I’m fine. Fine” I mumbled when they looked at me. Harry and Louis went back to plating the sweets, so I looked at Zayn and flipped him off which made him go into a fit of laughter.

**🎈🎈🎈**

We spent the night talking about random things and eating the delicious macaroons that me and chef Heston made together. I told Louis and Harry about what he said to me and they were both very proud.

Zayn and I left around midnight. He asked if I wanted go back to his place but I told him I was too tired, so he drove me back home.

“Thank you, Zayn. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had the best experience in my life. You truly made my dream come true.” I confessed.

“Anything to see your smile princess.” Zayn replied, cupping my cheek. I leaned closer to him and got the guts to attach my lips with his in a soft, delicate kiss. Zayn kissed me back and I opened my mouth for him to deepen the kiss, but he left it at that.

“If we go any further, I won’t stop, and you’re tired.” Zayn confessed, pulling away. I looked at him and I couldn’t help my heart from fluttering with joy. “Good night princess.” He breathed in my mouth.

“Good night.” I breathed back. Zayn pulled me in for one last kiss and then let me go. I got out of the car still in a daze and waved goodbye at him. I then turned around and made it up to my apartment while tingles were still running through my lips.

Today was an unforgettable day.

🎈🎈🎈

It’s been two days since Zayn took me out. Him and I have been calling and texting all the time. He sometimes even comes by my place to see me and maybe we make out a bit. Well not intentionally.

I was getting ready to go to bed when I suddenly got a phone call. I didn’t think much of it cause it was probably Zayn. I laid in my bed and pulled my phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

“Hey stranger, why d'you take so long to call?” I smiled. I was joking because Zayn called me an hour ago and we chatted for about 45 minutes. Don’t ask what we talked about because it was loaded, no pun intended.

“Zayn, are you alright?” I questioned when there was no reply. I pulled the phone away from my ear to see if it truly was Zayn but was shocked to find Louis’ name instead. “Louis? What’s wrong?” I questioned, feeling my heartbeat increase from his quietness. I waited for him to reply, but what I heard instead were only soft sniffles. “Louis, what happened?!” I exclaimed, getting impatient with every second that passed.

“Can you come get me?” He choked out and ended the call. I quickly scrambled out of bed and pulled on a random shirt and shorts. I grabbed my phone and ran down the three flights of stairs to go get my best friend.

I made it to Harry’s complex and knocked on his door like a crazy man. Louis opened it up with tears running down his face and backpack in hand.

“Louis.” I called which Louis sobbed and threw himself into my arms. I quickly caught him and steadied ourselves.

“Get m-me... Away... F-from h-here.” He whimpered out. I pulled him tighter and shut Harry’s front door and walked out of the building with my crying best friend in my arms.

🎈🎈🎈

“Louis, you’ve been quiet since we arrived.” I said lowly. Louis didn’t reply and just stared at the closed telly. It's been about an hour since we got here and Louis has been nothing but quiet. “Tell me what’s going on. You can’t stay quiet forever.” I fretted out.

Nothing. He won’t say a word.

“Where’s Harry? Did something happen to him?” I asked feeling panic rise.

“Heleftme.” Louis mumbled softly.

“What?”

“Harry left me. He left me when he found out I was a virgin.” Louis whispered, voice cracking in the process.

“What?” I asked in disbelief.

“Why did he leave me? Just because I’m a virgin? I thought he’ll be happy to know he will be my first.” Louis ranted with tears running down his eyes.

“Lou, are you sure he left you? Maybe he just went out to get something.” I said, not believing Harry would do something like leave Louis. Sure they weren't boyfriends and haven't said I love you, but you could tell he really liked Louis from the way he looks at him and the way his eyes sparkle.

“He’s been out for hours now, Liam. He should be home by now if he was getting something!” Louis snapped.

“M-maybe he got stuck in traffic. Yeah, that’s exactly what happened.” I said, convincing myself more than I was convincing Louis.

“No, Liam! Harry left me! He fookin left me when he said he’ll always be there for me!” Louis shouted.

“No, he didn’t! Just... Let’s just wait till tomorrow and see.” I breathed, pacing around the living room. “I’m sure he’ll have a good explanation for his absence. Yeah, I’m sure of it.” I affirmed.

“What if he doesn’t come back, Li?” Louis asked, voice cracking at the end. I stared at him and he had dark circles forming under his eyes. His pupils were darted, and he looked... broken.

“Then I’ll fuck him up for doing this to you.” I replied when I saw my friend’s tired features. Louis let out a soft cry, and I quickly ran up to cuddle him. He clung to my shirt and cried.

Minutes later, his breathing went even, so I picked him up and took him to my bedroom, lying him in my bed and covered him with a soft blanket. My phone started ringing so I went back to the living room and pulled it from the table, seeing Zayn’s name flash.

“What do you want?” I snapped when I first replied.

“Hey princess, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked when he heard my angry tone.

“So you’re saying you don’t know that your fucked up friend left Louis?” I growled.

“Uh... Yeah, 'bout that... Harry wants to come and get him back.” Zayn said nervously.

“Take him back my ass! He will never see him again.”

“Li, think about it. Louis likes Harry, right?” Zayn asked which I stayed quiet and didn’t respond. “He does, doesn’t he.”

“So? Even if he does. It still doesn’t change the fact that Harry broke his heart.” I barked.

“I’m not saying what Harry did was right, but Leeyum, he regretted it and wants to fix his mistake. Why are you standing in the way of their happiness?”

“I’m not standing in their way, but you...” I started to say but a lump formed in my throat that prevented me from finishing my sentence.

“Li? Are you crying?” Zayn asked softly when he heard soft sniffles come out of me.

“Yes Zayn, I’m fucking crying. You should’ve seen the state Louis was in. He cried his eyes out and fell asleep. You should’ve seen how broken he was.” I choked out.

“I know princess. And I’m so sorry, but please don’t cry. I can’t stand knowing you're sad.” Zayn pleaded softly.

“I can’t. Knowing my best friend is heartbroken because of an asshole like Harry.”

“Come on Li. We both know Harry isn’t an asshole. If anyone is, it's got to be me. Not him. And as I told you, he wants to get Louis back, so please help us out here.” Zayn asked desperately.

I stayed quiet for about a minute. I had to give it a good thought before I agree on something that can hurt Louis more than he already is.

“Leeyum, what do you say princess?” Zayn asked softly. I looked at Louis’ sleeping feature from the crack of the door that's opened and huffed out. Harry hurt Louis when he left him, but it would hurt him even more when he finds out Harry wanted him back but I refused.

“Come by tomorrow morning.” I said and ended the call.

🎈🎈🎈

I couldn’t sleep the previous night, so I was wide awake at six a.m. I made Louis some chocolate chip pancakes with vanilla ice cream on the top since it's one of his favorite. I also made some fresh orange juice and bacon too. I looked at the clock and it was already eight. Louis still wasn’t up yet, so I went to check on him.

“Lou, breakfast is ready.” I half whispered.

“‘M not hungry.” Louis mumbled after a moment, not even turning around to face me.

“Louis you’ve got to eat something. You can’t just stay in bed forever.” I replied, getting riled up to see him even worse than yesterday.

“Please leave me alone Liam. I’ll eat when I’m hungry.” Louis sighef, giving me a slight look and turning around again. I nodded in defeat and left him alone, walking back to the small kitchen.

I was about to put the breakfast away when the doorbell rang, so I went to it and saw from the peephole that it was Harry and Zayn. I opened the door and Zayn smiled at me which made me give a light one in return. My smile quickly faded away when I saw Harry.

“Hey Li, how’s it going?” Zayn asked, trying to cool the tension down when he saw the death glare I was sending to the tall bloke.

“Good, until this asshole hurt my best friend.” I snarled, not leaving my eyes off of Harry.

“Where is he?” Harry gulped, feeling nervous from my gaze on him.

“Babes?” Zayn coaxed, holding my arm that was gripping the door handle firmly to cool my anger down. I quickly lightened my grip and exhaled loudly.

“He’s in my bedroom. He doesn’t know you’re coming by.” I replied, trying to hold my temper down.

“What is he doing in your bedroom?” Harry quizzed. If looks could kill, he’d be dead by now. _How dare he ask something like that when he just left him?!_ “Alright, sorry.” Harry mumbled, so I moved out of the way and let them in.

“Babes, you should really consider living with me.” Zayn chastised, looking around with an unpleasant face on. Zayn asked me to move in with him when he came over last time until I find a decent apartment, but I was quick to decline his offer.

“Liam?” Louis called from the bedroom. I looked at Harry who was about to faint any minute now while I cocked my brow at him.

“What are you waiting for? Go!” Zayn encouraged, so Harry nodded and made his way to my bedroom. “I’m glad you agreed for Harry to come get Louis back.” Zayn spoke when it was just me and him now.

“I did it for Louis.” I muttered.

“Well thank you anyway.” Zayn replied. “It smells good in here.” He said after a moment, trying to make small talk to get the awkward atmosphere away.

“I just made Louis breakfast, but he said he wasn’t hungry.”

“Don’t worry, I bet he’s already eating something.” Zayn laughed.

“What do you mean?” I questioned in confusion. Zayn looked at me and quirked his brow up. Then it sank in what he meant. “No, not my new bedsheets.” I cried, running to my bedroom. Zayn just laughed and followed me.

I opened my bedroom door and saw Louis on top of Harry’s lap, making out. Harry put his hands down Louis’ shirt and was just about to pull it off when I quickly cleared my throat loudly, making them pull away.

“Now that was hot.” Zayn sighed from beside me. Louis sank into Harry’s chest from embarrassment and smiled shyly.

“Thank god we came in before they fucked on my bed.” I breathed out, putting my hand on my chest.

“Fook off.” Louis laughed, cuddling into Harry’s chest.

“How ‘bout we go home, baby?” Harry suggested which Louis smiled widely at him and nodded in agreement.

🎈🎈🎈

“Thank you Lima. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have known what to do.” Louis said with a wide smile on his face.

“Of course Lou. You’re like my little brother.” I replied. Louis pulled me into a hug and I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

“Thank you, Liam for taking good care of Louis. I owe you.” Harry said when Louis and I pulled away.

“Sure, but if you do anything that hurts him again, I will fuck you dead.” I threatened.

“And here I thought you’re straight when you want to fuck Harry dead. Now I’m hurt.” Zayn joked.

I realized what I said and gasped out loud. “W-what... No! I didn’t mean it that way!” I shouted.

“Mhm... sure you didn’t.”

“Zayn, I swear I didn’t mean it like that. Believe me.” I pleaded.

“Calm down princess. I believe you. I’m just playing around.” Zayn laughed, putting an around my shoulder.

“Payno, lighten up lad. He’s just joking.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully. Harry pinched Louis’ waist which made him giggle in return and I couldn’t help but smile at them. Louis truly looked happy and so did Harry.

“Zayn, you’re coming?” Harry asked.

“You go ahead. I want to talk to Liam a bit.” Zayn replied, so Harry and Louis said goodbye and then left. I turned around and faced Zayn who was staring at me.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I asked.

“About this.” Zayn said, attacking my lips with his. I quickly kissed him back and my fingers went into his hair. Zayn groaned and pulled me closer by the waist when I started tugging at his hair softly. “Fucking. Sexy.” Zayn mumbled, kissing down my neck. I bit my bottom lip trying to stop my moans when he started to suck on my birth mark. “Don’t hold them in, princess. I want to hear your sexy moans.” Zayn said huskily, making his breath fan over my now wet skin.

“ _Mmm..._ “ I moaned softly when he started to nibble onto my sensitive fleash. “Z-Zayn... Please...” I whimpered, not knowing what I’m asking for. Zayn pulled away and sat on the couch. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face.

“Sit on my lap, babes.” Zayn called, patting his lap for me to sit on. I hesitated because I felt shy all of a sudden. “Come on, it’s not the first time you sit on my lap.”

“Isn’t there another way?” I whined.

“Alright fine, lie on the floor.” Zayn instructed. I nodded and laid on the hard floor. Zayn came and then laid beside me on his side. “Look at me princess.” Zayn said in a deep voice, so I turned around and faced him. “So fucking beautiful.” He murmured under his breath, but I caught it, making my cheeks flush pink while Zayn leaned forward and attached our lips again.

I groaned when his tongue slipped into my mouth, making me pull him by the neck to hover over me.

“Fuck! I’m going to grip you now, alright?” Zayn asked. I nodded and pulled Zayn down to suck on the vein that was popping on his neck. I suddenly felt a hand slip under my shorts and hold my hard member, making a soft whimper escape from me when Zayn started to kneed my cock with his strong hand.

I could feel Zayn’s cock poke me from his jeans so I reached my hand down and unzipped them which made him hiss when his cock got more space. I then got the courage and slipped my hand under his boxers.

“FUCK! BABY!” Zayn cursed, biting my neck softly, making me moan and squeeze his member harder. “Let’s move together.” Zayn suggested, so I nodded and started to stroke his member the same time as he was stroking mine. I felt my stomach bubble, and I knew I was close. Zayn’s breathing came out unevenly while he groaned into my neck.

“I-I’m about... To... Come...” I said between breaths.

“Hold it, baby. I’m almost there.” Zayn groaned, fastening his strokes. I started to move my hand faster onto his cock while my other hand went between us. I touched Zayn’s balls through his thin boxers and Zayn cursed loudly. He shimmied out of his jeans to make more room for my hands to work him up and then I started to stroke him faster while squeezing his balls every now and then. “Fuck Leeyum! You’re making me lose it.” Zayn cursed, kissing my lips sloppily.

I thumbed his slit and Zayn groaned loudly, throwing his head onto my shoulder and coming all over my hand. The way Zayn sounded made me groan and come all over Zayn’s hand seconds later.

We kept on milking each other slowly while we came down from our highs.

“You were great princess.” Zayn praised, staring at me with sweat covering his forehead. He then pulled his hand out of my shorts and started to lick them clean.

“Z-Zayn...” My breath hitched when he did that for the second time now. He licked his last finger and stared at me while he hollowed his cheeks, making me gulp hard.

“Baby, if you don’t pull your hand out and stop squeezing my cock, I’ll come again.” I looked down and saw that my hand was in fact still inside his boxers, so I pulled them out and my face tinted red from embarrassment.

“I uh... Want to stay for breakfast?” I muttered, not meeting his eyes.

“Already had mine. And it was fucking sweet.” Zayn said, licking his lips sexyily.

“Uh... I’m going to wash up.” I mumbled, pushing him off of me and getting up with crimson, red cheeks.

I made my way to the bathroom and locked myself in. The memory of me and Zayn kissing and me coming in here while Zayn talked me through it came rushing in my mind, so I quickly shook my head from the dirty memory and opened the water to wash Zayn’s cum off of my hand.

After I washed my hands completely clean with soap, I washed my face with cool water and then got out of the bathroom.

“Hope you don’t mind but I got everything ready while you were in there.” Zayn said, putting pancakes onto plates. I shook my head no and went up to help him out.

We took our breakfast and sat in front of the telly while eating. Zayn kept on talking like nothing just happened between us and I was very grateful for him.

Maybe I could get used to this.

🎈🎈🎈

Days passed by and Zayn and I were getting closer than ever. We have done nothing sexual though because we haven’t seen each other for a while now, thanks to my job and Zayn’s busy schedule, but we have been texting like every minute.

“Liam?”

“Yeah,” I replied.

Zayn called earlier and asked me to come by his place since he was making new music, so he couldn't really leave his place and I've learned that Zayn's more of an indoor perso,n so I came to his house.

“I never got the chance to ask you, but why were you talking to me weirdly the other day?” He asked. I looked at him confusingly and then I started to remember why.

“Oh... Um... It’s silly.” I sputtered, taking a sip from my coffee.

“What is it? I want to know.”

“I said it’s silly. It’s not worth wasting our time.” I replied nervously.

“Liam, tell me.” Zayn said in a dominant tone, so I huffed out and put my mug down.

“I was out with Luke.” I muttered.

“YOU WERE WHAT!” Zayn exclaimed.

“Just listen to me first.” I pleaded. Zayn looked at me and shut up. “He apologized and wanted to make it up for me, so he took me out for coffee.”

“What is he your boyfriend to make it up to you?” Zayn sneered loudly.

“Zayn, if you don’t shut up, I won’t tell you the rest.” I threatened. Zayn mumbled something under his breath and gave a slight nod for me to go on. “He started to say how happy he was when he found out I was gay and then he started giving me these weird looks. I got nervous and my phone came on and your name flashed, so when I called you I said all those things, thinking that’ll piss him off and leave me alone.”

“And? Did it work?”

“No, my plan went down the hill.” I mumbled in defeat.

“Why?” Zayn asked with furrowed brows. I stared at him and thought I shouldn’t tell him the rest since I knew he'd freak out, so I stayed silent instead. “Liam.” He warned.

“He started to say how sexy I was.” I mumbled under my breath, but Zayn caught it because next thing I know Zayn getting up and shouting.

“That asshole!”

“Z, it’s fine. I pulled away.” I blurted, trying to make him calm down.

“What do you mean you pulled away? Did he touch you?”

“N-no...” I lied when I saw his angry features.

“Liam don’t fucking lie to me or I swear to Allah I will get out of here and fuck the shit out of Luke to tell me himself.” Zayn threatened, and I believed him because I knew he was insane.

“He touched my hand and said he was turned on by my dirty talk. He also said you’re a very lucky guy.” I added, trying to lighten the mood.

“THAT SON OF A BITCH! I’LL FUCKING KILL ’EM!” Zayn fumed angrily, ready to get up and go kill Luke.

“Zayn please, calm down. He was just joking.” I lied.

“No, he wasn’t. I saw the way he eye fucked you when I came to the restaurant. Stop defending him Leeyum!” Zayn shrieked.

“I’m not defending him. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” I deadpanned.

“Oh, you don’t want me to get hurt or you don’t want that twat of yours to get hurt because you fucking know I can take him down.” Zayn sneered and he was right. I knew Zayn could take Luke down, but I wasn’t a violent person. And besides, Luke is my boss. “See, you know I can take him down but you don’t want me to hurt your precious little Luke.”

“Zayn, Luke is my boss so yes, I don’t want him to get hurt and I also don’t want you to ruin your life because of him.” I replied calmly.

“If you love your boss that much why aren’t you with him now? Oh, that’s right, because you’re a fucking slut. You go from me to him. Tell me Liam, do you moan his name while he fucks you?” Zayn spat, making me stare at him with utter shock. _I can not believe Zayn would say something like that. And to who? Me of all people._

“No, you don’t mean it.” I said in disbelief.

“Yes, I do. You are a slut. Acting like a straight guy in public but runs to gays to get off privately.” Zayn snarled.

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME!” I stormed at him. “ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR DICK. I’M NOT LIKE YOU, FUCKING JUST FOR FUN!” I exclaimed angrily. Zayn looked taken aback by my outburst, but I didn’t care. “You know what, it’s my fucking fault for coming here in the start.” I leered, walking out of Zayn’s house.

🎈🎈🎈

A week has passed by since our fight. Zayn hasn’t called nor messaged me throughout the whole week and I was getting riled up by his stubbornness.

“Why do you keep on looking at your phone?” Louis asked.

“Nothing. It’s just...” I groaned out loud, lying on the living room floor like the last time I came over Harry's complex. Soon the front door opened and closed afterwards. I didn’t even pull my head up to know it was Harry.

“Trouble in paradise?” Harry asked when he saw me lying on the floor, sulking in my misary.

“ _Ug_ _hh..._ I wish. It’s much more difficult this time.” I grunted, sitting up straight. My eyes went wide as two gulf balls when I saw Harry, Niall and the one I am waiting to get an apology from standing in front of me.

“Sounds tough, lad. What’s wrong?” Niall asked, plopping down on the couch.

“Oh, it’s not that important.” I shrugged like I didn't give a damn.

“Not that important? You’ve been whining here since you arrived.” Louis laughed which I sent a death glare towards him, but he just giggled in return.

“Oh trust me, it’s not just Liam. Zayn has been bitching for almost a week now.” Harry said.

“No, I haven’t you asshole.” Zayn said through gritted teeth.

“So Liam, tell us what’s going on? Maybe we could help ya.” Niall spoke.

“It’s nothing really, I just got into a fight with someone.” I shrugged like it wasn’t such a big deal.

“About?”

“They think they know me but they really don’t know shit. Oh, and they even called me names.” I added.

“Maybe they wouldn’t have called you names if they didn’t see something on you.” Zayn backpanned.

“Calling someone a slut just because they’re having coffee with their boss is not okay!” I spat loudly.

“Having coffee with your boss that hits on you and says dirty things to you makes you a slut!” Zayn spat back.

“HE WAS JOKING FOR GOD’S SAKE!” I ranted.

“JOKING MY ASS! SAYING THAT YOU’RE TURNED ON BY TWO COUPLES JUST TALKING IS NOT JOKING LIAM! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!”

“So much drama. I need popcorn.” Niall called, rubbing his hands together and getting up to the kitchen. Louis and Harry were both staring at us with confusion written all over their faces. Harry then called Louis to talk with him privately in their bedroom which I was grateful for. It was now just Zayn and I. I had my head bent down and said nothing.

“I’m sorry for calling you a slut. It was wrong, and I didn’t mean it.” Zayn mumbled after a moment of silence.

“And I’m sorry for saying that all you care about is your dick.” I muttered.

“Liam, it’s just... I don’t want a prick like him to hurt you. I want you safe.” Zayn breathed while facing me. I stared back at him and was in awe. Zayn is just the sweetest person I have ever met. Well sweet in his own Zaynie way.

“I came back.” Niall sang “Hey! Where did all the drama go?” He pouted, holding a bowl of popcorn in hand. Zayn and I shared a look and burst out in laughter from Niall’s pouty face. Harry and Louis got out after a few minutes and Harry ordered Nando's for lunch.

🎈🎈🎈

“Fuck you Niall! You can’t do that!” Zayn shouted while playing FIFA.

“No, I can. You just suck at FIFA.” Niall replied.

“Fuck you.” Zayn cursed, throwing the controller on the floor and crossing his arms in front of his chest like a child does when he doesn't get his way.

“Lighten up mate. When’s the last time you got laid?” Niall asked, still playing on his own.

“Don’t remember. It’s been about two weeks, maybe.”

“TWO! Zayn Malik hasn’t fucked someone in two fucking weeks!” Niall exclaimed, pausing the game to look at him. “Then how do you get off?” Niall asked, going back to the game.

“I have my ways.” Zayn replied, staring at me. My cheeks suddenly heated from embarrassment. Zayn smirked at me and winked which made me turn into a puddle of mush.

“Niall, stop! You’re making me lose!” Louis whined when he started playing instead of Zayn.

“No Louis, you just suck like Zayn.” Niall laughed.

“Yeah, I suck dick. That’s what I do.” Louis replied, pressing on the controller’s buttons hard.

“Hey! You suck only my dick” Harry called from the hallway since he was taking a call earlier.

“Sorry Hazza. Yeah, I suck only Harry’s dick, unfortunately.” Louis mumbled the last word.

“I heard that!” Harry called.

“Sorry daddy, you can spank me later.”

“I will, darling. Don’t worry.” Harry replied with a smile on.

It still surprised me how Louis and Harry are both so open about their relationship. I mean not everyone is okay with BDSM, but Harry and Louis don’t care and act themselves publicly.

“I’m tired. I want to go home.” I sighed.

“Li, it’s still early, lad. When was the last time you got laid?” Niall asked me this time.

“What do you mean as in laid?”

“As in sex. Not masturbating or blow jobs. No, real live sex.”

“Oh... Uh... I don’t remember.” I stuttered with tinted cheeks.

“What do you mean you don’t remember? Was it a week ago, two, three probably?”

“Um... about three.” I replied, squinting my eyes in thought.

“Three weeks, not that long but still long.”

“Months.” I corrected.

“What?” Niall asked.

“Three months. I haven’t had proper sex in three months.” I repeated.

“WHAT!” Niall exclaimed, throwing the controller on the floor.

“Yeah, uh... I’m not a big fan of sex. Excuse me, but I need to go to the restroom.” I mumbled, getting up to leave this awkward conversation.

I made my way to the bathroom and washed my burning face with cool water. I then stared at my reflection in the mirror and thought what the hell I'm doing. _I mean why was_ _I_ _so okay with kissing_ _Zayn_ _? What did he have that made him an exception from everyone around_ _me_ _?_ I thought.

I shook my head with the thoughts and got out of the bathroom, going back to the living room. When I first walked in, all the guys looked at me weirdly. “What is it?” I asked.

“‘S nothing, lad. Zayn offered to drive you home.” Louis replied. I nodded my head and Zayn got up with a dazed look on his face.

🎈🎈🎈

“Zayn, are you alright? You’ve been zoned out for a while now.” I asked when he stopped in front of my apartment building.

“Liam, you haven’t told me you have a fuck buddy?” Zayn blurted out.

“W-what? Who told you?”

“It’s not important. But why haven’t you told me?”

“It’s not something you walk around and say to others. People aren’t very acceptable with the idea.” I confessed.

“Liam, it’s me, Zayn. Your friend. You can tell me anything without being shy about it.” Zayn spoke softly while facing me.

“I know... It’s just... After you said I was a slut I assumed...” My voice breaking on the end.

After I stormed out of Zayn’s house I went back to my apartment and cried my eyes out. I was okay with anything they call me, anything but a slut. _I know what you're going to say, how dramatic. But it hurts. Knowing your friend calling you a slut hurts._

“Oh princess, I’m so sorry. I was a complete asshole.” Zayn said, holding my hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

“You were.” I agreed.

“Do you forgive me?”

“Unfortunately, I do.” I laughed. Zayn just chuckled, and then gave a quick peck on my lips, making me melt by the simple touch. I then mumbled a good night anf got out of his car.

I felt much better when Zayn knew I had a fuck buddy. I don’t know why, but I just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps. Next chapter has smut. And this time it's for real;)
> 
> Lots of Love, Nicole❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! As I said before, this book is different than any other book you've read.
> 
> Anygays...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and it is satisfying enough for your kinky hormones;)

"Liam, could you please come to my office for a minute?" Luke asked when he saw me in the bathroom taking a wee.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just finish my business and I'll come." I replied.

"Alright, but I'd rather have you like this, anyway." Luke said under his breath while checking out my member. I gulped nervously and quickly pulled my member back in. I washed my hands and got out to Luke's office. I took a huge breath of air and knocked on Luke's office doorand he called for me to come in.

"Yes, Luke?" I asked from the doorway.

"I need your help in something. Please sit down." He said, motioning for the chair, so I sat down and started to shake my knee nervously. "Liam, last time on our coffee date..." Luke started off. I wanted to correct him and say it wasn't a coffee date, but I bit my tongue and let him finish. "You were dirty talking to someone."

"You mean my boyfriend?" I questioned, emphasizing the word _my._

"Yeah, anyway I was wondering if you could dirty talk to me." Luke said bluntly which made me stare at him in utter shock. "It's just... You were so sexy, and I got so turned on when I heard you speak like that and you know I don't have anyone at the moment to take care of me and my sexual needs." Luke spoke, getting out of his chair, strolling over to me and sitting in the seat that was in front of me.

"Luke... I-I have a boyfriend."

"Calm down, darling. We're not gonna do anything. Just some dirty talk and maybe some hand jobs if you're willing to. And besides, he'll never know." Luke whispered softly, making my eyes and mouth go agape. It shocked me to life. My boss just asked me, _his employee for a hand job!_

I was about to reply when suddenly the door flew wide open. Luke and I both turned around to see who it was and to say I wasn't relived would be a lie.

"Zayn!" I exclaimed, grateful to see him. I jumped into his arms and he quickly caught me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a firm yet soft tone.

I was about to reply when Luke spoke up, "I called him in to let him know what a good job he's doing and I would give him a raise for his excellent work."

"Princess, everything alright?" Zayn quizzed when he saw my furrowed brows and confused expression. I looked at Luke who was pleading me with his eyes not to say anything.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I muttered.

"I came here to take you out for lunch." Zayn spoke with a smile, facing me and ignoring Luke's presence.

"But my shift isn't over yet?"

"It's fine, Liam. You two go have fun. Take the rest of the day off actually. You deserve it." Luke replied nervously. I stared at him completely surprised by his generosity, but I didn't question it and accepted it.

Zayn smiled at me and pulled me out of the office. We walked back to the changing rooms and Zayn was quick to pin me to the door when we entered.

"Zayn." I gasped.

" _Shhh..._ I came here for this." He mumbled, attacking my lips with his. I quickly kissed back urgently. Zayn then parted his lips and let me slip my tongue into his warm, wet mouth.

Our tongues started fighting and teeth were crashing. I felt Zayn's hard member poke my thigh which made a soft groan come out of me. Zayn noticed it and smirked, grinding on me in the process. I moaned loudly when our members started rubbing together. The friction felt amazing.

"Zayn... Please..." I panted.

"Please what?" He asked huskily, sucking on my sweet spot, making me lean my head sideways to give him more access. Zayn started sucking, biting and licking all over my neck, making me turn into a moaning mess.

"Please, m-more. I want more." I whimpered, trying to rip Zayn's shirt off.

" _Shhh..._ Baby, easy." Zayn whispered into my ear, making my heart melt. He grabbed my earlobe into his mouth and started to suckle on it softly.

" _Za... Mhmm..._ _Z-Zayn_ _..."_ I moaned, feeling my legs turn into jelly by the feel of his burning touch. Zayn quickly caught me and pushed me to the wall.

"Wrap your legs around my torso." He said. I quickly did as I was told and he started to rub his member onto my bum, making my head loll to his shoulder.

"Zee... Please." I half moaned, half whimpered.

What excited me more was the fact that we could get caught by my co-workers, but at the moment I simply didn't care.

"Let's go home." He said huskily into my ear. I quickly nodded and Zayn let me down. I lost balance and he was quick to catch me from my waist. "Change quickly so we could go." He said, eyeing me with lustful eyes. I nodded, still feeling dazed.

I went to my locker and pulled my clothes out. I was about to change when Zayn cleared his throat, letting his presence known.

"Zee, could you?" I said softly. Zayn smirked at me and got out. After I made sure I was alone, I leaned on my locker and felt my heart beat ten times faster.

🎈🎈🎈

"You ready?" Zayn asked when I walked out.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled. I suddenly felt embarrassed from the whole situation. Zayn sensed my discomfort and put an arm around my shoulder. He handed me a hat, and I looked at him questioningly.

"If the paps see us." He explained, so I nodded at put it on. He pulled me out of the restaurant from the back and we walked up to his car. He started driving, and then I dozed off.

🎈🎈🎈

**_*I wrote this while listening to TiO by Zayn. Anygays... back to BSTD.*_ **

  
"I thought we're going out for lunch?" I questioned when Zayn parked in front of his house.

"We are. We're having lunch at my house." He replied. I bit my lower lip, feeling anxious suddenly. I got out of the car and Zayn led me to the front door. He unlocked the door, and we both walked in.

I quickly threw myself at him and attacked his mouth when the front door shut after us. Zayn didn't kiss back and stayed still. I pulled away and stared at him with a crimson face. _Why'd_ _you_ _do that_ _Liam_ _?! He didn't want to kiss you!_ My mind scolded itself.

"I was waiting after lunch, but fuck it." Zayn cursed, flipping us over and kissing me raw and hard. Zayn licked all over my mouth while dry humping me. I moaned and tried to pull him even closer than he already was, if that was even possible.

"Zayn... please." I pleaded. I didn't know exactly what I was begging for, but I guess Zayn did because next thing I know he picked me up bridal style and took me up to a bedroom.

He opened the door and flicked the lights open while kissing all over my neck. I was in complete bliss that I didn't realize where we were. Zayn then laid me down onto a surface and threw his shirt aside with his jeans. I was looking at his tattooed body and licked my lips hungrily. I suddenly had the urge to lick every single one of them.

"Come on babes, let's get you comfortable." Zayn said, pulling my shirt off. I let him strip me off from my clothes quietly. He reached down to pull my boxers down next, but I stopped him. "Baby, strip that down." Zayn said in a deep voice, making goosebumps rise all over my body from his dominant tone.

I then reached down and put my fingers through the waistband. I had second thoughts, but when I looked into Zayn's fire eyes, all the nervousness vanished away.

I pulled my boxers down ever so slowly and heard Zayn gasp softly when he saw me for the very first time, making me look down in embarrassment. This was the first guy that isn't Louis that has seen me this nude before.

"So big baby. I never thought you'd be like this." Zayn mumbled with surprise while his ogling eyes took the size of my member in.

"Why? You thought I would be small?" I questioned feeling a bit irritated by him.

"No, I knew you'd be big, but I never imagined you being this thick." He replied, pointing at my cock. I quickly put my hands in front of my cock, trying to hide it from his hungry eyes. "Never hide from me. You hear me?" He said, pulling my hands away. "Such a beautiful view." He murmured softly. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I was looking at my stomach to prevent looking at him. _I mean who says things like this and how can a dick be beautiful?_

"Alright, your turn now." I mumbled, shaking the questions out of my head and staring at Zayn who's been staring for almost three minutes straight at my member.

"Okay, but like just to let you know, I'm not as thick as you are, so like... don't judge." Zayn started to explain.

"Just get it off already." I droned, so Zayn pulled his boxers down in one drag and to say I wasn't impressed would be a lie. He was big! Sure I was bigger by an inch or two and thicker maybe, but he was still big. I bit down on my lower lip and just took in the sight of his long, thick, veiny cock.

"Y-you're so..."

"I know, I told you—"

"Big." I cut him off.

"What?" Zayn quizzed.

"I mean yes, I am thicker than you are, but you're way longer than I am." I said staring at his long cock.

"What are you seven, seven and a half?"

"Eight." He corrected proudly.

"Wow, just... Wow!" I said in surprise. Zayn had a smirk on his face while I was still staring at him.

"Enough staring, babes. Time for action." Zayn said, pushing me onto my back and hovering above me.

He started kissing me and I was quick to kiss back. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started exploring around, making things heat up in no time.

My hands went around his neck, trying to pull him closer while Zayn pulled away from my lips and started kissing all around my face. He started to go lower and lower until he kissed my neck. He started kissing around until I moaned which meant he found my sweet spot. He sucked on it until it turned into a dark, purple mark.

"Zayn... _M_ _mm... please."_ I begged. Zayn went back to kiss my lips while he pulled something from the nightstand. It was a bottle and a condom. He opened the bottle and poured some amount onto his fingers.

"I will prep you now, princess." Zayn informed me.

"Prep me up? What does that mean?" I questioned in confusion. I suddenly felt something cool circle down my bum. I looked down to find Zayn's hand between my legs, making me gasp when he inserted his finger in. "Ow! That hurts." I complained.

"It's alright, baby. The pain will go away soon." Zayn said, stopping his movement when his finger was knuckle deep. I finally relaxed and breathed out. "All well?" He asked. I nodded my head and relaxed a bit. "Alright, now I'm adding another one."

"What? No, don't!" I said trying to stop him. Zayn said nothing but curve his finger inside which made a throaty moan escape out of me.

"It'll feel much better if there were two." He sang, circling his finger around. I gave it a thought and then nodded my head yes, so Zayn applied more lube onto his fingers and moved his first digit around to make some space for number two. He then put another finger in and I wasn't as tight as before. It didn't hurt as the first one did, but Zayn still stayed still for a bit to let me relax.

He then started moving them around, scissoring and curving his fingers inside which made soft whimpers escape from me.

"How about a third?" Zayn suggested.

"No! Don't you fucking dare. This is too much already!" I shouted. Zayn just laughed at my outburst and kept it with only two. I pulled him down to me and attached our lips together. Zayn kept on moving his fingers in and out of me slowly while sucking on my lower lip. After several minutes I felt I was ready for him, so I spoke up, "Zee... I'm ready." I moaned when he suckled on my earlobe. Zayn looked at me to make sure I really was and finally pulled his two fingers out and wiped them onto his thigh.

He pulled the condom and ripped the wrapper off with his teeth and rolled it on. I swear to God I have never seen something this sexy in my life. _Well other than Zayn himself_. He lathered his long cock that was almost two times bigger since he's aroused, with lube and started tugging on it slowly.

He parted my legs some more and came between them. He pulled my legs up to my chest and my breathing tightened. I felt uncomfortable in this position, but stayed put nonetheless.

"I will go slow on you, okay princess?" Zayn asked to let me know if I'm fine with it. I nodded my head while he lined his cock with my bum. He circled the tip of his cock on my rim and started to go in slowly. I gasped loudly when his head stretched me open. "You're supposed to push me out, babes." Zayn informed when my hole wasn't allowing for his head to slip through, so I started breathing rapidly while I tried to push him out. He put some force into it and finally got through the ring muscle with a pop.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and my asshole rip in half. Zayn looked at me and leaned down to kiss me while whispering encouraging words.

"You're doing so well, princess. Just relax some more. It'll be okay." He praised while I let out soft cries whenever he went deeper. "How about I sing to you? Would that make you feel any better?" He asked which I nodded quickly in response. I didn't know if it would work, but maybe his voice will let me relax some more.

_🎵I can taste it on your mouth and I can't leave it_   
_You're a freak like me, can't you see?_   
_We can work this something out and I'm believin'_   
_You get off on me, it's like cheating🎵_

_🎵I, just wanna watch you when you take it off_   
_Take off all your makeup, baby, take it off_   
_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_   
_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off🎵_

Zayn sang. I put all my attention on his soothing voice and after several seconds, the pain started to drift away slowly.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked, stopping for a bit when he saw my breathing go somewhat even. I felt my breathing suddenly quicken when he stopped singing and I started to panic.

"Don't s-stop singing." I said through heavy pants, so Zayn went on.

_🎵Push me up against the wall, don't take it easy_   
_You like it hard like me, it's what you need_   
_Let's get naked and explore our inner secrets_   
_For what it is, it's what it is🎵_

He stopped singing and stared at me. He pulled his hand up and wiped my forehead that had beads of sweat form on it.

"Why did you stop singing?" I questioned softly.

"I'm in." He replied.

"You mean fully in?" I questioned with disbelief which Zayn nodded with a smile on his face. I suddenly believed he truly was fully inside of me when I felt him. I felt uncomfortable and squirmed under him.

"You want me to move?" He asked, so I nodded and held his shoulders to calm my breathing down. He started moving in a slow pace but it still burned, so I clenched onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Sing." I hissed out.

_🎵I, just want to watch you when you take it off_   
_Take off all your makeup, baby, take it off_   
_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_   
_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off🎵_

Zayn sang in his beautiful voice. I suddenly felt him stop from moving, so I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with dark, hooded orbs.

_🎵I just can't wait to see it all_   
_I'm so turned on, and it's all mine_   
_I just can't wait to see it all_   
_I'm so turned on🎵_

_🎵I just wanna watch you when you take it off_   
_Take off all your makeup, baby, take it off_   
_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_   
_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off🎵_

Zayn sang while moving in the same pace as the song. All the pain drifted away and was now replaced with pure pleasure. I felt myself like I was flying on cloud nine and lightheaded. This feeling was so surreal to me.

" _Mmm_ _... M-more_ _..."_ I moaned lowly. Zayn leaned down and started to suck on my neck, leaving another dark mark and then started to pepper my chest with wet kisses.

He went lower and gave my left nipple a wet kiss and then pulled it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it until it puffed up. He then did the same with my right nipple while pinching my left nipple hard.

"Zayn... f-faster..." I panted, so Zayn fastened his pace and started fucking me hard while I was panting and moaning the whole time.

Zayn started circling his hips in figure eights, making my back arch and my grip on him tighten. Soon he hit a spot that made my eyes roll to the back of my head and my toes curl with delight.

 _"Ahhh... Mmm... AGAIN. DO IT AGAIN!"_ I cried out. Zayn hit the same spot again and a louder moan came out of me. " _Mmm..._ Don't stop baby! Fuck me harder!" I moaned into his ear. Zayn quickened his pace until the head of the bed was shaking and banging on the wall.

"Fuck babes! You're so tight." He hissed, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Zayn, I-I'm 'bout to..." I said between whimpers. Zayn got what I meant and pulled his hand down to my throbbing cock. He held me in a firm grip and started squeezing.

I was on the edge of coming any minute now. My cock was dribbling with pre-cum all over my stomach and Zayn's hand while I felt my stomach bubble.

"I'm... I-I'm..." I didn't get to finish my sentence and came with a loud groan, shooting spurts of cum all over myself. Zayn kept on thrusting inside while milking everything I've got to give him.

_🎵I just wanna watch you when you take it off_   
_Take off all your makeup, baby, take it off_   
_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_   
_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off🎵_

Zayn sang through heavy breaths. I finally came down from my high and Zayn quickened his pace. Three more hard thrusts and Zayn came inside the condom with a loud growl.

After he came down from his climax, he pulled out of me while taking the used condom off and throwing it into the bin that was beside the bed. He laid down beside me and we were both panting hard for needed air.

“That. Was. AMAZAYN.” He breathed out and I couldn't argue with that because it was bloody true. I chuckled at his use of word and was about to get up when he stopped me. “Where are you going?” Zayn questioned.

“Home.” I replied shortly.

“Why?”

“Well I need to clean up.” I replied, pointing at the cum that was all over my stomach and chest, even though he can’t really see because it was kind of dark in here.

“You know I have a bathroom right?”

“Y-yeah, I do.”

“Then stay. Clean up and we’ll get lunch afterwards.” He replied. I was about to say no but Zayn just rolled his eyes and quirked his perfectly shaped brow up, so I got up and Zayn turned the lamps that were beside the bed on. I shut my eyes from the sudden light and reopened them after seconds. What I saw made my mouth hang wide open.

The walls were painted black that had some weird poles hanging from them, riding crops, chains and paddles and many more things that I had no clue what they were called all over the place. I then saw a cross at the back, a tire shape thing, a bench and a weird shaped wall that was made from medal with straps on each side. It wasn't an ordinarily bedroom. It was more like a... _Playroom_.

Zayn noticed my looks and looked at me questioningly. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Liam?” Zayn called for my attention. I was in a daze, looking at this weird place that looked more like a dungeon than a bedroom.

“W-where are we?” I stuttered. I then looked at the bed that I was just on and it wasn’t any regular bed. No. It had poles on each side and chains hanging from it. Zayn looked at my face, trying to read my expression, but I just gave a blank expression and walked out with my clothes in hand and no words were exchanged.

Zayn came after me and led me upstairs quietly. He opened the door and I was expecting something dark and scary, but was surprised when I saw a light, ordinary bedroom. The walls were painted white and the bed was in the middle with two nightstands by each side. It had a table and chair that had many papers splattered on top of it and I looked at the wall that had a couple of paintings and then found a big picture of Zayn hanging.

He then led me to the bathroom that was inside the bedroom and told me the towels were under the cupboard, so I thanked him and got into the shower. I started cleaning myself from all the cum that was now dry on me and I reached to my bum and it stung, so I made sure to stay away from it and started to wash the soap off of me while my mind raced with questions.

 _Why did_ _Zayn_ _take me to his playroom? But most importantly_ _why_ _the fuck did_ _I_ _let him fuck_ _me_? _Does that make me gay now?_ I asked myself. _No, it can't be_. _I'm_ _straight for_ _God's_ _sake. I just had sex with my friend._ _It's_ _fine. People do it all the time, right?_ I asked myself.

My mind was all jumbled up with confusion, so I shut the water and got out. I made my way to the bed to put my clothes back on when I suddenly heard a voice from behind me.

“You could wear something from me.” Zayn offered. I looked behind me to find Zayn wrapped in a towel around his waist while his long black hair was dripping wet. All the fear and confusion disappeared from one look at Zayn's face.

“That’s fine, but thank you anyways.” I replied, shaking the image of a wet Zayn out of my thoughts. I leaned down to pick my clothes off of the bed when I suddenly felt a burning sting to my backside. “Ouch! God, this is harder than I expected it to be.” I whined, standing back up and touching my burning bum.

“Well of course it’ll hurt. You just had eight inche, almost nine dick inside you. What d'you expect, you don’t feel a thing?“ Zayn laughed. He came and leaned down to get my clothes off of the bed and then handed them to me while staring at me.

“Um... could you please turn around? I need to dress.” I requested.

“Go ahead, princess. Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Zayn smirked playfully. I gave him a dirty look and pulled my towel off, catching Zayn in surprise. This time it was my turn to smirk.

“Ow, it hurts.” I whined when I tried to put my legs through the boxers.

“I’ll help you out.” Zayn offered, crunching down to my feet and holding the boxers up for me to put my legs in while I just stared at him in bewilderment. “Come on, or do you want to stay naked? You know I don’t mind.” Zayn smirked. I swatted his head playfully and put my legs through the fabric. Zayn started to pull them up my legs when he reached my cock and suddenly stop.

“Zayn.”

“ _Shhh_... I’m just getting a better look from up close.” He replied like he's saying I'm looking at a great green sculpture and I want to examine it. I huffed out in annoyance and crossed my arms in front of my chest, letting him be because I know whatever I say, he won't listen.

I suddenly felt something wet on my member, so I looked down to find Zayn giving my dick an open-mouthed kiss.

“Z-Zayn.” I breathed out, voice unsteady.

“Calm down, babes. It’s just a kiss.” Zayn replied casually, pulling my boxers up my bum. He then grabbed my jeans and helped me put them on. Next he grabbed my shirt and looked at it. He then got up and started walking to his closet and grabbed a shirt from his.

“Zee, my shirt’s fine. I don’t need to put yours—“

“Just put it on.” He cut me off, pulling the shirt on top of my head.

After I was fully dressed, Zayn was getting ready to dress after me, so I turned around to give him some privacy. I wasn’t a creep like him.

“I’m done. You can look now.” He announced.

“That was quick.” I said, turning around to find a naked Zayn in front of me. “You asshole!”

“You weren’t complaining when I had my cock inside you half an hour ago.” Zayn smirked, making my cheeks tint pink from his blunt comeback.

“Sh-shut up.” I grumbled, leaving the bedroom.

🎈🎈🎈

I was standing in the living room thinking about what will happen now after we had sex when Zayn came jogging down.

“Why are you standing?” He questioned.

“Because I can’t sit properly.” I replied, keeping it on that. Zayn winked and sat down on the couch.

“I’m ordering Chinese. Do you like it?”

“Uh... no need, I probably should get going now. It’s getting late anyways.” I mumbled.

“But you agreed on having lunch with me.” Zayn whined.

“Yeah... uh... but like, my cat is all alone at home now. I don’t want her to get lonely.” I lied.

“You don’t even have a cat.” Zayn argued.

“Well I’m thinking of getting one.” I backpanned.

“No, I’m a dog person. We’re getting a dog.”

“No cats are cleaner and much quieter. We’re having a cat.”

“Dogs are a man’s best friend.” Zayn remarked. I pursed my lips and then noticed what we were arguing about. Zayn also noticed and he quickly looked away. “Food is gonna be here any minute now.” He mumbled.

🎈🎈🎈

The food arrived about ten minutes later. We were both sitting on the couch, well I was barely sitting since I felt my bum sting, but who cares, right?

“Liam, I forgot to ask you, but how was it?” Zayn asked after a moment of silence.

“How was what?” I asked, oblivious to what he’s talking about.

“You know, the sex.”

“Oh... Um... it was okay.” I replied while putting a dumpling into my mouth.

“Okay? That’s it? Nothing more?” He questioned, annoyance dripping from his tone.

“Fine, it was great. Happy now?” I said with an eye roll.

“Very. I knew you’d enjoy it.” Zayn smiled, proud of himself.

“God, you’re so full of yourself.” I hissed, taking a forkful from my noodles, _yes I don’t know how to use chopsticks, sue me._

“Nope, _you_ were full of me.” Zayn winked, making my cheeks turn to a dark shade of red.

“Weirdo.” I muttered, but Zayn just laughed and I couldn’t help but join in as well. “Z, what song were you singing?” I asked after our laugher died down.

“Take It Off. It’s one of my songs.” He replied. “Why? You haven’t heard it before?” He asked while I shook my head no embarrassingly. “Do you even have my album? It’s got to be on it.”

“Oh... uh... no. I don’t.” I mumbled, feeling so embarrassed. Zayn stared at me thoughtfully, making me more flushed than I already was.

“Wait here.” He said, getting up and running upstairs. Minutes later he came back down with something in hand. “Here.” He said, handing me a CD case.

“What’s this?” I asked, taking it from his hand.

“It’s my album. Sorry I don’t have the one that they sell in stores, but that’s an original copy.”

“You’re giving me your original album?” I questioned in surprise.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll ask my manager to hook me up with a new one.” He said, shaking his hand like it wasn’t such a big deal.

“Thank you.” I breathed out, staring at the CD fondly.

“Don’t sweat it.” He shrugged. I stared at the album in awe. “So Liam I was wondering if you wanna keep it up?” Zayn suggested after a moment.

“Keep what up?” I asked, now looking at him.

“You know, you and I. Sex.” Zayn said bluntly.

“W-what? You still want to have sex with me?”

“Well yeah. I mean I enjoyed it and so did you. Why stop now when we both felt comfortable with each other.” Zayn shrugged.

“What does that make us then?” I questioned after a moment.

“Friends who have random sex with each other.”

“You mean friends with benefits.” I corrected.

“Exactly, friends with benefits.” Zayn replied, snapping his fingers in the process.

“Um... I don’t know. I mean I'm not gay." I said, making Zayn give me an _are-you-serious_ look. "Also, Rita and I are already like that.” I admitted.

“What? You and Rita Ora are friends with benefits?” Zayn questioned with surprise. “So Rita is your sex buddy?” He quizzed which I nodded my head with crimson cheeks. Zayn clenched his jaw and didn’t say a word afterwards. He went back to eating in complete silence and so did I.

🎈🎈🎈

After we were both done eating, Zayn packed the empty boxes and was picking them up. I offered to help, but he said to relax since he wrecked me good. His words, not mine, so I sat back down and finished watching FRIENDS season three. I was laughing at Ross when Zayn came back and sat beside me.

“Who is your favorite out of them?” Zayn asked.

“Ross. And you?”

“I’d say Joey. He’s chill and loves to fuck.” Zayn replied.

“Like you.” I remarked.

“Mhm, and you’re like Ross.” Zayn smiled. I gave it a thought and I truly was close to Ross' personality. He doesn’t like sleeping around and is really smart. He’s also fallen in love with the same girl ever since high school. Well the last part still didn't happen to me yet. “That still changes nothing.” Zayn said, cutting me from my daze. I looked at him questioningly. “I still want to have sex with you.” He said, making me stare at him to make sure he's not joking and what I saw was he looked dead serious.

“Can I think about it?” I asked after a couple of minutes.

“Of course, but Liam, if you choose me, you have to stop sleeping around with anybody else and the same goes to me.”

I nodded my head understanding where he’s coming from. I then thanked him for lunch and left his house. Zayn offered to drive me home, but I told him I wanted to walk. I had a lot to think about before I do anything I’ll regret later on and walking makes me clear my mind.

I walked to my apartment thinking about Zayn’s offer. _Was I willing to risk our friendship and agree and get amazing sex out of it, or should I refuse and regret it later on?_

A lot to win and a lot to lose.

🎈🎈🎈

I’ve been avoiding Zayn for the past couple of days. And to my surprise Zayn didn’t call nor message me at all.

I was at home watching a cooking show when my phone suddenly rang. I picked it up and was expecting it to be Zayn or Louis, but was surprised when it turned out to be Rita.

“Liam babe, how are you?” Rita asked happily when I first picked up.

“I’m good. Missed you Rits.”

“Awe missed you too, darling. We’ve got to meet up today. Please don’t say no.”

“Okay, I already wanted to meet up anyway.” I replied.

“Yes! I’ll see you at nine. Bye baby.” Rita beamed happily. We agreed to meet at a club that was in the center of London. It was mostly for celebrities, but since I’m going with Rita, there’s no problem with that.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in black pants and a stripped red and white shirt. I grabbed my phone and wallet and made my way out of the apartment. I had to take a taxi because it was quicker than taking the bus, so I stopped a taxi, since I forgot to call an Uber, and got in. I told him where I’m going and the driver kept on rambling about how ‘ _us kids’_ should slow it down with the partying and drinking the whole ride. I could’ve yelled at him to shut up, but I was well mannered not to do so.

We finally arrived to our destination. He was about to lecture me again but I quickly thanked him and handed him his money and got out. I texted Rita, telling her I already arrived when someone came up to me.

“Hi, are you trying to get in?” A guy that was as tall as me asked.

“Um... Yeah. My friend will be here any minute now.” I replied, sending the text to Rita quickly.

“I could get you in, if you’d like? I mean it’s too hot to stay out here.” He offered. I looked him and he looked like a descent guy, so I smiled and nodded yes. He led me to the front that had a long queue waiting outside and the bouncer saw him and gave a nod and let us through.

“Thank you.” I said when we entered the hummed club that was thumping with the base of music.

“You're welcome...”

“Liam.”

“Nice meeting you Liam. I’m Michael.” He said, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

“Nice meeting you too, Michael.”

“Can I buy you a drink?” He offered.

“Thank you, but I don’t drink.” I replied kindly.

“How about a none alcoholic beverage then?” He smiled. His smile was so warming that I couldn’t say no to him and agreed.

🎈🎈🎈

I was sipping on my cocktail while making small talk with Michael. I knew he was a singer and he really wanted to start a band some day. He already had his best friend with him Ashton, but he wanted at least two more guys.

“Oh, my coworker sings. He’s got a great voice by the way and I’m not saying that because he’s my friend. No, he really has an amazing voice.” I said.

“What’s his name?” Michael asked.

“Calum Hood. He’s a chef like me, but he enjoys singing more than anything in the world.”

“Can you please give me his number?” Michael asked. I said yes and gave him Calum’s number. _I mean who knows, maybe they’ll start a good band in the end?_ Rita then texted me that she was at the booth we usually sit at, so I said a quick goodbye to Michael and thanked him for the drink.

“Hey love, missed you.” I greeted, kissing Rita’s cheek when I saw her.

“Missed you too, darling. Where have you been these days?” She asked after I sat down.

“Just busy I guess.” I shrugged. Rita ordered me another cocktail and we started catching up on each other’s lives and all about her trip to Barcelona.

“Who is it?” Rita asked, nudging my shoulder after it went quiet between us.

“Huh? Who’s who?” I asked, get cut from my daze.

“I know you Liam. There’s something on your mind that’s got you so lost in thought. Who is she?” Rita gave me a light smile.

“What if it’s not a she?”

“Are you... He?” She gasped, sounding surprised. _I mean I don’t blame her, I’m surprised myself._ “What’s his name?” She asked with a wide grin.

“Zayn Malik. He’s also a singer like you.”

“Oh, my god! The sex god! Liam, you naughty boy!” She exclaimed while wiggling her brows at me. I couldn’t help the light blush that appeared on my cheeks. “But isn’t he straight?” She questioned after a moment.

“Apparently not.” I laughed.

“Wait... you didn’t.” She gasped. I nodded yes with a smirk on my face. “You dirty little boy.” She laughed, nudging my shoulder in the process.

She then started to bomber me with questions and how I met him, so I told her everything, except the sex part.

“I’m so happy for you.” Rita beamed happily.

“Yeah, but that’s not the problem. He wants to have random sex. That’s all.” I said with a sad expression.

“Liam, did you enjoy the sex with him?” She asked which I nodded in return. “Then that’s all that matters. Stop thinking about it and enjoy life for once.”

That’s the thing about Rita. She’s a lovely person and very easy to talk to. I mean I love Louis and all, but he could get quite jealous if I mention a girl’s name in front of him.

“I guess you’re right, but can we like have one last night? You know to make sure I’m 100% sure.” I asked sheepishly.

“I was hoping you’ll ask.” She smiled, so we both got up and left the club. We then climbed into Rita’s car and she drove off to her place.

🎈🎈🎈

“It changed in here. Is that a new rug you put there?” I questioned, looking at the red rug that was on her living room floor.

“Yes, thank you for noticing.” She replied with a smile. She then led me to her bedroom and we both started stripping from our clothes. That’s how things go between the two of us. We are very comfortable with each other that we don’t feel awkward at all. “Liam, you ready?” Rita asked, lying on the bed and waiting for me.

“Yeah.” I replied and climbed on top of her. I positioned myself between her legs and she passed me the condom which I gladly put it on. I looked at her and she pulled me down from my neck for a kiss. I kissed her back and tried to put effort in it so I would get turned on, but I just couldn't. Kissing her felt... _aberrant._

“Liam, I’m ready.” She breathed out, holding my head between her hands. I kissed down to her neck and then went lower to her breasts. I sucked one nipple in my mouth and pinched the other one. Rita moaned and pulled my head up to kiss me on the lips, so I kissed her back, but it felt kind of weird.

Rita then opened her legs wider for me so I reached down and rubbed between her legs which made her let out a throaty moan.

“Baby... I’m ready.” She moaned, so I lined my cock with her opening and started entering her slowly. Rita kept on moaning and scratching down my back in the process and I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt because it really did.

I was fully inside her now. I looked down at Rita to find her breathing rapidly. I quickly panicked and tried to pull out, but she stopped me.

“Just... move.” She hissed, so I did as told and started moving in and out of her slowly. Rita kept on moaning and arching her back which made me feel even worse than before.

I felt tears gather in my eyes while looking at the state that she was in, so I quickly shut them. I kept rocking inside her and suddenly Rita screamed, so I shot my eyes wide open and looked at her with a horrified expression. She had her mouth agape and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” I repeated while tears were running down my face.

“Don’t stop! Fuck me harder Liam!” Rita moaned, so I kept on pounding inside her quickly while my breathing hitched. “Fuck! What are you doing to me?!” She cried, making goosebumps rise all over my skin. I tried to ignore her sounds and kept on thrusting inside her. “ _Oh... Liam...”_ She whimpered like she was in some kind of pain. I couldn’t take it anymore with all her sounds. I felt my breathing go slow and I just... I couldn’t.

“I’m sorry.... I c-can’t.” I choked out, pulling out of her. I took the condom off and sat on the edge of the bed with my head between my hands. I suddenly felt a hand on my back so I turned around to find Rita smiling at me sadly. “I’m so sorry.” I whimpered.

“I know, baby. _Shhh...._ it’s not your fault.” She hushed me down. I clung to her waist and broke down with my head buried into her chest. Rita held me tightly and started whispering that everything will be okay and my crying finally died down, so I pulled away from her. I looked at her and she kissed my cheek lightly. “Li, did this happen when you did it with Zayn?” She asked softly.

“N-no.” I mumbled. “I bottomed.” I admitted.

“Baby, I think you should agree with his offer. It’ll do you good.” Rita suggested. I didn’t reply and stared at her. “I’ll call an Uber while you get dressed.” Rita announced, so I got up and put my clothes back on. I thanked her and said goodbye before I left.

That’s how it’s always been between the two of us. We meet, fuck, I lose it; She holds me and then I leave like everything’s okay.

I always wish I could change and move on, but I just couldn’t. I guess that’s how my sex life has to be. Well only if...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet again! I'm sorry if Liam and Rita's sex scene was shit, but I don't know how to write straight smut. Even though I'm straight myself *drowns in gay vodka*
> 
> Anygays...
> 
> You'll find out why Liam broke down soon. Everything will be explained probably in the next chapter or the one after it. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Hope you like it and don't forget to leave your kudos if you still haven't.
> 
> Lots of love, Nikki❤


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the kitchen making orders when Zayn walked in.

"Zayn?" I called, not believing my eyes.

"Hey babes, seen you haven't given me an answer yet, so I thought why not come and get one myself?" Zayn said, walking up to me.

"Zayn, now's not a good time for this. I'm working." I replied, looking around to see if anyone heard what he said.

"You've been avoiding me for days now. Just give me an answer already." Zayn huffed out in annoyance.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked when I saw one waiter give us a weird look. Before Zayn had time to reply, I pulled him out of the kitchen and into the changing rooms. "How did you get in the kitchen anyways?"

"I know someone, now answer my question, are you in or not?" Zayn said, getting to the point quickly.

"Imnn" I started murmuring.

"Princess, speak more clearly. I can't understand what you're saying."

I took a huge breath of air and spoke in a soft but understandable voice, "I'm in." Zayn smiled widely after my response and he quickly pulled my arm and dragged me out of the changing rooms. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to pull away from his hold.

"My place. I've been dreading to fuck you for days now." Zayn replied bluntly, dragging me with him. I could've protested and said I had to work, but who am I lying to? I've been dreading to get fucked by him too and besides, my shift is almost over.

"Liam? Where are you going?" Luke asked, stopping us by the back door.

"Oh... uh..."

"There's an emergency and Liam has to come." Zayn replied for me.

"Oh, is everything alright?" Luke asked with concern.

"No, so move out of the way." Zayn snapped. Luke looked taken aback and quickly moved out of the way. I sent him an apologetic look and let Zayn pull me out of the restaurant. He opened the car door for me and he literally pushed me in. He got in after and buckled my seatbelt for me. "That prick. He thinks he could stop me from taking you away." Zayn snarled. "Well tough luck for him cause you're already mine." And with that Zayn drove off. To say my heart didn't beat faster when he said that would be a lie.

**_*Song for this chapter Dusk Till Dawn by Zayn and Sia.*_ **

We finally arrived to his house. We quickly got out and walked up to the front door. Zayn unlocked the door and got in first and me afterwards. Suddenly I was pinned to the door with Zayn's lips on top of mine.

"I've been dreaming of this moment for so long." He breathed, kissing my lips again. I couldn't speak so I showed him how much I wanted this for so long too by kissing him with all the force I had.

Zayn plugged his tongue inside my mouth and started exploring around. His tongue touched mine and we both started fighting for dominance. Zayn pinched my hip lightly which made me gasp and he quickly caught my tongue and started suckling on it.

" _Mmm..._ " I moaned when he started grinding his growing cock with my own. Zayn then held the back of my thighs and lifted me up the wall. My legs quickly wrapped around his waist and he started grinding his hard cock onto my bum, sending me into complete bliss. "Bedroom. Now!" I said in a throaty voice. Zayn wasted no time and walked up to the same room he fucked me in the first time. "W-wait." I called when he was about to open the door.

"What is it?" He asked staring at my lips.

"Can we... Not here." I muttered. Zayn looked at me with furrowed brows and then broke off into a smile.

He took us up to his bedroom which he struggled at first because we were almost the same height, but we eventually made it. He threw me onto the bed and started stripping from his clothes. I helped him out when I saw him struggling with the belt.

Zayn was now fully naked in front of me. I couldn't help but lick my lips when I saw his beautiful cock standing straight, ready for some action.

"Baby, strip that down." Zayn said huskily, so I quickly obeyed and started stripping from my clothes while Zayn was looking at my body with lustful eyes. I was soon only in my boxers. I looked at Zayn and bit my lower lip while dragging them down slowly.

Zayn's eyes suddenly turned darker than they already were. I soon found myself on the bed with Zayn on top of me while sucking my neck hard. I moaned and pulled his head up to mine for a kiss and kissed his lips. I suddenly felt that this was right. No one has ever made me feel like this before from just a simple kiss.

Zayn felt my throbbing cock under him, so he quickly grabbed it in his hand and started stroking it slowly while I moaned in delight. Zayn finally had enough of the games and went to action.

"Suck." Zayn ordered, putting two fingers into my mouth, so I quickly went to work and started to suck on his fingers like my life depended on it. "St-stop princess." Zayn stuttered, pulling his fingers out. He then reached his now wet fingers down to my bum and circled around my hole, making me take in a shaky breath. He plugged one in and I shuddered from the sudden impact.

Zayn started stretching my hole with his finger and seconds later he added another one. He started curving and twirling his fingers around, making me whimper in delight. A minute later I felt a third one enter which I gasped loudly and held onto Zayn's shoulders for support. Zayn leaned in and kissed me, trying to calm me down.

"That's right, princess. Just relax and breathe. I will take good care of you." Zayn cooed, kissing down my neck.

He started moving his fingers in and out of me slowly while sucking on my nipple.

" _A_ _hhh_... _Fuck_!..." I groaned when he touched something that made my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Are you ready for my cock now, baby?"

"Fuck... Yes, please." I panted eagerly. Zayn was happy with my reply and leaned down to kiss me sloppily.

He then grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom, putting it on and started to lather up his cock. He lined it with my entrance and started entering the tip slowly. I gasped loudly when his head tried to pass my ring muscle, but then I remembered what Zayn told me, so I started to push him out.

I whimpered in pain, so Zayn leaned down and shut me up by applying his mouth onto mine. He then pulled away from my mouth and started peppering kisses all over my face, neck and chest.

He kissed a wet kiss over my nipple and I groaned. Zayn smirked at me and started to suck on it, making me pull at his hair tightly. He kept on entering me slowly while sucking on my neck hard. I fisted the bedsheets tightly and closed my eyes from the fullness that I was feeling.

"S-sing." I whimpered with tears running down my eyes.

_🎵Not tryna be indie_   
_Not tryna be cool_   
_Just tryna be in this_   
_Tell me how you choose_   
_Can you feel why you're in this_   
_Can you feel it through_   
_All of the windows_   
_Inside this room🎵_

_🎵Cause I wanna touch you, baby_   
_And I wanna feel you, too_   
_I wanna see the sunrise and your sins_   
_Just me and you_   
_Light it up, on the run_   
_Let's make love, tonight_   
_Make it up, fall in love, try🎵_

Zayn sang while thrusting slowly. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him which he kissed me back instantly and then let me suckle on his tongue. We finally pulled away for needed air and Zayn was breathing rapidly and so was I.

_🎵We were shut like a jacket_   
_So do your zip_   
_We will roll down the rapids_   
_To find a wave that fits_   
_Can you feel where the wind is_   
_Can you feel it through_   
_All of the windows_   
_Inside this room🎵_

Zayn sang with a breathy voice while rocking inside me slowly. All the pain vanished away and was now replaced with pure pleasure.

" _Mmm... don't stop...."_ I moaned. My hand went to his back and I noticed what I did, so I removed them quickly. Zayn noticed and he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled it to his back again.

"Do whatever you want in here. It's just you and I. No one else." He spoke in a deep voice. I nodded my head in response and put my other arm on his back.

Zayn smiled his sexy smile and kissed my jaw softly. He started moving in a faster pace and suddenly he stopped and started moving his hips in a circular motion like he's looking for something. Suddenly he hit a spot, making an electricity feeling run through my entire body.

" _MMM_ _... FUCK...._ _A_ _HH_ _H_ _..._ " I moaned loudly. I satisfied Zayn with the sounds I made, so he started hitting the same spot repeatedly, making me drag my fingernails down his back. "I'm... I'm..."

"Hold it, babes. Just a bit longer." Zayn panted, hitting my prostate repeatedly. He started to sing again and I tried to put my full concentration on his voice and not the bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach I was feeling.

_🎵Cause I wanna touch you, baby_   
_I wanna feel you, too_   
_I wanna see the sunrise and your sins_   
_Just me and you_   
_Light it up, on the run_   
_Let's make love tonight_   
_Make it up, fall in love, try🎵_

_🎵But you'll never be alone_   
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_   
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_   
_Baby, I'm right here_   
_I'll hold you when things go wrong_   
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_   
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_   
_Baby, I'm right here🎵_

"Z-Zayn... I c-can't any longer." I cried.

"Just one second." Zayn said, burying himself ball deep and taking ahold of my member in his hand. He started to jerk me off, making me sob from the feeling of holding my climax. "Okay, now come for me, princess." And with that I came hard, shooting hot stripes of cum all over my body and Zayn's hand. Seconds later, Zayn buried his head in the crook of my neck and came inside the condom with a loud groan.

I finally got down from my high and stared at Zayn who was now lying fully on top of me.

"Sorry, babes. Let. Me. Just catch. My. Breath." Zayn said between pants, sounding exhausted.

"Take your time." I breathed out. I really didn't mind Zayn lying on top of me. It actually felt really nice. I then reached my hand to his face to get the hair that was stuck onto his forehead away.

"Thanks." He smiled lazily which made me smile in return. Zayn eventually pulled away and laid beside me. "How about a movie?" He suggested. I suddenly laughed and agreed to his offer.

I guess we really could work things out between us; I mean having sex and then hanging around like normal friends do afterwards, sounds good to me.

Zayn pulled out of me slowly and I winced from the sudden movement.

"Zayn..." I whined.

"Sorry princess, I'm being careful, but you're just too tight." Zayn replied, holding the end of his member in one hand and pulling out slowly.

"What does that mean?" I snarled.

"I meant nothing. I'm just saying you have a tiny hole." He shrugged.

"No, I don't! I have a perfectly normal hole!" I argued.

"Trust me babes, I fucked a lot of guys, but you're the tightest I ever had."

"Fuck you!" I cursed, pushing him off of me which I quickly regretted because now my bum is burning like hell.

"Leeyum, calm down. It's actually a complement." Zayn laughed when he saw me holding my bum.

"How is having a tight hole a complement?" I hissed.

"Because everyone likes a tight hole. I mean think about it, when you fuck a girl for example, would you want her to be tight or loose?" Zayn questioned. I didn't know what to reply, so I stayed quiet. "See, everyone likes a tight hole. You understand what I mean?" He asked.

I stared at him because I had no fucking clue what he meant. I had fucked one girl other than Rita and that's it. So I had no experience how they are supposed to feel.

"I'm gonna shower now and you could shower after me." Zayn announced, so I stayed lying in bed, wondering about how everything will be from now on after I agreed to Zayn's offer. "What are we thinking about?" Zayn whispered into my ear.

I yelped in fear and glared at Zayn who just laughed. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Zayn getting out of the bathroom and sitting by me.

"You scared me." I exclaimed, holding my thumping heart.

"I called your name several times, but you were so lost in thought, so I thought why not scare him?" Zayn chuckled.

"Weirdo." I laughed.

"So tell me, what were you thinking about?" Zayn asked more seriously. I looked at him he had only boxers on with his hair still damp.

"I was just thinking about what will happen now."

"About that, we have several things we have to go discuss first." Zayn said. "But first, shower and then we'll talk afterwards." So I nodded my head and Zayn helped me up by my hands. His eyes trailed down to my member, making me realize I was still very naked.

"Turn around." I said, hiding my member from him.

"Babe, we just fucked. I already seen you."

"Who cares. Now turn around." I retorted.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Zayn called, getting out of the bedroom. I smiled after he left and made my way to the bathroom.

_Zayn truly is weird._

🎈🎈🎈

After I finished my shower, I struggled to get dressed, but I eventually managed to put my pants and boxers on. I went down to find Zayn sitting on the couch with a file in hand. I made my way up to him and sat down slowly. Zayn handed me the file and I looked at it questioningly.

“It’s a document. It says everything you need to know about BDSM relationships, such as rules and contracts that we will both sign.” Zayn explained.

“Woah, wait right there, mate. Who said anything about BDSM relationship?” I questioned.

“Liam, I want you to be mine. I don’t want to share you with anyone else. I want you to become my sub.” Zayn said, making my eyes and mouth hang wide open with utter shock.

“What! No, no, no! I will not agree to become your sub Zayn!” I exclaimed after I processed what he just asked me to be.

“Why not? What’s the problem with being my sub?” Zayn seethed.

“The problem isn’t you, it’s the idea of BDSM that I’m not keen of.”

“Why not? I mean Louis and Harry are in a BDSM relationship.”

“Yeah and look at them.” I snorted.

“And what’s wrong with them?”

“Louis told Harry he loved him and what did Harry say, nothing. Louis can’t blame him because he already knew in BDSM relationships, they don’t all end up in love.” I snarled.

“What does that have to do with us? It’s not like you will fall in love with me or vice versa.” Zayn backpanned.

“Look, I don’t care about all this, but I am not willing to be someone’s sub. All I’m offering is sex and sex only.”

“But I’m looking for a sub. I want a sub to be there whenever I need sex.”

“And I will. Call me and we’ll fuck. That’s how friends with benefits work. I call when I need you, you call when you need me.” I interjected. Zayn stared at me and looked lost in thought.

“Fine, but you have to come any time I need you. And that would mean, morning, afternoon, midnight. Any time I want.” Zayn said pointing his finger at me. “Oh, and no feelings whatsoever.” He added. I nodded my head In response, agreeing with everything he just said. “Alright then, let’s shake on it.” He said, putting his hand out for me, so I took it and we both shook hands.

“Zayn, can I ask something from you?” I asked softly, breaking the silence.

“What is it?”

“Can we not... You know in there.” I mumbled looking at the direction of where his dungeon was located in.

“Why?” He asked when he saw where I was looking.

“I just... I don’t...”

“You don’t feel comfortable with these kinds of things, huh?” He asked, so I nodded my head, feeling a light blush appear on my cheeks.

“It actually scares me.” I admitted.

“Oh, my poor princess. You’re afraid of a little sex room.” Zayn cooed, pinching my cheek playfully.

“Shut up. It’s more like a dungeon.” I mumbled with tinted cheeks, swatting his hand away.

“It’s okay, boo. We won’t go in there if you’re not comfortable with it.” Zayn said in a serious tone this time.

“Thank you.” I replied. Zayn smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

“How about we go through the rules?” Zayn suggested when I was snuggled up to his chest.

“Okay. What do you want the rules to be?” I asked, pulling away to look at him.

“Well I like cuddling, so I really hope you would agree on cuddles.”

“Well guess what? I also love cuddles too, so yes.”

“What do you like doing?” Zayn asked.

“Hmm... I like cuddling in bed or on the couch while watching telly. Oh and I like kissing a lot.”

“I like kissing too. Especially kissing your lips.” Zayn said, making a blush appeared on my cheeks. Zayn smiled widely and pinched my cheek softly.

“What do you like?” I asked when I saw Zayn staring at me with some kind of look I have never seen.

“I like you.” He blurted, making my eyes widen. “I mean I like what you do.” He corrected shifting in his seat awkwardly.

“Uh... Okay? I’ll be me then.” I mumbled feeling the awkwardness surround us.

“Yeah.” Zayn said clearing his throat.

“I should probably get going. It’s getting late.”

“Stay the night.” He suggested.

“I can’t. I have work tomorrow.”

“So?”

“So, I need a change of clothing, my toothbrush and my bed.” I replied, getting up.

“I have all those things.”

“Not my bed.” I remarked.

“Liam, please stay.” Zayn breathed out. I stared at him and he really wanted me to stay, but I couldn’t. I didn’t want to take things up a level between us. “Fine, I’ll drive you home.” He mumbled in defeat when he saw my hesitation, grabbing his car keys and heading out of the front door. I eventually got out and followed him to his car. I got in and Zayn drove off to my apartment.

“Thanks for the ride.” I said when we reached to my apartment building.

“You’re welcome. And Liam, you should really consider living with me.” Zayn said, looking at my building.

“Zayn, we talked about this.”

“No, we didn’t. All you said is you didn’t want to live with anyone.” Zayn exclaimed.

“Because I don’t like living with anyone.” I simply replied.

“Why not?” He pressed.

“Because I just don’t like to. Why do you even care where I live?” I questioned.

“It’s not safe here. You don’t even have a guard at the doorway.” Zayn snapped.

“It’s fine.”

“Liam, you’re my friend and I care about my friend’s safety.” Zayn said softly.

“Zayn, I’m perfectly safe here. Don’t worry about me.” I replied staring into his eyes.

“Okay, but please keep your doors locked at all times. And if you feel unsafe, just call me and I’ll come pick you up. Okay?”

“Okay, and thank you. You’re a really good friend, Zee.” I replied with a smile. Zayn smiled back and I opened the door ready to get out when Zayn pulled me in.

“You forgot something.” Zayn said, holding me by my arm.

“Wha—“ I was saying when I got interrupted by Zayn’s lips on top of my own.

“This.” He breathed out after he pulled away My face was burning hot and my breathing was unsteady. I got out of the car without saying another word and made my way up. Zayn waited until I got into the building and then drove off.

 _What the fuck am_ _I_ _getting myself into?_ I thought while climbing the three flights of stairs.

🎈🎈🎈

It's been weeks since Zayn and I started our sexual activities. He's been calling me everyday asking for me to come by. Sometimes he stops by at my place and we fuck and then hang out like normal mates do.

“Liam, come here.” Zayn called.

“Yes?” I said in a question matter.

I was currently at Zayn’s house. I got a phone call from him when I was at Louis', asking if I could come over for a quick fuck. I eventually agreed, so we had sex. I just came out of the showers.

“What is it?” I questioned, standing in front of him. Suddenly Zayn pulled me by my hand onto the bed. “Zayn, stop. I need to get dressed.” I whined, trying to pull away from his hold, but to no use. Zayn had me trapped under him with my legs between his. “Zayn...” I whined, pushing him off of me.

“No, no, no, babes. You’re staying here.” Zayn smirked.

“Zayn, the towel will fall off of me. Please move.” I said, holding the towel that was around my waist tightly, to prevent it from falling off.

“That doesn’t matter. In fact, I want it off.” Zayn said, pulling the towel off of me in one swift. I was quick to cover my private part with my hands. “Oh, no need to hide, princess. Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Zayn winked, making my cheeks heat up and blood rush down to my member. He pulled my hands away and pinned them on top of my head.

“Zayn, s-stop.” I mumbled when I saw his intense stare at my now growing member.

“ _Shhh..._ I just want a good look.” Zayn whispered huskily, so I said nothing more and let him stare at me. Zayn then let go of my hands and started to go lower. My breathing hitched when Zayn was facing my cock. He looked up at me and smirked when he saw my desperate look.

“Please.” I whispered.

“So desperate for me, huh?” Zayn smirked, making his hot breath hit my now throbbing member. He then poked his tongue out teasingly, making me gulp hard.

"Zayn, please do something." I pleaded when I saw his pink tongue sticking out, so Zayn took ahold of my member in his hand and gave it a strong squeeze, making a low groan come out of me.

It satisfied Zayn because he started to kitten lick the tip, making soft whimpers escape from me while Zayn was teasing me with his wet muscle. He never licked me there before and the feeling was fucking amazing. “Please, Z...” I moaned, having enough of his teasing.

“Such a greedy little bitch for my mouth, huh?” Zayn smirked, making me groan. Never in my wildest dreams have I thought being called a bitch would turn me on, but who am I kidding. Never have I thought I'd be with a guy and look at me now.

“Yes, please! I want your mouth.” I pleaded. Zayn gave it a thought and then smirked at me. Suddenly I felt my member being sucked. I gasped from the sudden heat that was around my throbbing cock and looked down to find Zayn’s lips wrapped around my member while his cheeks were hollowed.

He started to take me deeper into his mouth, done with the games and going to action quickly.

“ _Mmm..._ your mouth feels so good.” I moaned while my eyes rolled back to my head.

“You’re so big, baby. Filling my mouth completely.” Zayn murmured when he pulled me out of his mouth to pepper kisses all over my now wet cock.

“ _Uh..._ _Mhmm_ _... m-more.”_ I moaned when he started to swirl his tongue over my slit.

“Only if you beg.” Zayn smirked.

“Fuck! Please Zayn!” I didn’t care that I was begging. I just needed him to suck me because I was already so close.

“Beg more." Zayn said, grazing his teeth onto my shaft and making me go into complete bliss. “What do you want me to do, baby?” Zayn asked huskily, now rubbing his scruff onto my throbbing cock that made me feel like I was flying on cloud nine.

“ _M_ _hhh_... I wa-want you to blow me.” I moaned when I felt his facial hair rub onto me.

“What do we say at the end?” Zayn asked while licking a long stripe from the tip of my cock down to my balls.

“Please.” I groaned when Zayn took my balls and started to suck on them.

“Good boy. Now I will take good care of you.” He said, tugging at my balls and making a loud moan escape from me. Zayn finally let go of my balls and quickly took me back into his mouth. He started sucking me hard and deep, making me loll my head onto the pillow that was under me.

“Z-Zayn...” I whimpered when Zayn reached down to my bum and circled his finger onto my hole. He inserted it in and I hissed from the light pain because his finger was still dry.

"I'm going to finger you while I suck you off, alright?" Zayn asked after he pulled away for needed air.

"Yes, but use lube. Your finger hurt." I panted, so Zayn pulled his finger out and up to my mouth.

"Then you suck." He said while popping his fingers into my mouth. I didn't have time to reply, so I went to work quickly. After a couple of seconds Zayn pulled them out and plugged one in. I shuddered at first, but then got used to it. After several seconds he inserted another one and I gasped and clenched the bedsheets tightly. "Calm down, princess. You're doing so good." Zayn praised. He then took the tip into his mouth and started to suck lightly.

I closed my eyes from the pleasure of Zayn's mouth and fingers. I started to moan and my hands found their way to his hair. I never realized I was pushing his head down until I heard Zayn gag.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, stopping from pushing him down.

"'S alright, but take it easy cause it's the first time I give head." He replied, making me look at him in utter shock. "Don't ask, just enjoy." He said. Before I could say anything, he took me back in his mouth and started to take me deeper while thrusting his fingers inside me slowly.

"Zayn..." I whimpered feeling myself close.

"Don't." Zayn murmured out.

"I can't. Pull away." I said between pants when I felt the burning feeling bubble in my stomach, but Zayn started to suck harder and wouldn't pull away. "Zayn, please... Move away." I pleaded, feeling tears gather in my eyes from holding my orgasm in. I tried pulling his head away, but Zayn wouldn't budge, so I huffed out in annoyance and let him be.

I felt the tip of my member hit the back of Zayn's throat and that was all I could take. I let go, shooting my seed down Zayn's throat. I thought he'll pull away and spit it out, but to my surprise he kept on sucking and swallowing around me. I shuttered after my strong orgasm and closed my eyes for a little to rest.

I opened my eyes again and found that it was already dark outside. I rubbed the sleep away and looked around for Zayn. He wasn't here, so I strolled out of bed slowly and made my way to the bathroom for a wee. I got out and made my way to the living room searching for Zayn. I then found a note hanging on the fridge and grabbed the piece of paper and sat down on the couch. I opened it up and started reading.

_**Good evening princess. Hope you had a good nap cause after you finish reading this, you’ll be fucking leaking. First,** _ _**I** _ **_just wanted to say that you taste so fucking good._ **

I blushed and smiled from his complement. Zayn always says that I taste sweet, but I don't really believe him. It's cum and all cum taste bitter. _Or that's what I read._ I looked back at the paper to finish reading.

_**Second, I’m so mad from you because you came without asking for permission and you fell asleep afterwards without taking care of me. So what I want you to do is this.** _ _**First, strip out from your clothes** _ **_and_ ** _**place them on the table beside you. When** _ _**I** _ **_come home,_ ** _**I** _ **_want to find them there._ **

I read the note and pursed my lips, considering if I should do it or not. I then remembered Rita’s words of how I should have fun for once, so I decided on doing it. I took my clothes off and placed them neatly on the table. I sat back down and finished reading Zayn’s instructions.

**_Now, I want you to lie on your back on the sofa and start stroking yourself slowly while you imagine my hand instead of yours._ **

So I laid on the couch and reached my hand down to my cock. _Wow,_ _I_ _was already excited from just reading the_ _note_ , so I touched my cock and a low hiss escaped from me. I started to stroke it gently while imagining Zayn doing this to me.

“ _Uh...”_ I groaned lowly while moving my hand a bit faster. I looked down and finished reading.

_**Next,** _ _**I** _ _**want you to reach one hand under your bum and put a finger inside your perfectly, pink hole, but don’t stop stroking yourself.** _

I read it repeatedly. _Did Zayn really want me to finger myself? I never done it myself before._ I thought, so I shook my head and opened my legs and pulled my knees up to my chest. I reached my left hand down to my bum and pointed one finger out.

I started to circle the tip of my finger onto my hole and then remembered Zayn always lubes me up first, so I pulled my finger up to my mouth and started to suck on it. After I made sure it was nice and wet, I pulled it down to my bum and started inserting it slowly.

 _“Mmm..._ _Shit_ _!”_ I cursed when my finger was knuckle deep. I kept on pulling it in and out slowly while I grabbed the note to see what it says.

_**Keep stroking your beautiful cock while fingering your tight hole. Then add another finger in when you’re open enough.** _

I put the note down and grabbed my cock again to stroke. I started to circle the finger that was inside my hole a bit to make some space for another one and after I was sure I was wide enough, I carefully added finger number two.

 _“_ _O-ohhh_ _...”_ I arched my back and closed my legs. After I got used to the feeling, I opened my legs again and started to multi-task. While thrusting and curving my fingers inside and stroking my cock quick, I looked down at the piece of paper that was besides me and read the rest.

_**Stay doing this until** _ **_I_ ** _**come home. Oh, and one more thing, you’re not allowed to cum** _ **;)**

Shocked. That’s how I felt. _How on earth does Zayn want me to finger myself and not cum until he comes home?_

I pulled the hand that was on my cock away and grabbed my phone that was on the table. I unlocked it and started searching through my contacts for Zayn’s name. I finally found it and struggled to text him but eventually I did.

**To Zayn; I need you ASAP!**

I waited for him to respond to my message, but then got inpatient, so I texted him again.

**To Zayn** **; Zayn, I’m fucking leaking right now! Hurry!**

I put all my anger into the text while I kept thrusting my fingers in and out slowly. I looked down at the pre-cum that was resting in a puddle on my stomach and groaned loudly.

“Fuck you Zayn!” I shouted. I grabbed my phone again and started to message him.

**To Zayn** **; I need release now or my cock would fall off. Please hurry!**

I know I was begging, but I really didn’t care. All I wanted was some release, but I knew better than to cum on my own or else Zayn would do even worse.

**To Zayn** **; Look how hard you made me. If you don’t come right now, I’m calling Luke.**

I took a picture and sent it to Zayn. I know it was a lame threat and I would never consider calling Luke, but I knew Zayn would answer if he thought that I would.

I kept on thrusting slowly while stroking my cock gently. My stomach kept on bubbling and whenever I was ready to cum, I stopped my movement. _I really was torturing myself._ Minutes later my phone tinged. I pulled it quickly and saw a message from Zayn.

**Zayn; Don’t you fucking dare call that asshole. I’m** **on** **my way.**

I read the message and smirked a devilish smirk. I finally had my way with Zayn, or maybe that’s what I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Yes, Zayn will fuck Liam while singing to him all the time. I don't know. I think it's cute what they do.
> 
> Anygays... Thank you for reading.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤


	7. Chapter 7

_***I wrote this while listening to** _ _**dRuNk** _ **_by Zayn.*_ **

I was leaking by the time the front door opened revealing an angry Zayn. His features suddenly changed when he saw me on the couch naked with the tip leaking onto my stomach.

“Please,” I pleaded, voice cracking.

“You wanted to call Luke, huh?” Zayn asked in a dark tone while taking slow steps towards me. I felt my heart bounce with every step he took.

“N-no. I just wanted you.” I muttered, staring at his dark eyes that were almost black from lust. My shy personality was completely gone now. I was so horny and when I saw Zayn's dark, lustful eyes, it made me even hornier. I didn't care if I was naked and still had two fingers inside me. I just needed some release right now.

“Oh, so you wanted me?” Zayn questioned standing in front of me.

“Yes, only you.” I breathed when I saw him staring at my leaking cock and licking his lips so sexily.

“Okay, move your hand princess. I’ll fuck you.” Zayn replied while staring at my fingers that were still inside me, so I pulled them out slowly and felt a sudden burn. I shook the pain off and Zayn grabbed my arm and pulled me up. “Bedroom?” He questioned, so I nodded and he led us there.

I knew Zayn wanted to take me to the playroom, but I really wasn’t ready for it. It still sends me the creeps.

“Lie on the bed while I grab a condom and lube.” Zayn instructed, so I did as told and waited for him. Minutes later he came back and stood in front of me with his full naked glory.

“Zayn,” I whined wanting him on top of me now. Zayn smirked and rolled the condom on. He then lubed his cock and climbed between my parted legs.

“How do you want it, babes?”

“Slow. I’m still...” I trailed off.

“It’s alright. I’ll go easy on you.” Zayn whispered, kissing from my lips, to my jaw, down to my neck.

“Z-Zayn...” I whimpered when he was sucking on my sweet spot.

“ _Shhh..._ I’ll be gentle.” He whispered while lining his cock with my entrance. I flinched when the tip started entering me slowly. It burned and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

“S-sing.” I stuttered, so he obliged and his sweet voice filled the room.

_🎵We’re so late nights_   
_Red eyes, amnesia, on ice_   
_Amnesia, I need ya🎵_

_🎵Right now, I can’t see straight_   
_Intoxicated, it’s true, when I’m with you_   
_I’m buzzing and I feel laced_   
_I’m coming from a different phase when I’m with you🎵_

Zayn sang softly while entering me slowly and gently. I moaned and pulled him tighter to me. I’m not sure if the fact that Zayn’s voice is calming me down or if it was just Zayn himself. Whatever it is, it was good.

_🎵Another way now, like we’re supposed to do_   
_Take you to the back now, I’d take a shot for you_   
_Wasted every night, gone for every song_   
_Faded every night, dancing all night long🎵_

Zayn sang so beautifully while thrusting in slowly. I was almost there. The build-up I did earlier made me reach my climax quickly.

“Zayn... I-I can’t.” I panted while I was holding my climax. Zayn sensed my discomfort and quickly wrapped his hand around my member. He started tugging while thrusting, making my breathing quicken and my body to shake.

_🎵Drunk all summer, drunk all summer_   
_We’ve been drunk all summer_   
_Drinking and flowing and rolling_   
_We’re falling down🎵_

Zayn sang so delicately into my ear, making me moan and shudder from the feeling of pure bliss.

“Come for me, baby.” He whispered. And with that I came long and hard, shooting white, sticky cum all over his hand and my body. Zayn kept on rocking inside me and after several seconds he came inside the condom. He pulled out after he came down from his high and was breathing rapidly. “You’re fucking killing me.” He panted hard.

“Same with you.” I breathed hard, chest rising and falling. Zayn looked at me and we both broke off into a laugh. “We should get cleaned up.” I said after the laughing died down.

“No, let’s sleep. Tomorrow morning we’ll clean up.” Zayn mumbled and pulled me to his chest.

“Zayn, I can’t sleep over.” I whined trying to pull away.

“Why not? It’s not like I would fuck you in your sleep.” Zayn replied while still holding on to me.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?” Zayn questioned. I stayed quiet and looked down. “Look Li, we’re friends before any of this happened. You don’t need to feel uncomfortable around me just because we fuck.”

“It’s not about that.”

“What is it then? Please tell me so I would understand.” Zayn pleaded softly. I stared at him and bit my lower lip, wondering if I should tell him or not. “I won’t judge.” Zayn said when he saw my hesitation.

“Ihsvenightmares.” I mumbled.

“What?”

“I have nightmares sometimes.” I muttered quietly. Minutes passed by and Zayn was quiet. I looked at him to find him staring at me with a sad look. “I told you it’s—“ I was cut short when Zayn pulled me into his chest.

“I know how you feel because I have nightmares too.” He admitted quietly. I relaxed into his arms and exhaled. I felt more comfortable around him now after we both confessed our fears. “Let’s go to sleep.” He said while massaging my scalp. This time I didn’t argue and closed my eyes for needed sleep.

🎈🎈🎈

I woke up to feel someone sleeping on top of me. I moved around and the person groaned which made me freeze, so I opened my eyes to find myself not in my bed nor my bedroom. I felt panic rise and flew out of bed, pushing the person off of me.

“What the fuck!” Zayn groaned. 1Suddenly I remembered last night. I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment when Zayn looked at me with a hard glare.

“Sorry.” I said sheepishly.

“Sorry won’t do shit.” Zayn spat.

“Then what do you want me to do?” I questioned.

“Bend yourself over the bed so I can fuck you.” Zayn said with a smirk.

“Ha-ha no. I’m too tired and I will be late for work.” Zayn was about to say something when I ignored him and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

After my shower I got dressed in some clothes that Zayn left for me on the bed and got out. I made my way to the living room to find Zayn on his phone with two bowls of cereal in front of him.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t make breakfast. I was too lazy.”

“It’s fine. What are you doing on your phone?” I questioned taking a seat next to him.

“Texting. We’re having a party tonight at my place.” He replied, so I nodded and took a seat and started eating my cereal.

After breakfast Zayn drove me to the restaurant and told me that the party would start at seven. I said goodbye and got out and entered the restaurant.

🎈🎈🎈

I finally finished my shift at the restaurant. I got out and went back to my apartment to get ready for Zayn’s party. I really didn’t want to go, but Zayn begged me to come, so that’s why I’m standing in front of my closet, deciding what to wear.

I groaned and just grabbed a normal black t-shirt that was a bit tight on me and black jeans that were opened from the knees. I put on my shoes, grabbed my phone and wallet and got out of my apartment.

I made it to the bus station and waited for a couple of minutes before the bus showed up. I got in, paid for my ticket and took a seat at the beginning.

I got my phone out and started going through Instagram to see what’s new. I saw Niall had a new story, so I clicked on it to see what it was.

It was a video of Zayn taking a drag while Niall giggling. There were guys shouting and music blasting while Zayn puffed the smoke out in front of the phone and the video ended.

I finally arrived to the closest stop to Zayn’s house and started making my way there. I stood in front of the gate that had music blasting from the house and the guard saw me and smiled since he knew who I was. I smiled back and got in, feeling butterflies rise in my stomach. This was the first celebrity party I’ve ever been to and I kind of felt nervous.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up. I was waiting patiently when I saw two guys walking up to the front door. I quickly recognized one of them, “Michael, what brought you here?” I said with a big smile.

“Hey, Liam right?” I smiled and nodded. “My friend threw a party and everyone knows Zayn’s parties are great.” Michael replied. “How come you’re here?” He questioned after a moment.

“Zayn’s my friend.” I said, looking at the guy besides Michael.

“Oh sorry, that’s Luke. He’s my best mate.” Michael apologized. When I first heard his name I cringed. My mind quickly went back to Luke my boss.

“What’s up?” Luke said with a slight nod.

“Um... Nothing?” I mumbled. Luke looked at me and was about to say something when the front door flew open.

“Princess, why are you standing outside? Come on in.” Zayn said, pulling me in by my arm. “I missed you.” He mumbled, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck.

“I-I missed you too.” I breathed out when he started to suck on my neck lightly.

“Zaddy! What’s up mate?” Michael beamed happily. Zayn pulled away from me and looked at Michael with a lost look. He then remembered who he was and laughed while pulling him into a brotherly hug.

“I finally got Luke to leave his cave.” Michael joked which made Zayn laugh and pull Luke into a hug.

“Let’s get inside. The party's already started.” Zayn suggested, pulling my hand in his and walking off. I bumped into several people while Zayn was pulling me to the kitchen area. I kept of apologizing, but the people were all to intoxicated to realize what I'm saying.

We reached the kitchen, but Zayn pulled me away to... the bathroom?

“Zay—“ I couldn’t finish what I wanted to say when Zayn pinned me to the bathroom door and kissed me hard.

“I’ve been waiting for hours for you to show up.” Zayn said huskily. I could smell the weed on him, but I couldn’t care less if he was high or not. All I wanted was his lips on top of mine.

“Kiss me.” I whispered in his mouth, pulling him into a kiss. Zayn kissed me back and traced my lower lip, asking for entrance which I gladly gave. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started exploring around. “Zayn...” I groaned when he started sucking on my tongue.

“The princess is hard for me.” Zayn stated, palming me through my tight jeans.

“Yes, oh... don’t stop.” I moaned, closing my eyes from the feeling of Zayn’s hand on me. Zayn unzipped my jeans and slipped his hand through my boxers to hold me. He started stroking me slowly while I moaned in delight. “M-more.” I whimpered out.

“How about my mouth?” Zayn suggested, pulling his hand out and pushing me to the wall. I stared at him in question. I still wasn’t comfortable with the fact that Zayn gives me head. “What do you say, princess? I’ll suck you hard and even let you deep throat me if you're good.” Zayn said in a deep voice, trying to make me agree to his offer. I moaned and bit my lower lip, feeling my heartbeat rise from his dirty talk. “Would you like that, babes?” He asked, licking from my jaw, down to my neck.

“ _Mhm...”_ I shuttered when I felt Zayn’s mouth sucking on my nipple through my shirt.

“Beg.” He said and took my other nipple into his mouth.

“P-Please. Suck me.” I half moaned, half whispered. Zayn pulled away and smirked while going down on his knees.

He pulled my pants and boxers down to my knees and his face was inches away from my throbbing cock. Zayn stuck his tongue out teasingly and I bit my lower lip, preventing a moan from escaping.

“Please.” I whimpered, so Zayn smirked and took the tip into his mouth to suck on it slowly. “ _Ahhh... Harder...”_ I moaned while thrusting into his mouth. Zayn didn’t stop me and opened his mouth wider for me to deep throat him.

I started thrusting into his mouth while grunting. I hit the back of his throat and Zayn gagged slightly, but didn’t pull away, so I stopped my movement to make sure he’s alright.

“I’ll take charge.” He said in a throaty voice, so I nodded while breathing rapidly.

Zayn took me into his mouth again and started swirling his tongue on my slit, making me loll my head to the wall. Zayn took me deeper and started bobbing his head up and down slowly while billowing his cheeks, making me moan from the sexy site he was in.

“Z-Zayn...” I panted loudly. Zayn hummed which made vibrations run through my entire cock. “I’m... C-close.” I cried out.

Zayn quickened his sucking and bobbed his head up and down faster while fumbling with my balls. I was almost close to my peak when suddenly the bathroom door flew wide open, making me shoot my eyes open and see a blonde guy standing there.

"Niall!" I shouted. Zayn quickly pulled away and looked at his best friend. "It's not..." I trailed off.

"Oh, it is. Zayn's blowing ya. Fine with me." And with that he shrugged and closed the door afterwards. I looked at Zayn with a horrored expression. Zayn just shrugged and put me back into his mouth like his best friend didn't just walk in on us.

"Zayn... S-stop." I mumbled, pulling my member out of his mouth.

"Why?" Zayn questioned, sucking the tip that had precum already leaking out from it.

"Why? Because your best mate just walked in on us while you were down on your knees, that's why." I hissed.

"So? It's not the first time Niall ever walked in on me doing the dirty." Zayn shrugged, putting me back into his mouth.

"Excuse you, but he hasn't walked in on me." I said, pulling myself out of his greedy mouth.

"Till now." Zayn remarked, making my cheeks tint pink, so I quickly tucked myself back into my jeans. "You're so selfish." Zayn said out of the blue when we got out of the bathroom and went back to join the party.

"What? How am I selfish?" I quizzed.

"Yeah, you are. You never came down my throat when you know how much I love the taste of you." Zayn seethed.

"Excuse me, but if you haven't realized, your best friend just walked in on us." I backpanned.

"So? What if Niall saw us? It's not like we're fucking? I'm just blowing you off." Zayn argued. I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Don't fucking walk away from me." Zayn growled, pulling my arm hard.

"Zayn, let go of me. People are staring." I muttered, looking at a group of guys who were giving us weird looks.

"I don't care. I want to—" Zayn got cut off by a guy pulling him by his arm for a game of spin the bottle. Zayn didn't let me go though and pulled me with him. We went up to an empty bedroom to find Harry, Louis, Niall, Michael, Luke and two more guys that I noticed were Sam Smith and Shawn Mendes sitting around, forming a circle.

The guy who's name was Charlie that pulled Zayn by the arm pushed us down to join the circle.

"Lima! I'm so glad you're here! We're playing spin the bottle." Louis beamed happily. I looked at him and gave him a light smile. I then looked at Niall who just smirked at me and then sent a wink.

"That's such a child's game." Zayn muttered.

"Oh it is, so we're spicing it up a little. Each one that gets the bottle faced to him and picks truth has to strip off one piece of clothing." Charlie explained.

"Fine by me." Harry laughed.

"You just like to be naked." Louis sassed with an eye roll.

"You're right, but I like to be naked with you under me." Harry replied which made Louis' cheeks turn red as a tomato.

"Enough with the dirty talk and let's play!" Sam yelled excitedly.

🎈🎈🎈

It's been about fifteen minutes since we started playing and thank God the bottle still didn't stop on me. Harry was now only in his jeans and Louis was only in Harry's shirt and panties. Sam, Charlie, Michael all had one piece off while Luke Zayn Niall and I were still fully clothed.

Michael spun the bottle and I was praying to God that it won't stop on me. I shut my eyes, afraid to see who it would stop on and I know what you're thinking, why play if you don't want to? Well I wanted to leave, but Zayn glared at me and told me to stay put.

"Zayn," Niall called, so I opened my eyes to see the bottle pointing on Zayn. "Truth or dare?" Niall questioned with a smirk.

"Dare. You know I hate truth." Zayn replied.

"Alright, I dare you to..." Niall said in thought. He then looked at me and winked. "Kiss Liam." Everyone _Oh'd_ because as far as they know, I'm straight.

"N-no!" I shouted, making Zayn quirk his brow up questioningly.

"Liam, it's a game. Lighten up lad." Louis called while sitting in Harry's lap.

"Sorry princess, rules are rules." Zayn smirked, pulling me closer to him. He leaned his head closer and I felt my breath hitch. Our foreheads touched and our lips were centimeters away. I was breathing rapidly and had my eyes closed a fair of what's about to happen. It's not that I never kissed Zayn before, but it was the first time I kiss him in front of anyone, so don't blame me. "Babes, look at me." Zayn whispered into my mouth, so I opened my eyes and saw Zayn's beautiful, honey orbs staring back at me. "Relax, everything's going to be okay." He said softly, so I nodded and Zayn's lips touched mine softly.

I suddenly felt like it was only Zayn and I alone in his bedroom. Nothing surrounding us at all, but him and I.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Zayn started to suck on my lower lip while he pushed me onto my back and hovered on top of me.

" _Mmm_..." I moaned softly, pulling him closer if that was even possible. Zayn grunted and slipped his hand down my shirt, touch and feeling all over my hot skin. I wish he would just rip it off and...

"Alright you hungry lions. That's enough." I heard Harry say, making me come back to earth, so I pushed Zayn off of me and got up to look at everyone who was now staring at me with devilish smirks or confused looks.

"I... Uh..." I mumbled, not sure what to say.

"'S fine, mate. Don't sweat it. Guys, let's get drunk." Luke suggested, making everyone cheer. I suddenly felt all the love in the world towards Luke. I looked at him and mouthed a _thank_ _you_ _and_ he smiled in return and shook his head.

"Why did you push me away?" Zayn questioned when everyone got out.

"Because people might notice." I replied, adjusting my shirt that was lifted up.

"And? What if they find out?" Zayn quizzed.

"Zayn, I'm not gay." I sighed.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I don't... I don't find men attractive."

"But you find women attractive?"

"No, I d-don't." I breathed out, making Zayn look at me questioningly. "I don't know, really. It's really weird. I think there's something wrong with me?" I mumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with you, princess." Zayn quickly said, holding my hand in his. I smiled at him and Zayn leaned his head down to me and to my surprise, I didn't pull away. Our lips were centimeters away when suddenly someone called.

"Zayn, we're taking shots." A dark, buff guy called.

"We'll finish this later." Zayn whispered getting up and pulling me by my hands. We followed the guy to the living room and found a bunch of guys and girls surrounded by the couch. I made my way there and found Harry and Louis full on making out on the couch. Louis was humping Harry while Harry was sucking on Louis' neck. Louis always gets crazy when he's drunk and I know this as a fact.

"Louis!" I called pulling him away.

"What?" He slurred, trying to get away from my grip. "I want my daddy to fook me." He whined.

"Louis please stop. You're making a scene." I pleaded.

"Leave him, babes. Everyone's too drunk to notice what's going on." Zayn called, so I finally let go of Louis who attacked Harry's lips again.

"How about we take some shots now?" Niall suggested. On the sound of that Louis pulled away and cheered happily.

"Is it straight?" Harry asked, pointing at the bottle of vodka in Sam's hand.

"No, gay." Sam replied while pouring the alcohol in tiny cups.

"I meant the vodka."

"Yes, it's gay vodka." Sam laughed which made everyone go into a fit of laughter. I just sat there awkwardly. _Why do people say and do the weirdest shit in parties?_ I questioned myself.

Everyone took a shot and put it up, ready to make a toast. "To Zayn and his amazing parties." Charlie Puth called. Everyone toasted to that and gulped the drinks down.

"I want weed!" Michael shouted which made everyone agree. He then pulled out some weed from his pocket and started to light it up. Zayn pulled some from his pocket and handed the guys some blunts. Zayn lightened his cigarette up and took a drag then puffed the smoke out from his nose. I don't know why just staring at him doing that turned me on.

"Want one, _dawg_?" The bulky dark guy asked, handing me his cigarette.

"No, thanks. I don't smoke." I replied.

"Come on _dawg_. Don't be a wimp." He laughed.

"He said he doesn't smoke, Jackson." Zayn chided while glaring at him.

"Actually, I'll do it." I called when I saw all the guys staring at me.

"You don't have to." Zayn said, eyes a bit droopy.

"I want to." I replied, so Jackson handed me his blunt and I held it in hand while I looked at it nervously. _I never smoked in my life before and now here_ _I_ _am smoking pot?!_ I sniffed it a bit and cringed from its strong scent. Suddenly someone pulled it away from my hand.

"We'll shotgun. It'll be easier." Zayn said.

"Shotgun?"

"Damn nigga, you never shotgunned in ages." Jackson called.

"Das sexy." The girl that was sitting on his lap spoke.

"What's shotgun?"

"Just open up your mouth when I tell you." Zayn replied, so I nodded in response and waited for Zayn to take a long drag and then turned to face me. He patted my arm lightly and I quickly opened up my mouth. Zayn came close to my mouth and breathed the smoke out of his mouth, into mine. He pulled away and closed my mouth for me. I left the smoke in for a bit and then coughed loudly.

"Fook Payno. That was hot." Louis said fanning his face while his eyes were dark. Zayn just smirked and looked at me. I smiled shyly while everyone finished their smoke.

🎈🎈🎈

"Zaynie... I want you." I giggled pulling at Zayn's shirt.

"Babes, what did you have?" Zayn questioned, holding me down.

"Huh? Nothing. I just drank a cocktail that a guy made me." I giggled again. Zayn looked at the drink that was in front of me and pulled me up by my arm.

"Who was it?" Zayn asked sternly. I shrugged and giggled while pulling his neck to pull him closer to me. "You're drunk. I swear to Allah if I find out who did this to you I'll fucking kill him!" Zayn snapped. I just laughed and started to suck on his neck.

"I want you to fuck me." I whispered into his ear, making Zayn shudder and pull me closer.

"Upstairs." He growled, pulling me up to his bedroom. We got in to find Harry and Louis fucking on his bed. "FUCK YOU HARRY! IT'S MY BEDROOM!" Zayn shouted and closed the door. He grumbled something under his breath and took me to another bedroom that was also occupied by Luke and some guy. "Fuck!" Zayn cursed and shut the door. He walked to different rooms to find them all busy while dragging me behind him.

"Guess we can't fuck now." I giggled. Zayn groaned and pulled me closer.

"Oh, we will fuck all right. We will fuck there." Zayn said pointing at the direction of the playroom. I gulped and stared at the locked door. _Fuck what did I get myself in to?_

Zayn unlocked the playroom and pulled me in. He switched on the lights and locked the door after us. I felt my heart beat rapidly when Zayn turned around to face me. I was biting my lower lip when I saw his dark look. Zayn looked down to my lips and pushed me up against the wall. He crashed his lips onto mine and I groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck and hands going into his soft, black hair.

“You make me turn into an animal.” Zayn said huskily.

“Maybe I like the animal inside you.” I replied while kissing down his throat. Zayn let out an abnormal sound and dragged me to the bed. He pushed me on and I quickly started stripping from my clothes. Zayn took off his clothes, joining me on the bed and started to kiss me again. I slipped my hands under his boxers, but Zayn was quick to pull them out. “Why?” I whined.

“You’re drunk and I’m high babes. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said with drowsy eyes. I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Zayn kissed me back and then laid us both on the bed. He pulled the covers on top of us and pulled me closer to him.

“Thank you.” I mumbled, cuddling closer to him.

“Sleep princess.” Zayn said while kissing my head softly. I hummed and closed my eyes to welcome good sleep.

🎈🎈🎈

I woke up feeling my head throb. I groaned and flipped over to find Zayn sleeping on top of me with only his boxers on. He groaned in return and opened his eyes.

“What the fuck, Leeyum. It’s still early.” He grumbled.

“My head hurts. I feel like I'm going to vomit.” I mumbled. On the sound of that, Zayn shot out of bed and pulled me to the bathroom that was attached to the playroom. He opened the lid of the toilet and pulled me down on my knees. “What are you doing?” I questioned when he was holding my head down to the toilet bowl.

“Helping you out. Didn’t you say you were about to vomit?”

“Yes, but I said I felt like it. I wasn’t really going to vomit.” I replied.

“Oh.” Zayn said sheepishly while pulling me up. “Uh... I’ll go see the guys.” He mumbled and got out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and couldn’t help the smile that crept up to me from his unnecessary care.

I made my way out of the bathroom and looked around the playroom. It was dark in here. I felt chills run through my body when I saw all the whips and chains hanging. I quickly got out after I put my clothes back on and headed out to the living room.

I found a couple of guys and girls sleeping around while Zayn was in the kitchen, so I went up to him and he handed me two painkillers and a bottle of water. I took them gratefully and gulped them down.

“You’ll feel better soon.”

“I hope so.” I replied, holding my forehead. I suddenly felt two fingers on my temple so I looked up to find Zayn massaging it carefully.

“Don't say a word and just relax.” Zayn whispered, so I closed my mouth and let him do what he was doing. After a couple of seconds I felt the pain ease a bit. Zayn stopped and stared into my eyes.

“Thank you.” I mumbled, making Zayn smile sheepishly and look away.

“Fook Harry! Why did you have to wake me up so early?” I heard Louis whine when Harry was dragging him down the stairs.

“Because it’s already 12:45 p.m. We need to go home now.” Harry replied.

“Oh, did you have fun while fucking in my bed you dick heads?” Zayn called loudly.

“Yeah, sorry about that, mate. I was drunk and I thought that was the guest room.” Harry said with a devilish smirk.

“Guest room my ass!” Zayn snapped, which made Harry laugh and walk out with Louis behind. Zayn turned his attention back to me and gave me a sheepish look when he saw me holding my head from his shouting. He wanted to massage my temple again, but I stopped him.

“I think I’m going home. I need to rest.”

“Why not rest here? You could sleep in my bedroom.” Zayn suggested, making me give him an _are-you-serious_ look. “Oh, yeah. Uh... how about I go put new sheets and we’ll go back to bed?” Zayn suggested.

“No, I can’t. I need to rest and then head off to work.” I replied, pretending I didn't hear the term _we._ Zayn had a sad look on, but didn't push me into staying. He grabbed his car keys and we both headed out to his car.

🎈🎈🎈

“Liam?”

“Yes?” I said when we stopped on a red light.

“Do you...”

“Do I what?”

“Nothing. Forget I said anything.” He mumbled.

“No, Zayn. You can’t do this to me, say do you and then stop? Now you have to tell me.” I rambled.

“Fine, I was going to ask if you remembered what happened last night.” Zayn huffed.

“Um... I remember we shot gunned and then there’s this guy who probably spiked my drink.” I replied after a moment.

“Who was that guy?” Zayn asked, clenching the steering wheel hard. I stared at him and he looked pretty angry. “Liam, tell me who it was.” Zayn repeated.

“I don’t remember.” I lied. Zayn was about to say something when a man honked behind us, so Zayn clenched his jaw and drove off. “You're not going to tell me. Are you?” Zayn asked when we stopped by my building.

I put my hand on my chin and stroked it, pretending that I was thinking. “Mm... No.” I laughed and got out.

“Asshole!” Zayn called with a smile.

“Prick!” I called back. I got into my building and waved Zayn goodbye. I didn’t want to tell him that it was Sam who spiked my drink because he was trying to get into my pants. God only knows what he will do then. I went up to my apartment and stripped off of my clothes. I laid in my bed and welcomed deep sleep.

🎈🎈🎈

“Liam, we need two ducks, one medium cooked steak and a crème brûlée for table twelve.” Nancy called.

“Coming right up.” I shouted back. I started to prepare the food while Calum was heating the dishes. I set the food aside and we both started garnishing them.

“Table twelve is ready.” Calum called. Josh and Nancy both came and took the dishes out. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and huffed out from exhaustion. My head still hurt, but not as much as before. “You look tired.” Calum remarked.

“I am. I was at a party last night.”

“Zayn Malik’s party?” Calum questioned.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Michael asked me to go with him and Luke, but I was too lazy. Besides, I had work the next day.” Calum replied with a smile.

“Well you made a good choice mate.” I laughed, patting his shoulder. “How are things going with the group?” I asked.

“Great. Michael is super cool and Luke, he’s weird, but in a good way.” Calum replied with a smile. “Liam, thank you. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve never gotten the chance to make my dreams turn into reality.”

“You don’t need to thank me, mate. We’re friends remember.” I smiled. Calum thanked me again and we both headed to the dressing rooms to get ready to leave.

I was changing into my regular clothes when I got a call from Zayn.

“Hello?”

“Hey babes, where are you?”

“At work. I’m just now leaving. Do you need something?” I asked.

“Uh... yeah. If it won’t be a bother, could you come over? I need a hand or two. I just really need you now.” Zayn replied while his breathing was heavy.

I felt my breath hitch. I suddenly felt all the blood go down to my groin, so I tried to speak, but my voice came out dry, so I cleared my throat and tried again, “W-what?”

“I said I need you. Please come help me, Leeyum. I’m naked and in bed alone. I tried to come, but I couldn’t. Not without you.” Zayn pleaded in a seductive tone, making me let out a low groan and Calum look at me curiously. I quickly sat down and hid my growing member from him.

“What?” I asked again.

“Thoughts of your sexy body won’t leave my mind. Your beautiful meaty cock and how it felt in my mouth yesterday won’t leave me alone. I want to feel you under me. I need to bury myself inside that sexy, pink hole of yours.” Zayn said in a slow, deep voice, making me squirm in my spot and feel my heart thump rapidly. “I’m waiting for you, princess.” And with that, he ended the call. I put my phone down, but I still felt Zayn’s voice in my head. His dirty talk made me so tuned on.

“Liam, mate, are you okay?” Calum called, cutting me from my daze.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah. I just...”

“Do you need a ride home?” He asked.

“If it won’t be a bother.” I replied sheepishly. Calum shook his head and waited for me. “You go ahead. Let me just grab my things and I’ll come.” I said, so Calum nodded and left. I really had nothing to grab. I just needed to calm my heart and member down before I embarrass myself some more.

After about five minutes I headed out and climbed into Calum’s car, giving him Zayn’s address on the way.

“I never knew you lived in a high class neighborhood?”

“I don’t. It’s my friend’s house.” I replied.

“Your friend as in Zayn right?”

“Yes.”

“You spend a lot of time with him.” Calum said after a moment of silence.

“Yes, he’s a close friend.”

“I could tell you’re more than just friends.” Calum remarked.

“What are you implying on, mate?” I questioned.

“Nothing. I’m just saying the way you two look at each other is really noticeable.”

“There’s nothing going on between us.” I lied.

“Liam, I saw your hard on and now you’re going over to Zayn’s. It’s all very clear.”

“You did?” I asked with tinted cheeks.

“Mhm... but no worries, I won’t tell anyone. I actually knew from a while now. Zayn asking to see you all the time at the restaurant, it was all so obvious.” Calum said.

“Wait, so you’re the one that was letting Zayn get into the kitchen and dressing rooms, aren't you?” I quizzed.

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for love.” He laughed. I couldn’t help but smile with him.

“We’re not in love.” I remarked.

“Yet.” He added. I was just about to reply when we stopped in front of Zayn’s mansion.

“Thank you, Calum. You really are great.” I said getting out.

“You're welcome, and Liam,” Calum called, so I turned around and waited for him to continue. “Use protection.” He winked and drove off. I smiled and shook my head at his craziness while I made my way to go see Zayn.

This will be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! I hope you liked this chapter. As you can tell Zayn always sings to Liam while they have sex. Also, the 5sos boys are showing up one by one. Ashton is soon going to appear so don't ya worry.
> 
> Anygays...
> 
> Thank you for reading. Lots of love, Nikki❤


	8. Chapter 8

**_*Song for the first part is Sour Diesel_ ** **_by_ ** **_Zayn.*_ **

Days passed by and Zayn and I were having sex almost twice a day. I've never been so active in my sex life like I am now. I mean Zayn is a complete animal in bed and his love for sex is insane, but I really can't blame him because I was enjoying it as much as he was.

It was early in the morning. I got ready for work and was sitting in front of the telly while drinking some coffee when I got a text from Zayn.

**Zayn: need u asap.**

I read the message and looked at the clock. _If I go now, I would be late for work._ I thought about it and then replied.

**Liam: can't. Have work.**

**Zayn: I'll make it quick.**

I gave it a thought and agreed, telling him he should come over.

**Zayn: I'll b there in 10.**

I read the message and felt my heart beat faster. _I don't know why the idea of Zayn coming over to fuck me made me this excited?_ I got up and went to wash my empty cup of coffee. I took a shower when I first woke up so I really didn't need to take one now. Minutes later the doorbell rang. I smiled and opened up after I made sure it was Zayn.

"Eager are we?" I joked when I saw Zayn breathing rapidly.

"Shut. Up." He said between breaths. I chuckled at him and moved aside to let him in. Zayn came in and I was quick to be pinned to the wall.

"Zayn," I called, surprised by his actions.

" _Shhh..._ I need you now." Zayn said huskily while his breath fanned over my lips that made tingles run through them. I nodded my head and led Zayn to the bedroom. I got in and Zayn quickly stripped mine and his clothes off. He pushed me onto the small bed and hovered above me. He sucked on his fingers and pulled them down to prep me quickly.

"Z-Zayn... I'm ready." I breathed when he had two fingers scissoring me. Zayn pulled them out and went to the floor to grab the condom and lube out from his jean pocket.

"We should go shopping for some condoms and lube to leave here."

"I know, now hurry." I whined. Zayn smirked but came back to me. He rolled the condom on and lubed his long cock. He pulled my legs up and put them onto his shoulders for support.

"What song?" Zayn asked when he lined his member to my opening.

"You pick." I mumbled, wanting him to be inside me already. Zayn started kissing my face, going down to my neck and I moaned softly when he started to suck on my sweet spot. Zayn let go of my flesh and smiled when he saw a big, dark purple mark form on my skin. "Zayn, come on." I whined. Zayn looked at me and suddenly pushed his whole member in. I gasped, not expecting him to go fully in this quickly. Zayn started peppering my jaw with soft kisses while he stood still. "Zayn... Oh shit!" I half moaned half yelled. Zayn started to suck my sweet spot again while giving me time to adjust to his size.

_Walks in the place, hands on her waist_   
_Gun on her thigh, big shooter game_   
_She did this before, murdered to gain_   
_Promised her ma she won't kill again_

Zayn started to sing softly while pressing soft little kisses all over my chest.

"Zayn, please move." I muttered out, trying to hold the loud moan that was going to escape out of my mouth.

_She got it and she know she got it_   
_I'm takin' off like a rocket_   
_Spaceship, so high I can't stop it_

_Like sour diesel_   
_I can't stop the feelin', yeah_   
_Can't stop your feet, no_   
_Feels like I dream her_   
_Didn't feel it seep in_   
_She burn, she burn, she burn_

Zayn started rocking his hips with the rhythm of the song, making me clench the bedsheets tightly.

" _Mhm... Zee..."_ I groaned, wanting more of him. All the pain vanished away and was replaced with pure pleasure.

_Like sour diesel, she burn, she burn, she burn_   
_Like sour diesel, she burn, she burn, she burn_   
_I can't stop the feelin', she burn, she burn, she burn_   
_Can't stop your feet, no_

"OH MY GOSH! YES!" I screamed when he hit my prostate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me.

_The look's on her face, back in my place_   
_Legs in the air, all dirty again_   
_Smokin' some more, I'm in her space_   
_She touches me there, then I do it again_

Zayn sang while I sucked onto his collarbone. I felt my stomach bubble and I was ready to come any second now.

"Zayn... I—I—" I said between pants. Zayn understood what I meant and quickly wrapped his hand around my cock. He started to stroke me quickly while still thrusting. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head when I felt my climax peek.

_She got it and she know she got it_   
_I'm takin' off like a rocket_   
_Spaceship, so high I can't stop it_

Zayn sang while panting hard. I clenched around him when I felt myself close.

"Let go princess." He whispered into my ear. And with that I came, shooting loads of cum all over my stomach and Zayn's hand.

My body was shaking while I came down from my high. I then looked at Zayn to see him groaning while he came inside the condom.

"Zayn?" I called when I saw him lay his head onto my shoulder.

"What are you doing to me?" He mumbled out. I looked at him confusingly. "Since I started fucking you, I'm losing my energy. You drain me out and make me come so hard." He admitted, keeping his head resting on my shoulder, but lifting his head up to look at me.

"So is that a good or bad thing?" I questioned, wiping away the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Are you kidding me? It's fucking amazing. I've never felt so alive before."

"Well I'm glad to know that I please you enough." I said which made Zayn smile lazily at me. I wanted to lean down and kiss him, but I was too afraid he might think I'm too clingy. _I know we agreed on kissing and cuddling, but did he mean we could do those things after sex too?_ I thought. Zayn noticed my struggle, so he leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"You could kiss me, babes. Any time you want." He said when he pulled away. I smiled at him and pulled him into another deep kiss. My tongue slipped into his mouth and Zayn groaned while pulling at my hair softly. "Stop or I'll fuck you again." Zayn mumbled between kisses.

"Don't care." I replied, kissing down his jaw.

"What about work?" Zayn hissed when I started to suck on his sweet spot.

"I'm already late." I admitted, tugging at his flesh with my teeth. Zayn looked at me and quickly flipped me over onto my stomach. He lifted my knees up and made me stand on all fours.

"You got this on yourself." He said huskily into my ear, making a shiver run down my spine and my member stiffen. "Oh how I'm going to have fun with you." He laughed while he positioned himself behind me.

Guess we're having a round two?

🎈🎈🎈

We were meeting up with the boys today. Zayn offered to drive me there and I didn't protest.

"You're late." I said when I first got into his car.

"Yeah, sorry. Had to do something real quick." He replied. He then leaned forward and did my seatbelt for me which made me flush furiously. I didn't know why I still blush when he does that. "We're taking Niall on our way." He announced when he started to drive.

"Okay."

We parked in front of Niall's house and were waiting for him to come out any minute now. It's been almost ten minutes of us waiting for him and he still hasn't showed up.

"What are we gonna tell him?" I asked nervously.

"About?"

"You know... Us. The whole blowjob thing at your party." I said in a duh tone.

"Oh, I already told him. No need to worry."

"You told him what?" I quizzed, feeling my heart beat faster.

"I told him about our arrangements. Don't worry. He promised not to say a word." Zayn assured.

"Are you sure?" I asked still not convinced.

"Yes, but he might slip it out some day so..." Zayn shrugged like it was such a normal thing. I was about to respond when Niall opened the car door and got in.

"Hiya mates! How ya doin?" He asked cheerfully.

"Good." Zayn replied on the behalf of both of us and drove off.

We arrived to Harry's complex. Niall didn't make in uncomfortable and acted his usual self. We were standing in front of their apartment door when Niall tried the door handle to find it unlocked.

"Typical Harry." Zayn said with an eye roll. We all got in to find Louis and Harry both sleeping on the floor with the t.v opened. “Well, well, Wellington.”

“Do ya think they...”

“As far as I could see Niall, they sure did.” Zayn smirked.

Louis opened his eyes and stared at us with confusion. “How did you guys get in?” He murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Lou, the front door wasn’t locked. How many times have I told you to lock it when you’re home?” I said with a disappointed look.

“I know. I’m sorry, Lima, but Harry probably forgot to lock it.”

“Shut up! I want to sleep.” Harry groaned loudly.

“Get your ass up ‘arry. The guys are here.” Louis yelled at him which made Harry get up in a sitting position and stare at us.

“How did you—“

“Front door.”

“Harry, please cover up. There're children in here.” Zayn said covering my eyes.

“Hey! I’m not a child. You’re just a couple months older than me. That’s all.” I argued.

“Could you maybe...” Harry trailed off, motioning to their naked bodies that were under the blanket.

“Oh yes. We’re sorry.” I apologized, turning around and giving them my back.

“Zayn, Niall, please turn around.” Harry droned. I turned back around to find the boys with their arms crossed in front of their chests and smirks plastered on their faces, soI glared at the two which made them both give in and turn around.

When Harry and Louis both left, we all sat down on the couch. Zayn was sitting next to me while Niall was smirking at us both.

“What?” I questioned.

“Is ma mate taking care of ya?” Niall asked in a cheeky way.

“W-what do you mean?” I stuttered with flushed cheeks.

“He is, isn’t he? Don’t worry lad, Zayn told me everything. And I mean everything.” Niall said with a smirk. I looked at Zayn and glared.

“He was bugging me for days. I had to tell him.” Zayn half whispered. I huffed out in annoyance and looked away.

“What are those?” Niall questioned holding a pair of white lace panties in his hand.

“They’re Louis’.” I replied when Louis walked out of the bedroom all dressed.

“You wear panties?”

“Yes, they feel comfortable.” He said, pulling the panties out from Niall's hand and picking up the rest of their clothes.

“Why don’t you wear them. They’re sexy.” Zayn whispered into my ear, making my face heat up. Never have nor will consider wearing panties in my life.

Louis and Harry both came and joined us again, so we started talking about random things.

“So Louis, isn’t Liam glowing?” Niall chirped out of the blue.

“I was thinking the same thing when I saw him last time. What are you doing Payno?” Louis questioned.

“Nothing.” I mumbled.

“Sex, sex, sex and loads of sex.” Niall smirked. I felt my cheeks heat when all the attention was on me.

“He’s been getting laid.” Harry grinned.

“And I’m saying where you were for that last week.” Louis laughed. I looked at Zayn who was smiling his sexy smile that I love. I was too caught up staring at his lips until I felt someone nudge my side.

“Careful lad, they might notice you’re eye fucking him.” Niall muttered into my ear. I felt my cheeks turn to a shade of dark red from being caught staring.

“I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me.” I announced and got up. I left because I felt that my heart was about to explode. Zayn kept on laughing and smiling his sexy smile and I just couldn’t take it anymore.

I made my way to the bathroom and got in. I looked at myself in the mirror and my face was flush red, so I washed it with cold water to cool it down. My phone suddenly chirped notifying that I got a new message, so I pulled it out to find a text from Rita.

**Rits: did you tell him?**

**Lima bean: no. Not yet.**

**Rits: tell him.**

**Lima bean:** **I** **will.**

I put my phone away and got lost in thought. _What am_ _I_ _supposed to tell Zayn?_ _Oh, I like you a lot and I wish you felt the same way?_ I couldn’t do this to him. We agreed on no strings attached. We were just fuck buddies.

I’ve met with Rita a couple days ago and she noticed something was up. She kept on asking until I admitted that I liked Zayn and not as platonically as I thought I did.

I huffed out in annoyance and and left the bathroom. I walked back to see the guys with weird looks on their faces. I stared at them questioningly, but they all said nothing, so I shrugged and sat back down.

“Who’s up for some pizza?” Harry called out loud.

🎈🎈🎈

“I should probably get going now. It’s getting late.” I announced.

“Yeah, me too. I’m tired.” Niall agreed. We all got up ready to leave, but Zayn. I looked at him questioningly.

“Harry, could you please drive them home? I need to speak with Louis about something.” Zayn said. I gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged in return. Harry, Niall and I walked out of the apartment and went up to his car.

“What did Zayn want from Louis?” I questioned out loud.

“I don’t know really. Maybe it has something to do with Zayn’s new songs?” Harry assumed. I shrugged while Harry drove Niall home first.

🎈🎈🎈

“Thanks for the ride, Haz.” I said when I got out.

“You’re welcome, Liam.” He replied. I closed the door and waved goodbye while he drove off. I made my way inside and stripped from my clothes. I brushed my teeth and then climbed in bed, ready to sleep.

I rolled in bed, but I just couldn’t sleep. All I was thinking about was what Zayn wanted with Louis. I huffed out with frustration when suddenly my phone chirped.

**Zayn: hey princess, u asleep?**

**Liam: no.**

**Zayn: r u tired?**

**Liam: no. Wat did u want with Lou?**

**Zayn: I’ll pick u up and tell u on** **the** **way.**

**Liam: k.**

I put my phone away and got out of bed. I quickly pulled some clothes on and was fixing my hair when I heard Zayn’s car outside, so I grabbed my phone, wallet and house keys and left. I went down the three flights of stairs and got out to find Zayn standing by his car.

“What is it?” I asked when I first saw him.

“Climb in and I’ll tell you when we get there.” So I climbed in and Zayn drove off.

🎈🎈🎈

“Liam, can I ask you something?” Zayn asked when we were sitting on the couch in his living room.

“What is it?”

“What happened to your sister?”

I felt my body freeze and my breathing stop. I never thought he’ll ask about my family. Well not now at least.

“I’m sorry. I just want to know you better.” Zayn breathed out when he saw my horrified expression. I stayed quiet for a while until I saw Zayn huff out and turn around with a guilty look on his face. I felt my heart tighten when I knew I was the cause of his sadness.

“I- I can’t.” I choked out. Zayn stared at me questioningly. “It’s difficult to say.” I said in a shaky tone.

“I’ll wait. You could take as long as you like, princess.” Zayn said sincerely while touching my hand softly. I stared at him and he looked so concerned. I let out a shaky sob and Zayn quickly pulled me into his arms.

It was all too much. The pain that has been caused years ago came rushing back. The hole in my heart that Louis and Rita both tried so hard to conceal is ripping apart slowly.

“I’m s-sorry.” I muffled out.

“It’s alright, babes. I’m here.” Zayn cooed while rubbing my back. I clung to his shirt and cried into his arms. This was the second time I ever cried in front of Zayn. I felt pathetic suddenly, so I pulled away and wiped my tears away. Zayn kept his arm on my back while he stared at me.

“I’m sorry for crying like a baby.” I said in a raspy voice.

“Why are you apologizing? I told you it’s fine to cry in front of me.” He said to which I looked down, embarrassed from myself. “Look Li, I care about you, okay? I care about you and a lot if I’m being completely honest.”

“I know. I care about you too, but I don’t want to bother you with my problems.” I muttered.

“I want you to bother me, Leeyum. Let me take care of you.” Zayn practically begged.

“I don’t need caring, Zayn. I’m not a child.” I hissed, suddenly getting riled up.

“I know you’re not. I just— Why?!” Zayn exclaimed.

“I want to go home.” I announced. Zayn looked hurt. I wanted to hug him and tell him that it’s not your fault of how fucked up I am, but I couldn’t. Zayn then looked down to his hands and grabbed his keys. He got up and went to the front door. I followed him out to his car and Zayn drove me back in complete silence.

“Liam—“

“Thanks for the ride.” I interrupted and got out of the car. I slammed the car door hard behind me before Zayn said anything and ran to my apartment.

I couldn’t tell Zayn of how fucked up my life is. How fucked up I am. He’ll just look at me in pity. And pity is not what I’m looking for.

🎈🎈🎈

Two days have passed since I’ve last seen Zayn. I’ve succeeded on avoiding him for those two days, but it was harder than I thought it would be.

Zayn tried to come into the kitchen to see me, but I told my coworkers not to let him in. Luke has been cold lately, but when he saw Zayn ask to see me and I refused, he’s been back to his regular flirty self.

“Liam, Zayn’s here again.” Carla said from the kitchen door.

“Tell him I didn’t come in today.” I replied, so she nodded and walked back out.

That’s how it’s been lately. Zayn shows up at my apartment door/restaurant, but I never reply. I know I can’t avoid him all my life, but I was too embarrassed to face him. Not after what I did.

🎈🎈🎈

“Liam, can I ask you something?” Luke asked when we were sitting in the lounge area drinking coffee.

“Sure.” I replied, taking a bite from the cinnamon bun in front of me.

“Are you and Zayn in a fight?” I stopped chewing and stared at him. “I’m sorry. It’s none of my business, but you’ve been pretty off lately and you don’t want to see him, so I was wondering if something happened between you two?” Luke said when he saw my surprised expression.

I swallowed and spoke after a moment “Yeah, we’re done.”

“Wow! I don’t know what to say, really.” He said, sounding surprised. I looked at him and saw a smile creep up to him. He quickly hid it, but it was too late. “I’m sorry?” He said in a question matter. I looked at him and was about to scoff and say that you’re lying, but I bit my tongue.

“It's not your fault.” I mumbled, splitting a piece of the cinnamon bun and popping it into my mouth.

“You know Liam, Zayn isn’t good for you.” Luke said after a moment of silence.

“And why would you say that, Luke?” I questioned boringly.

“Because he’s a playboy. He fucks with random people all the time.”

“Oh, and how would you know?” I scoffed this time.

“Because he comes here about every week. I’ve watched him eye fuck every person who walks in.”

“Oh, and you have nothing else to do but to spy on Zayn?” I said a bit harshly.

“I wasn’t spying on him. I was just—“

“Ogling him from afar, just how you do with me.” I interrupted.

“No, I just stare at him to know if he needs anything because as you know, he’s very important.” He responded. I looked at him and didn’t say a word. I knew he was lying, but I wasn’t in the mood to argue with him. “Liam, what I meant is he isn’t the one." He sighed. I looked at him and didn’t respond. “I mean I never read an article about you two dating before. In fact, not once have I read an article about Zayn being gay at all.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I mean, he was right. _How would Zayn love me? I’m a nobody._ I said to myself.

“I meant nothing. I really like you and care about you. That’s why I’m telling you this.”

“Well thank you for your concern but I’m fine.” I snarled.

“Liam, my heart belongs to only one person. And it’s you. You’re the only one I want.” Luke said, scooting closer to me. I looked at him with surprise. I never thought Luke was going to say this.

Suddenly he started to lean closer to me and pulled my hand into his. I was too surprised to pull away, so Luke put his other hand onto my waist and that is when I got put of my shock. I quickly yanked my hand away from his, but Luke didn’t give up and grabbed me by the waist again.

“Liam, I like you. Can’t you see how much I want you.” He said, pulling my hands into his again. I tried to pull away from him, but he trapped me since he’s taller and bigger than me. “See how you make me feel.” Luke whispered, pulling my hand down to his member to see how hard he is.

“Luke... please.” I pleaded, voice breaking at the end.

“You know, I always masturbate with the image of you. I always imagine you sucking me off or riding me. Fuck Liam, you’re so sexy.” Luke purred in my ear, pushing his member into me.

“NO!” I shouted loudly when he started to rub his member onto my own. Luke look startled from my outburst, but I didn't care. I had tears prickling in my eyes and my heart was thumbing fast.

“Liam I’m so—“

“Don’t! Stay away!” I yelled, putting my arms out to keep him as far away as possible from me.

“Liam I didn’t mean to.” Luke responded, walking closer to me.

“I said stay away or I’ll call the police.” I threatened. Luke didn’t listen and kept on taking slow steps towards me. “I mean it, Luke. Another step and you’ll be in jail.” I warned in an unsteady tone. Luke looked from me to my phone that was in my hand and stayed in place.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

“I don’t care— just— just stay away from me. I quit!” I shouted and stormed out of the lounge. I made it to the changing rooms and grabbed my clothes and belongings quickly and ran out of there without even changing from my uniform. I ran to the bus station and waited for a couple of seconds for it to arrive, but then my fear took over me, so I stopped a taxi and told him to drive off quickly.

I made it to Harry’s complex. I got in quickly while looking behind me every second. I felt my heart beat like a rabbit of how shook I was. I rang the doorbell and then started knocking on the door like a madman when no one opened up.

“Yeah, yeah, coming.” I heard Harry call. He opened the door and I quickly pushed him away and got in, locking the door behind me. “Liam? Are you alright?” Harry questioned. I didn’t respond and kept my back turned to him. “Liam,” he called, putting a hand on my back which made me flinch away. Harry sensed my fear and pulled his hand up in surrender. “Hey, come on in.” He said much softer, so I nodded my head and followed him inside. I entered the living room to find Louis and Niall both laughing. They suddenly stopped when they saw my horrored face.

“Liam, what’s wrong?” Louis asked frantically.

“Louis I—I don’t—” I choked out. Louis ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him like he was my lifeline.

“It’s alright, luv. I’ve got you.” Louis said, soothing my back.

“L-Luke... tried to...” I sobbed from the memory.

“What? Love, I can’t understand what you’re saying.” Louis said, pulling me away to look at me. He then led me to the sofa and I sat down while I was shivering with fear. Niall came and sat close to me and held my hand.

“What’s wrong Li? Tell us.” Niall said softly, squeezing my hand. Louis came back with a cup of water in hand. Harry stood in front of me with a sad look on his face.

“Could you tell us what happened, love?” Louis asked in a low tone after I took a sip from the cool water. I squeezed Niall’s hand and felt a lump form.

“It’s alright. Take it easy.” Niall said softly while soothing my back with his other hand. I took a huge breath of air and cleared my throat.

“Liam, please tell me what’s wrong?” Louis cried out. I looked at him and saw tears running down his face.

“Lou, I—” I stared into his eyes and saw so much worry in them that I instantly felt bad. “—I quit my job.” I said after a moment.

“W-what? Li, you can’t— that’s not— what?” Louis asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Yes, I’m sorry for scaring you all, but I just panicked.” I apologized, not looking at any of them.

“Li, you— you scared me. I thought something bad happened to you.” Louis sighed.

“I’m sorry, love. I just had a meltdown.” I lied. Louis sat next to me and I pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and relaxed.

“Li, you serious?” Harry asked after a moment.

“Mhm, I just felt I had enough of working there, so I quit.” I mumbled. Louis pulled away and looked at me worriedly. “I’m fine, love. Don't worry.” I assured with a fake smile. Louis didn’t look convinced completely, but he shrugged it off. “I probably should get going now. I’m sorry for worrying you all.” I said getting up.

“Li, stay. Please.”

“Lou, leave him. He’s probably tired. I’ll drive you home, Li.” Niall said, so I nodded and we both got out. Niall led me to his car and drove off.

The memory of what happened flashed in my mind and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I then closed my eyes to try to get rid of the image of Luke’s hands on me when Niall spoke up, “Liam, we’re here, mate.” I opened my eyes again and found myself in front of a large house. “It’s my house. Come on in.” He said with a smile. I didn’t ask further and got out. Niall unlocked the front door and we both got in. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke for me and a beer for himself.

“Niall, I thought you’re taking me home?” I quizzed, taking the coke from his hand.

“Sit down, lad.” He said, motioning to the couch, so I sat down. He then opened his can of beer and took a sip while I stared at him. “I know ya were lying.” He said after a moment.

“What?”

“About quitting. That’s not the real reason.” He said, taking another sip.

I looked at him and thought I could trust Niall. “You’re right.” I said after a moment.

“Tell me.” Niall said, putting his can down and listening carefully.

“Liam, you’ve got to report him! This is sexual harassment!” Niall bolted out of his spot angrily.

“No Niall, I took care of it. I quit and ran out.”

“How do you know that he won’t do it to someone else, huh?” Niall quizzed.

“I don’t know, Niall. Could we just close it? I don’t want to think about it anymore.” I breathed, running my hand through my hair.

“Okay, I will let it go, but if something happens like this again, God forbid, we’ll report it.” Niall said seriously.

“Okay, but promise me you won’t tell Harry or Louis, Ni. I don’t want them to get worried.”

“I won’t. Poor Lou, he looked shook.” Niall said sadly.

“He was. He gets really protective over me.” I replied. A moment of silence passed between us and I sighed and felt myself exhausted.

“You want me to take you home now?” Niall asked.

“If it won’t be a bother.” I replied. Niall laughed and patted my shoulder, so we got up and he drove me back home.

After Niall dropped me at my apartment, I couldn’t relax. The memory of what Luke did brought back my old pain that I was trying so hard to forget, so I got up and made my way to one place that will ease this pain, the bar.

I was sitting at the bar drinking. I know I’m not supposed to drink, but I always drink when I feel the pain unbearable.

I haven’t slept since Zayn asked about my family and I felt my heart rip open and all the pain return. And what Luke did today made it even worse.

I was on my second drink when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up through blurry eyes, but I couldn’t tell who it was. I rubbed my eyes and then noticed it was Charlie, one of Zayn’s mates I met at the party.

“Care if I join?” He asked. I shook my head no and took another sip. He sat down while placing his drink in front of him. “You know, Zayn’s a good guy.” He said out of the blue. I looked at him with furrowed brows because I had no clue what brought Zayn up now. “He is. He cares about the people he loves.”

“Zayn doesn’t love me.” I slurred. “He only wants to fuck me.” I blurted out. I quickly noticed what I said and turned around to look at Charlie who was smiling softly at me. “It’s not—“

“It’s fine. I know that Zayn fucks guys, but Liam, Zayn doesn’t just fuck you. He cares about you.”

“And how would you know?”

“Because I’ve never seen him look at someone like this since...”

“Since who?” I asked, eager to know who it might be.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is, you should let him in. Don’t push him away.”

“Did Zayn send you?” I questioned.

“No, I just figured you two aren’t in speaking terms since he cussed the living shit out of Marcus last night.”

“Who’s Marcus?”

“His fuck toy.” Charlie replied bluntly. I clenched my jaw and gulped the remaining of my drink in one go. I felt my blood boil from jealousy.

“Oh, so now he’s fucking again.” I said through gritted teeth.

“He fucks every single day. You should’ve seen the bloke that he fucked two days ago. Man, he was something.” Charlie whistled.

“He’s a fuck boy. That’s what he is!”

“Are you jealous?” Charlie asked.

“No! Why should I be? He can do whatever he wants!” I snapped angrily. “A refill!” I called to the bartender. He refilled my drink and I gulped it all.

“I was just joking dude.” Charlie said after a moment. I put my glass down and looked at him. “He didn’t fuck anyone. I was just messing with you.”

“You asshole!” I seethed.

“Hey now, I’m telling you to calm down and go see him because if you don’t maybe he will start fucking.” Charlie said.

“I can’t.” I mumbled after a moment.

“Why not?”

“Because I fucked everything up. I yelled at him when he was just trying to help me.” I said feeling a pang in my heart from saying the truth.

“Hey, it’s not too late to fix things. Go see him and I’m sure he’ll understand. Just be honest with him and open up. It’s not good to keep your feelings bottled up.” Charlie replied calmly. I stared at him and he looked like a good guy.

“Thank you.” I said softly. He smiled at me and waved for me to go, so I pulled my wallet out, ready to pay for my drinks when he pushed me out and said that he’ll take care of them. “Thank you, Charlie. You’re a good guy.”

_**Cautions** _

_**This part may be triggering for others since it involves the mention of death and rape, so read at your own risk, peeps.** _

**_🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈_ **

  
I started walking to clear my mind. I felt my heart pound about what I was going to tell Zayn. I then remembered every stab, every kick, every scream from that night. So I shut my eyes tightly when I couldn’t bear the pain anymore. I opened my eyes again and I started to run. I didn’t know where I was going, but I just ran and ran.

I stopped to catch my breath when I realized I was in front of Zayn’s house. The guard saw me and gave me a worried look and opened the gate for me. I got in and quickly ran to Zayn’s front door and knocked on the door hard.

Minutes later the front door opened revealing a sleepy Zayn. “Leeyum?” Zayn questioned while rubbing his sleepy eyes. I quickly threw myself at him and he caught me with ease, steadying the both of us. “What’s going on, babes?” He asked, pulling me away from him to look into my eyes.

“Make me forget. Please Zayn. Let it all go away.” I never realized I was crying until I felt Zayn’s warm hands wiping my tears away.

“Forget what princess?” He asked in a soft tone.

“The p-pain.” I choked out. He held me into his arms and pulled me up to a bedroom. He laid me on a soft, warm bed and I clung to him like my life depended on him. “Stay. Please.” I choked out, pulling his neck tightly to me.

“I am, but I’m just getting you some water.” He said, trying to remove my hands away from his neck.

“N-no, I don’t want. Only you.” I said between breaths. Zayn finally let go of my arms and laid beside me, pulling me close to his body. I sobbed into the crook of his neck while he just held me, soothing my back softly and whispering nothings into my ear every now and then.

“I got you princess. Nobody will hurt you. I’m here.” He whispered, kissing my head softly. I cried and sobbed even harder when he said that until I was out of breath. Zayn quickly pulled me away to look at me. “Babes, look at me.” He called. “Just breathe. Breathe with me, baby.” He said, taking deep breaths. I did like he instructed and finally got my breathing under control. “You’re okay. You are princess.” He sighed, kissing my tears away. Soft whimpers escaped from me with every kiss he landed on my face.

“T-thank you.” I said with an unsteady voice. I had my head laid on his chest while he held me tightly.

“Don’t thank me princess.” He replied, running his fingers up and down my arm. “Did you take the bus here?” He asked after a minute. I shook my head no. “A taxi?” He questioned which I shook my head again.

“I ran.”

“What? You came running all the way from your apartment?” He questioned in disbelief.

“No, I came from the club.” I mumbled.

“Why?” He breathed out.

“I just needed to see you. Please don’t ask anymore. ‘M tired.” I sighed. Zayn stayed quiet and just soothed my arm softly. I felt sleep take over my body, so I closed my eyes and everything went black from there.

🎈🎈🎈

I woke up on the sound of something crashing and a _FUCK_ afterwards. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly and looked around to find that I wasn’t in my small apartment. I touched the bed under me and it was so soft and big. I looked down at my body to find me only in my boxers.

I felt panic rise. I quickly scurried off of the bed and started looking around for my clothes. They were nowhere to be found. I looked around for anything to wear, but I just found a plain black t-shirt on the floor, so I grabbed it and put it on. I needed pants. I searched some more, but found none. I felt bile rise to my throat. I then found a door on the left, so I figured it was the bathroom and ran to it. I fell to the ground, emptying my stomach from last night into the toilet bowl. My head started throbbing so painfully and I suddenly felt someone holding me from behind. I turned my head so quickly that my vision went blur and my head spin.

“Calm down, babes. It’s just me.” A sweet voice that I’m very aware of said.

“Where am I?” I asked, rubbing my eyes to clear my vision.

“My guest bedroom. You don’t... you don't remember anything. Do you?” Zayn questioned with furrowed brows.

“All I remember is me having a couple of drinks with... Who was I with again?” I asked. Zayn just laughed and helped me off of the bathroom floor. I forgot about my lack of clothing and followed him to the soft bed. I laid down and Zayn covered me with the duvet and told me to rest while he got breakfast ready. He got out of the bedroom and I felt my eyes go heavy with sleep again, so I shut them.

🎈🎈🎈

_“Don’t! Please don’t.” I begged while holding his hand to stop him from doing anything else._

_“You’re mine, kid. I get to do whatever I want.” He said with a laugh._ _He was_ _just_ _about to rip my clothes off when_ _I_ _heard_ _someone_ _call my name._

“Wake up princess. Breakfast is ready.” I heard a faint voice call. I fluttered my eyes open to find Zayn’s face close to mine. I let the breath that I haven’t even noticed I was holding out. “Are you alright?” He asked, touching my sweaty forehead. “You’re hot.” He remarked.

“Zayn, now’s not a good time for complements.” I mumbled, trying to get up, but struggled badly.

“I’m not... I mean yeah you’re hot, but I was talking about your temperature.”

“O-oh...” was all I let out, feeling my cheeks turn a shade of pink from embarrassment.

“Stay here. I’ll be back soon.” And with that, he left me all alone. I felt my eyes closing on their own again and my body was aching in pain whenever I try to lift my hands up. I felt my soul was in a dead body that can’t even move.

I heard shuffling and tried my best to open my eyes, but they just wouldn’t. I then heard voices and suddenly a cold touch was on my burning skin.

“So he’ll be alright?” I heard Zayn’s voice ask.

“Yes, Mr. Malik, he will be alright. He just needs to rest and eat. I recommend some homemade soup, if that’s possible.” A strange voice replied.

“It is. I’ll make sure he’ll have enough rest. Thank you, doctor.” Zayn replied, voice sounding closer than before.

I tried my hardest to open my eyes and after much struggles, I finally succeeded. My vision was still blurry, but after a couple of seconds it cleared out. I looked around to find the room empty. I looked down at my arm to find a drip on my wrist. I was about to pull it off when I heard someone come in.

“You’re awake. Thank god. I was so worried about you.” Zayn said in relief, coming closer to me.

“W-wh...” I cleared my throat and tried again. “What happened?” I asked.

“You blacked out. I went down to get you breakfast and after five minutes I came up. I thought you were sleeping at first, so I left you resting, but after about two hours you broke into sweat and started whimpering in pain. I panicked and was about to take you to the hospital, but you begged me not to leave you. So um... yeah.” Zayn mumbled the last part.

“O-oh.”

“Y-yeah. You scared the shit out of me, Leeyum. I really thought I was going to lose you.” Zayn whispered, leaning his head down to mine.

“Lose me?”

“Yes, I really care about you.” He replied in a hush tone.

“Me?”

“Yes you. Icare about you a lot, Li.”

“Me?” I questioned in disbelief.

“Yes you. Princess. You scared me.” He sighed, breath fanning over my parted lips.

“W-what happened last night?” I asked while trying to get up in a seated position but failed miserably. Zayn saw my struggle and helped me out. I sat still, staring at him while Zayn was looking at the floor, not meeting my eyes.

“You came by last night drunk. You cried and asked me to take the pain away.” He mumbled. I felt my heart clench. My eyes started to pool with tears and my breathing quickened. “ _Shh_... calm down, baby. It’s fine. I’m here.” Zayn cooed, holding me into his arms. I nuzzled my head into his chest and breathed in his scent. I quickly calmed down and pulled away.

“I was eighteen when it happened.” I started off.

“What?” Zayn asked, pulling my head up to look at me.

“I’m telling you my past. I’m ready to open up now.”

“I’m glad you are, sweetheart. But if you’re not ready, it’s fine. I’ll wait.”

“No, I want to tell you.” I assured. Zayn stayed quiet and waited for me to go on. “I was eighteen when it happened. I was coming back home from my friend’s house when I received an e-mail from London university. I was so happy that I got accepted, so I came rushing inside my house. I never noticed the front door was unlocked or the quietness in the house.” I said, feeling my throat dry. Zayn grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to me. I took a huge gulp and then put it down. “I entered and found... I found...” I said with an unsteady voice.

“What did you find, princess?” Zayn asked softly while holding my hand in his.

“I found my m-mother and father dead. B-blood was splattered all around them. I d-didn’t know what t-to do.” I choked out. Zayn rubbed my arm while I was trying to catch my breath. “I then went looking for my sisters, but I found Ruth dead on the bathroom floor w-while the k-killer was r-raping her!” I sobbed. Zayn quickly pulled me into his arms while I cried. “I got scared. I d-didn’t know what to do!” I said between sobs.

“Oh, baby.” Zayn said with glossy eyes.

“And t-then I suddenly felt someone pull me and drag me to the closet. I was about to yell when Nicola put her hand on my mouth. She was hiding in her closet the whole time. The killer didn’t notice her. Sh-she lost her mind when she saw him kill Ruth and r-rape her dead. She’s been hospitalized ever since.” I choked out. Zayn held me tightly while I cried. I felt droplets of water fall onto my head so I looked up to find Zayn crying.

“I’m s-so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, baby. For everything.” He said while he cried. Soft little whimpers escaped from me while he was kissing my tears away and replacing them with his.

“Zee, it’s not your fault.” I whispered.

“I know, but I’m sorry for not knowing you back then. I’m sorry that this asshole did this to your family. I’m sorry for what happened to your sisters. I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you. But know this Liam. I will always be here for you from now on. I will make sure nothing ever hurts you again. I will try my hardest to make the pain go away. I know it’s hard, but I will try for you princess because your happiness means the world to me.” Zayn said while tears rolled down his eyes.

“Z-Zayn,” I choked out while hugging him tightly. “Please, let it go away. Please!” I begged.

“I’ll try. I’ll try for you, babes.” He hushed me down with kisses. He started to kiss my eyes, nose, cheeks and then kissed my lips softly. He then pulled away and stared at me.

“Make it go away.” I said while staring at him.

“I will.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps, just a quick note. I hated writing the last part since I cannot imagine something this cruel happen to a beautiful family like the Paynes. But it's just a fictional book, so...
> 
> Btw Ruth was 20 and Nicola was 22 that time.


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn removed the drip slowly and wiped the droplet of blood that came out. He then laid me onto the bed and started to strip his clothes off. He came and pulled the t-shirt and boxers off of me and came between my parted legs. He started to kiss my lips and I quickly opened up to deepen the kiss. He dipped his tongue in and he tasted like coffee and tobacco. I moaned and started to suck on his tongue. Zayn then pulled away while panting hard. He then stared at me with a weird look.

“I want to bottom this time.”

“W-what?” I questioned.

“I want to bottom. You’re taking control this time.” He said, lying down next to me. I stared at him while he stared back. “Come on, babes. I’m waiting.” He said, opening his legs for me to come between.

“But... but...” I stuttered.

“No buts, Leeyum. Now, come on.” Zayn said. I took a huge breath of air and came between his parted legs. He grabbed the lube and condom from the side and handed them to me.

“What am I supposed to do?” I asked with the items in hand.

“Open me up, princess.” He replied. I nodded and uncapped the bottle. I lubed my fingers up and pulled my hand down to his entrance. I circled around his hole, afraid to push one in. “You could push one in, baby.” Zayn assured. I nodded and slowly pushed my middle finger in. Zayn was tight. His hole won’t let my finger in. I gave a harder push and passed through his ring muscle. A soft gasp came out of Zayn, so I looked up at him and bit my lower lip.

“Are you... are you okay?”

“Y-yes, just— move it slowly.” He said while breathing faster. I nodded and did as I was told. I started to move my finger in and out slowly until I felt Zayn relax. He sighed in relief and then started to squirm in his spot. “Add another one now.” I hesitated at first, but when I saw him pushing his bum up to my finger; I decided and added another finger.

Zayn’s breathing hitched and he clenched the bedsheets tightly. I stayed still for a second until I felt his ring muscle relax. I then started to move my fingers in a circular motion while Zayn let out a soft moan.

“How do you feel?” I asked, trying to make sure he’s okay.

“So good. So fucking good.” He moaned while lolling his head back. “I want you.” He breathed out when I curved my fingers inside him.

“Are you— do you?” I mumbled, not knowing what to do.

“Just roll the condom on and lube it up. Then push in slowly.” Zayn instructed. I nodded my head, but didn’t move. Zayn pulled the condom from my other hand and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it onto me and started to lube my cock.

“Fuck, _mmm_... can you...” I groaned when Zayn groped me and started to rub onto my hard cock.

“No babes, as much as I’d love to give you a handjob I won’t. You will fuck me today.” Zayn said while circling the tip with his digits.

“But I c-can’t.”

“Yes, you can. I know you could do this, baby.” Zayn assured. I stared into his honey, big eyes and felt more confident about this. So I pulled my fingers out of him and lined my cock with his puckered hole. Zayn took a huge breath of air and tried to relax. I did the same and started to circle the tip of my member with his hole. After I gained more confidence, I started to push in slowly. “A-ahh...” Zayn gasped loudly. I was about to pull away when he stopped me. “Don’t. Just— give me some time.” He panted. I nodded my head and stood still. “Mh... Okay, you can push in now.” He mumbled after a moment.

I started to push in deeper but his hole won’t let me in. He was so tight like he hasn’t had anything inside him before. I put some pressure until my cock slipped through the ring muscle with a pop.

“ _Ahhh!_ Fuck! Oh, shit!” Zayn cursed loudly. I stared at him and felt myself panic.

“Zayn... I will pull out.”

“No! Don’t baby. You’re doing great. Just give me a few seconds to adjust to your size.” He panted hard. I bit my lower lip and felt a lump form in my throat when I saw him roll his head onto the pillow.

“Zayn...” I whimpered.

“Baby, move. I’m ready.” He said more clearly. I stared at him hesitantly until Zayn smiled softly, so I nodded and started to move in deeper.

“Zee, are you sure you’re fine?” I questioned when I saw Zayn’s fists turn white while clenching the bedsheets tightly.

“Yes princess, fuck! You’re so big!” He moaned.

“Could you— like-could you uh—” I muttered. Zayn understood what I meant and wrapped his arms around my neck. He pulled me down and kissed me. I didn’t notice I was pushing in deeper until I felt Zayn gasp through the kiss. I pulled away and looked through his eyes that were wide open when I hit something.

“OH MY GOD! LEEYUM!” Zayn moaned loudly.

“Zayn...” I cried, feeling fresh tears form.

“Baby, hit it again.” Zayn said through breaths. I was too afraid to move, so Zayn wrapped his legs around me and pushed me down. “FUCK BABY!”

“Zayn... I c-can’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I choked out while I pulled out of him and got out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door after me. I slid down the door and put my knees up to my chest while I cried. Minutes later I heard a faint knock.

“Liam, please open up.” Zayn said through the door.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” I sobbed.

“Baby, don’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Please open up.” He pleaded. After a moment I got up and opened the door. Zayn smiled sadly at me and opened his arms for me. I bit my lower lip and fell into his arms. He led us back to the bed and laid us down. He covered us both while he held me into his arms. I closed my eyes feeling myself drained from crying all day and fell asleep.

🎈🎈🎈

I woke up to find myself cuddled up by a shirtless Zayn who had his arm around my waist. I stared at his sleeping figure and he truly is beautiful. He looked so soft and calm while he slept. His lips were puffed up a bit which made him look so kissable at the moment. I was too busy staring at his lips that I didn’t realize Zayn was already awake.

“Good afternoon, princess.” Zayn greeted in his deep morning voice. “How d'you sleep?” He asked, cupping my face softly.

“Um... Good.” I mumbled which Zayn smiled softly at me. “Z, I’m sorry for what I did. I just didn’t know what to—“ I was cut off by Zayn’s lips on top of mine.

“Don’t apologize, princess. I’m always here for you and it’s alright.” Zayn replied after he pulled away. I just nodded my head and he smiled up at me. “How about I make us some food now?” He suggested which I nodded in return.

🎈🎈🎈

“Liam, can you tell me what happened?” Zayn asked after we finished eating. I gulped and felt my heart tighten again. “Baby, please.” He begged with pleading eyes.

“It’s not important. Forget about it.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“Liam, look at me. I want to know.” He said in a stern voice. I was about to reply when my phone rang, so I pulled it from my pocket and saw Louis’ name light up.

“Hello?... Calm down Louis. I’m fine... I’m at Zayn’s... Alright, bye, love.” And with that, I ended the call.

“What did he want?” Zayn questioned, when I put my phone away.

“He’s just worried about me.” I replied. Zayn nodded and stared at me. I cleared my throat and looked away.

“So, could you please tell me why you pulled out?” Zayn asked again. I stared at him and remembered Charlie’s words of how I should open up some more.

“I always cry during sex.” I admitted.

“And why is that? Do you get hurt when you push in? Is the tightness too much for you?” Zayn quizzed.

“N-no, I mean I do get hurt, but not physically. More emotionally.” I replied. Zayn stared at me and said nothing.

“You remember your sister.” He remarked after a moment. I bit my lower lip and felt my eyes water. “I get it. I do. But Liam, you never cry when I fuck you. Why?”

“Because I don’t hear your screams. I just feel the pleasure of you inside me and your voice so—I just—”

“Princess, those screams are from pleasure. They’re not from pain. If you hurt me, I would’ve told you to stop, but you didn’t. In fact, you were so gentle even from your big size, you were still gentle with me.” Zayn said softly while holding my hand.

“I was?”

“Yes, in fact, that was the first time I ever bottomed, but you made me enjoy it more than I expected I would ever do.” He admitted.

“Y-you never bottomed before?” I asked in disbelief.

“No. I was too afraid to bottom with anyone and as you know I like to take control in sex.” He smirked.

“Yeah, you do.” I smiled.

“But, maybe I’ll bottom every now and then from now on. Who knows?”

“But I can’t. You saw what happened.”

“I know and we will try together to get you over your fear. I will be with you, Leeyum. I’m here for you.” Zayn assured, squeezing my hand softly. I stared into his eyes and felt my heart flutter with happiness.

I think I just fell for Zayn and I mean I fell hard for him.

🎈🎈🎈

I woke up in my bed. I sighed happily when I remembered that Zayn and I made up. So I got up and got ready to go to work when I remembered that I quit. I sighed loudly and sat on the couch. I started to think of what I should do, but there was nothing.

I felt my phone chirp, so I pulled it out and found a new message from Michael asking if I wanted to hang. I quickly replied a yes and he sent me his house address.

I made it to his house and rang the bell. Michael opened up and smiled at me. I followed him in to find Luke, Calum and a new guy sitting on the couch. Calum looked at me questioningly when I had a huge smile on my face. I haven’t been myself for the past couple of days, but after Zayn and I made up, I felt all good again.

“Hey Liam. You look happy. Did you make up with Zayn?” He asked when I sat down.

“I did, Calum. Thanks for noticing.” I replied. Calum smiled widely at me and patted my back softly. I never told him that Zayn and I were in a fight, but he put the pieces together when he saw me off lately.

“Zayn as in the Zayn Malik?” Luke questioned. Calum looked at me apologetically, but I shook my head that it was okay and smiled.

“Yes, Zayn and I got into an argument a couple days ago.” I replied. Luke nodded, but didn’t question further.

“You know Liam, I rarely care who people date, but I heard you’re cool, so I will tell you.” The new guy spoke. “I think that Zayn isn’t the one for you.” He said, making me quirk my brow up and stare at him.

“And why would you say that?” I questioned.

“Because look at him. He’s Zayn Malik, the playboy everyone knows he is.” Ashton said. My eyes shot wide open from his bluntness. “From what I heard the guys say about you, I could tell that you’re a good guy. You could get so much better than him.” He finished.

“First, I appreciate your concern but it’s not true. Zayn isn’t a playboy. Second, we’re not even dating.”

“I know you’re not. That’s why I’m telling you this.” Ashton replied. “Do you actually believe he will love you some day? Liam, Zayn is only using you as a toy.”

“Ashton stop.” Calum warned.

“No Cal, if you guys will shut up about it, I won’t. He has a right to know what Malik is.” Ashton spat.

“And who might you be?” I scoffed.

“Ashton Irwin. I’m the leader of the band.” He replied smugly.

“Shut up, Ash. I’m the lead singer. Not you.” Luke said, swatting Ashton's head. Ashton flipped him off which made Luke jump on him. I was too lost in thought about what he said to notice someone nudge me from the side. I looked up and saw Michael smiling at me softly.

“Hey, Ashton is a jerk. Don’t take him seriously. He’s just pissed since him and Gemma didn’t work out.”

“Who’s Gemma?” I asked looking at the two guys who were now wrestling on the floor.

“Harry Styles’ older sister. Your friend is dating him right?” Michael asked.

“Uh... his sub, but yeah.” I replied looking at the pair that were now completely kissing on the floor. I looked at them and my eyes widened with surprise.

“Ashton is still feeling lost about his sexuality, but I guess Luke will help him out.” Michael whispered into my ear. I nodded understanding what he meant because I know exactly what he's going through.

Both boys got up laughing. Luke leaned down and licked Ashton’s neck, which made Ashton slap him on the shoulder.

“Asshole.” Ashton laughed, when Luke repeated it. They sat back down and all the guys started chatting.

“Liam, don’t listen to Ashton. That’s how he is. He says shit like that all the time. Just like how he said about Michael and his girl, but look at them now.” Calum said. I looked at Michael and his girlfriend and how happy they looked.

“Yeah,” I sighed while staring at the two couples who looked madly in love.

Time passed by and we were all chatting, but deep down Ashton’s words were swimming in my mind.

“Hey Liam, I apologize about what I said. I was an ass.” Ashton apologized when I was at the door, ready to leave.

“Was? You are an ass.” Michael laughed, which made us all laugh with him. Ashton flipped us off and rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, I’m sorry. But know that we’ll be here for you. When he leaves.” He said playfully with a wink. All of them started laughing, except me.

“He’s joking.” Luke said when he saw my frown. I faked a laugh and said goodbye.

I felt my blood boil with anger while I walked down the street. Anger not from Ashton. Anger from the words he said that are all so true. _Who am I kidding? Zayn won’t stay with me forever. He’ll eventually get bored and leave me for someone new._ I groaned loudly and started walking back to my apartment.

🎈🎈🎈

I was sitting on the couch while watching crappy t.v. with a peanut butter sandwich in front of me. I grabbed the sandwich and was about to take a bite, but I felt no appetite for food. Ashton’s words were still swimming in my head, so I put it down and heard my phone chirp.

**Zayn:** **I** **miss u princess.**

I couldn’t help my heart from flutter with happiness. Since I opened up about my past, Zayn has been sending me those random texts that make me blush and turn into a pile of mush.

**Liam: miss u 2**

My finger roamed on top of the send button, but then Ashton’s words hit me, so I quickly deleted what I wrote and put my phone down. The best thing to do is to keep my distance away from Zayn. I don’t want to get too attached to him and be heartbroken when he stops what we have.

🎈🎈🎈

It was the end of the day when Zayn texted to see me. I lied and told him I was tired and I wanted to go home to sleep. He thought I was at work since I didn’t tell him that I quit yet.

I was lying in bed thinking about everything that happened today and I couldn’t forget Ashton’s words. They hit me hard.

I sighed in defeat and got out of bed when I couldn’t fall asleep. I pulled my joggers on and grabbed my keys, phone and wallet and got out of my apartment.

It was in the middle of the night, but I just needed to clear my mind for a bit and taking a walk is the best way.

I was walking through the streets of London when I saw Cheryl and her friends get out from a restaurant. She spotted me and waved my way.

“Hi Cheryl, how are you?” I asked when she came up to me and hugged me.

“I’m good. It’s been so long!” She laughed. I smiled and looked at her friends who were all staring at me. “Oh, I’m sorry. Those are my friends, Catherine, Mia and Greg. Guys, this is Liam Payne.” She introduced.

“Nice meeting you all.” I greeted. They all grinned and started whispering to one another. I looked at Cheryl who was just shaking her head at her friends.

“Well, I’ll see you all soon. I will have a chat with Liam now. Bye.” Cheryl said, pulling me away from her friends. “Sorry about that, they’re just weird sometimes.” She apologized.

“It’s fine, but may I ask why they were looking at me and whispering?”

“They’re probably whispering how handsome you are and already planning our wedding.” Cheryl laughed. I laughed with her and tilted my head back.

“Wow, just imagine.”

“I’m serious. Mia and Catherine are probably picking the theme of our wedding now.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” I questioned.

“Yes, my friends are wild.” She smiled. I stared at her and pursed my lips. “Liam, I— I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Cheryl said when she saw my look.

“No, it’s not— I mean like— I’m kind of— you know.” I stuttered.

“You’re seeing someone. I know.” She replied with a soft smile.

“Well kind of.” I admitted.

“Is it Zayn? Because I could tell he has a thing for you.”

“I wish.” I scoffed.

“Wait... I thought you two were dating?” Cheryl questioned.

“Why would you think that?”

“From the way he looks at you. The guy couldn’t keep his eyes off of you the whole time at the club. And whenever you laugh he gets this dreamy look on his face. It was the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.” Cheryl cooed. I couldn’t help the blush that came over me. I felt a giddy feeling inside my stomach, but then Ashton’s words came back to me.

“But we’re not.” I mumbled. Cheryl’s smile faded away. She hugged me again and apologized.

🎈🎈🎈

“I should probably get going now. I have work tomorrow morning.” I lied after we walked around for a while longer and went back to the restaurant she was at earlier.

“Okay, I apologize again Liam about my friends. And I hope things work out between you two.” Cheryl said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then walked to her car. “Oh, do you want a ride?” She asked.

“No, thank you. I want to clear my mind.” I replied. She smiled and waved goodbye before she drove off. I walked back to my apartment thinking about what Cheryl just said.

I was lost between two fires. Cheryl and Ashton’s words confused me. I didn’t know who and what to believe.

🎈🎈🎈

It’s been about a week since I told Zayn about my past. He’s been so understanding lately and has been going easy on me. Our sex is still going on but he’s much gentler. I tried to top again, but I broke down and Zayn held me into his arms. He then flipped us over and started to fuck me slowly.

I was now working out in the gym when I got a text from our group chat.

**Harry: meet at our house. Breakfast is ready.**

I put my phone away and decided that’s enough workout for today. I hit the showers and then made my way to the bus station when I got a call from Zayn saying that he’ll pick me up, so I sat on the bench and waited for him.

“What took you so long?” I questioned when Zayn stopped in front of the bus station.

“Had to drag this dickhead out of bed.” Zayn replied, pointing at Niall that was in the backseat sleeping. I huffed out and got in. “How come you’re at the gym?” Zayn asked.

“Because I need to workout. My body is losing its shape.”

“Babes, you still look sexy as fuck. Don’t worry about it.” Zayn replied. I bit my lower lip, preventing from a smile to come out. The real reason I go to the gym is to clear my mind. All I’ve been thinking about lately is how amazing Zayn is. I even started to gain more feelings towards him and those feelings are not so platonic, so I decided the best thing to do is workout. “You’re being quiet. What’s up?” Zayn asked when we stopped at a red light.

“Nothing’s up. I’m just tired.” I mumbled while looking straight ahead.

“You didn’t answer my call after you left last night.” He half whispered. “Is everything okay?” He asked leaning closer to me.

“Yes, everything’s fine. You don’t need to worry about me all the time, Zee. I’m not a baby.” I mumbled, turning around to face the window. Zayn said nothing and I was too afraid to turn around and see the hurtful look on his face. I wasn’t mad with him. I was mad with myself for not stopping my feelings.

The car came to a halt and I quickly got out and went inside the building. The guard saw me and let me through. I made my way to the elevators and went up without waiting for Zayn and Niall.

I made it to Harry’s floor and got out. I started pacing around the hallway, trying to clear my head. Minutes later Zayn came out from the elevator with a half sleeping Niall behind.

“Zayn, I’m sorry. I just feel really stressed from everything and I lashed out on you. Forgive me, please.” I rambled. Zayn stared at me and then broke off into a smile.

“It’s okay, princess. We all reach that point. I’m not mad. And for your stress, I’ve got a way to help you.” He winked. I gave him a tight smile and he rang the bell to Harry’s apartment. Harry opened up and greeted us with a smile. “Hey Harry. Had to drag this leprechaun from his bed.” Zayn said with an eye roll.

“Come on in.” Harry smiled and opened the door wider for us.

“Where’s Louis?” I questioned when I sat on the sofa and saw only Harry with an apron on.

“Still sleeping.”

“Long night?” Zayn smirked at him.

“You have no clue.” Harry laughed.

“Same.” Zayn replied. I could tell he was looking at me, but I ignored it and kept looking straight ahead.

“Good morning sweet cheeks. How was your sleep?” Harry chirped happily when he saw a sleepy Louis walk out.

“Err... good. What’s going on?” He asked when he looked around and saw us.

“I have some good news to tell.” Harry replied with a big smile. Louis stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but Harry just smiled at went back to cooking.

“Go shower, Louis. You smell like sex.” Zayn commented.

“Shut up, ya fookin loosah. You can’t smell me when you’re way over there and I’m way over here.” Louis sassed.

“Well I still could. Now go before you make me lose my appetite.” Zayn said, covering his nose with his hand playfully.

“Well if it was Liam’s cum you wouldn’t say that.” Niall half joked. I suddenly felt all the blood drain from my face. _How could Niall say such a thing in front of Louis and Harry?!_

“He’s just jokin lad. Calm down.” Louis said when he saw my pale face.

“Huh? Oh uh... yeah. I know that.” I laughed nervously. Louis looked at me and gave me a questioning look, but I just turned away and ignored it.

“Liam, you okay, lad?” Harry asked while flipping a pancake.

“I’m fine.” I said nonchalantly.

“He’s just tired from last night. I fucked him good.” Zayn whispered for only me to hear. I gave him a slight look, but quickly looked away. “When did you leave?” Zayn asked more seriously now.

“After you fell asleep.”

“Why? I thought you were sleeping over?”

“I’ve been sleeping over almost every night now.” I replied lowly when Louis walked out and headed to the kitchen.

“That’s why you should move in permanently.” Zayn said with a smile, making my heart melt completely.

“I miss my bed.” I sighed and turned away from his gorgeous face. Zayn was about to say something when Louis called that breakfast is ready. Niall was the first to rush in and Zayn after. I was still seated on the sofa deep in thought when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

“Liam, Harry’s been calling you.” Louis said.

“Oh sorry. I was just thinking.” I replied sheepishly.

“About?” He asked, taking a seat next to me.

“Life.”

“I see. Do you need a hug?”

“Please.” Louis wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe. True, he was smaller, but I still felt safe in his arms. I breathed in his scent, but it wasn’t the scent I was looking for. The scent I was looking for belonged to a raven haired guy who was ten feet away from me.

“Better?” Louis asked after we pulled away.

“Much better. Thank you.” I replied with a smile. We both got up and joined the rest. Harry pulled Louis onto his lap which made Louis grin happily at him. I felt my heart tighten, wishing I could be free and Zayn and I become like that. But it was just a dream because never in my wildest dreams would Zayn love me.

“There’s an empty seat over there.” Niall remarked.

“I know. I just like to feed my baby.” Harry replied, putting a forkful up to Louis’ mouth. I quickly looked away because I felt myself I couldn’t take it anymore. _Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy for them both, but I wanted the same happiness for me._

“What’s the good news mate?” Niall asked with a mouth full of food.

“Well, if you all want to know...” Harry trailed off.

“Yes, now speak up fuck face.” Zayn groaned.

“Treat people with kindness, Zayn.” Harry grumbled, which made Zayn roll his eyes.

“Could you please just tell us ‘arry.” Louis asked.

“Well since you asked nicely baby, I will.” Harry replied. “You see, you’ve been such a good boy lately, so I decided to reward you. I thought and thought and thought—“

“We get it. You thought so much about it. Reach to your point. Please.” Zayn mocked the last part.

“My point is... WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE.” He announced happily. My eyes shot wide open. I looked at Louis who had the same look as me. “Yes, we’re going this weekend.” Harry assured him. Louis jumped on his lap from happiness.

“OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU’RE THE BEST!” Louis shouted while hugging him tightly.

“You’re welcome, baby. That’s the least you deserve.” Harry replied with a laugh.

“Okay, since Louis was a good boy, what does that have to do with us then?” I questioned.

“Well Louis loves you guys, so I thought we’ll have more fun if we all go together.”

“But—“

“No buts Liam. The cruise is ready to sail this weekend.” Harry interrupted. I shut my mouth and frowned.

🎈🎈🎈

“Thanks for breakfast and the trip Harry. Better go home and get my stuff ready.” Niall said when he walked out.

“You’re welcome. Oh, and Niall you could invite whoever you like.” Harry added.

“Nah lad. I’d rather go alone and shag new chicks from there.” Niall laughed and walked out.

“Are you ready to go?” Zayn asked.

“Actually Zayn, I want to speak with Liam privately.” Louis said. I gave him a questioning look, but Louis took Zayn and Harry’s hand and led them to the doorway. “I’ll see you guys later. I need my best friend now.” He said and closed the door in their faces.

“Louis why did you—“

“What’s wrong?” Louis blurted out.

“What?”

“What’s wrong with you?” Louis questioned again.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong with me.” I faked a laugh.

“Bullshit. I know something’s wrong. First you act so weird. Second, you don’t want to go to the trip and third, you keep on frowning.” Louis rambled. I looked at him and my lips formed into a thin line. “Is it because of Zayn?” He questioned, and that was all it took for me to snap.

“Yes, Louis, it’s because of Zayn! I don’t want to go on this trip because he will be there!” I shouted.

“But I thought you settled things between you two?” Louis questioned with confusion.

“We did. It’s just that...”

“You don’t feel comfortable around him.” Louis finished for me. _Wrong, I feel so comfortable around him. He makes me the happiest person alive._ I thought to myself, but I couldn’t tell him that. Instead, I nodded. “I get it. It’s fine. You don’t need to come if you don’t want to. I’m sorry that I pushed you.” Louis mumbled sadly.

“Louis I’m sor—“

“Don’t be. You have every right not come since you feel uncomfortable with Zayn. I mean I would be such a horrible friend to let you go and see you unhappy the whole time.”

“Lou, thank you for understanding.”

Louis gave me a fake smile, so I got up and hugged him. After we parted away, I looked at him and felt really guilty for not going, but I can’t go.

“I should probably get going now.” I mumbled.

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” Louis replied sadly. So I said goodbye and left.

Even if I felt bad for breaking my best friend’s heart now, I still couldn’t go. I need to stay away and settle my heart down before I ruin things between Zayn and I.


	10. Chapter 10

**_*Song for the first part is Flight Of The Stars by Zayn.*_ **

Louis called me again and asked if I changed my decision about the cruise. "Come on Liam, it'll be fun." Louis whined.

"I can't, Lou."

"I know it's because Zayn's coming, but don't worry, I promise he won't do anything stupid." He quickly confirmed.

"Louis, it's not as simple as that." I sighed.

"I don't get it, Liam. I thought you two are close friends now?" He asked with confusion.

"We are. It's just..." I exhaled loudly. A moment of silence came between us. "I just can't." I said after a moment.

I knew that he won't bug me about coming with them anymore. I didn't want to go, not because of Zayn. Well yes, but not fully because of him. It was because of me. I didn't want to get too attached to him and in the end he'll break my heart and leave. So the best thing to do is to not go to this cruise.

"I gotta go. Harry's waiting for me." Louis said and ended the call. I put my phone down and groaned loudly. I then turned the telly on and there was a new episode of Top Chef on, so I watched it.

🎈🎈🎈

It's been nearly an hour since my call with Louis. I was now watching Gordon Ramsay snap at some chef.

"Shit! This is shit!" Gordon yelled and threw the dish in the garbage. I felt bad for the chef that made it. I mean, he worked hard for it after all. Gordon doesn't need to be that mean to him.

I was too into my show that I didn't hear my phone ring. A commercial came up, so I lowered the volume and saw my phone flash.

**Five missed calls from Zayn.**

_Why is he calling me? Did he want to fuck me now?_ I questioned myself.

I was about to call him when the doorbell started ringing, so I put my phone down and made a mental note to call him later. I went up to the door and looked through the peephole. I saw Zayn standing with a clenched jaw, so I opened the door and it revealed an angry Zayn.

"Why aren't you answering your fucking phone?" Zayn practically yelled.

"Sorry. I was watching telly and didn't notice it ringing." I apologized. Zayn made himself in and looked at the telly that was opened on a cooking show.

"Whatever. And what's this shit about you not going to the cruise? Louis said it was because of me. Is it really?" He asked coming closer to me. I stayed quiet and didn't reply. "Tell me princess, is it?" He whispered softly while cupping my cheek. "Are you not going because you don't want to spend some time with me, huh?" Zayn asked with the same soft voice while tracing my lower lip with his thumb.

"N-no," I lied. Zayn smiled and pulled my face to him in a soft delicate kiss.

Zayn's kisses are different now. Before he used to always kiss me sloppily and hard. Now he started kissing me softer and slower.

We pulled away for needed air, so I pulled Zayn with me on the couch to finish my show.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"That's chef Graham. He's very sweet and kind. He's actually my favorite of the judges."

"I like the bald guy cause he looks like a badass." Zayn replied.

"You mean chef Joe? He is really a bad ass. He's also kinda hot." I admitted. Zayn turned sideways to look at me.

"Are you calling an older man hot?" Zayn quizzed with furrowed brows. "If I never knew you Liam, I'd say you've got a daddy kink." He said in a deep, husky voice.

I suddenly felt my cock jolt to life. I quickly put my hand in front of my member, trying to hide it.

"Wow, I mean just imagine, you calling me daddy." Zayn said, coming closer to me. "I'll be your daddy any time you want, princess. Just say the word and I'll treat you like my special little baby." He whispered into my ear.

I started squirming on the couch. To my surprise, Zayn's words were turning me on. I always thought the daddy kink wasn't my thing, but I guess I was wrong.

"I'll fuck you and then pamper you. And then I'll fuck you again and pamper you some more. Then I'll fuck you again and again until you can't speak anymore, but chant my name." He said while lying me on the couch with him hovering above me. "Would you like that princess?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

" _Mhm..._ " I hummed, not being able to form any words because Zayn was palming my hard cock.

"Then say it." He said, stopping his movement. I looked at him and got lost in his big, honey eyes. "Call me daddy." He murmured.

I was staring at his red lips that I haven't realized I said the word, "Daddy." Zayn quickly crashed his lips to mine and sucked on my tongue. He started grinding his hard cock with mine, making a strained moan come out of me.

"Bedroom."

"No time. I need you now." I breathed out.

Zayn started kissing from my jaw, down to my neck while pulling my shirt off. I helped him out and threw it aside. He then took his off and threw it by my shirt. Our jeans were next to come off. We were now both just in our boxers while hotly making out on the couch.

"Z-zayn..." I whimpered when he held me through my boxer briefs.

"What princess." Zayn asked while jacking me off through my boxers.

"Touch me." I said in a strain voice.

"But I am, babes."

"No touch me right."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Like this." I said, pulling my boxers down and pulling Zayn's hand and putting them on my hard cock. I moaned when Zayn gave me a light squeeze. I jerked my hips up, trying to make him do something more, but he held me down.

"Can I fuck you?" Zayn asked after a moment of just holding me in his hand.

"Yes. God yes, Zayn!" I practically begged. Zayn's smirk couldn't get wider. He pulled his boxers off and his cock sprang to life. I still can't get over how long he is. He caught me staring and gave me a wink. My cheeks turned into a shade of pink from getting caught.

Zayn groped his cock and pulled the condom from the back of his jean pocket. I gave him a _seriously_ look, but he just smiled and winked at me. He started to tug his cock and then positioned himself between my legs.

"I will open you up first." Zayn explained.

"No need, already opened from last night." I replied, ready for him to fill me up already.

"Such a naughty princess." He laughed. He then spit onto his fingers and pulled his hand down to my bum and circled my hole with his digits. He inserted a finger in and then added another one. Seconds later he started scissoring me open.

"I'm ready." I whined. Zayn pulled his fingers out and looked at me.

"Lube?"

"Shit! I don't have any." I cursed.

"O-oh..." he breathed out. He was about to get up when I stopped him. "Babes, you don't have lube. I'm gonna hurt you if we don't use some."

"We could use an alternative."

"Like what?"

"Uh... coconut oil?" I questioned after a moment of thought. Zayn looked at me and then pulled his phone out of his jean pocket. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Googling." He simply replied.

"Wait... you're serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm not using coconut oil on you, unless I'm sure it's 100% safe." He replied staring into my eyes. I felt my heart flip when he said that. He is so caring that he actually took the time to make sure if it was safe for me. "It says that it's totally fine if you have natural oil. It even says that it's a better alternative than lube." Zayn said with surprise.

I smiled fondly at him and got up to grab the coconut oil from the kitchen. I got it and found Zayn looking through his phone.

"I got it." I called.

"Oh, uh... let's take it to the bedroom then." Zayn murmured.

"Is everything alright?" I asked when I saw his facial expression change. Zayn nodded and gave me a light smile in return.

We walked to my small bedroom and I laid down on my bed. Zayn hovered on top of me and started kissing me all over again.

We were now both fully hard again. Zayn took the bottle of oil and applied some onto his hands. He lathered his cock that was covered with the condom and circled my hole with his oily hands. After his cock was nice and slippery he aligned it with my opening and circled the head around. He started to insert it slowly while kissing me with every inch that goes in.

My breathing came out in small little puffs whenever he went deeper. Zayn started singing which made me focus on his beautiful voice and relax more.

_I go where you go_   
_Go through Armageddon, girl I got you_   
_There's no goodbyes, only us, so I will follow_   
_Hold you close, standing on the edge of no tomorrow_   
_Still deep in us, get that rush, so I still follow_

I held onto his neck, trying to pull him down for a kiss when I got used to being stretched. Zayn stopped singing and leaned down to kiss me. I slung my tongue into his mouth which made me earn a moan out of him.

Zayn removed his lips from mine and started kissing my jawline, going down to my neck. He kissed a spot and I moaned which made Zayn smirk. He then started sucking on my sweet spot while I moaned softly.

"Zayn... I'm ready." I breathed out. Zayn didn't budge and kept on sucking my neck. "Zayn... move!" I literally yelled. Zayn pulled away from my neck and stared at me with shock. "Fucking move you asshole!" I shouted while wiggling around for him to move already.

"You sure you want me to move?" He questioned.

"Yes, now, please." I huffed out with an eye roll. I suddenly felt Zayn move. He started thrusting hard and deep inside me.

"You want me to fuck you, huh? You want me to fucking move? Well princess, your orders are my command." Zayn said while thrusting hard.

My hands fell from his neck to the bed. I clenched onto the bedsheets while Zayn was wrecking me good.

"I'm. Going. To. Fuck. You. So. Hard. That. You. Can't. Walk. For. A WHOLE. FUCKING. WEEK." Zayn said between pants.

"Well re-member— i-if you— d-do, I can't go t-to the cruise." I said between breaths.

"You think it's funny?" Zayn asked, stopping his movement. I nodded and smirked at him. "I'll show you funny." He said, hitting a spot that made me see stars.

He kept on hitting the same spot repeatedly. Tears were trailing down my eyes while I was fisting the bedsheets for dear life from pure pleasure.

"Z-Zayn... _Mmm_... don't stop. Never stop." I moaned.

This made Zayn lose control and pull my legs up to put them onto his shoulders. He started fucking me harder than before from this angle.

_I've been feeling high when I touch your body_   
_Till I feel the soul inside your body_   
_Can't believe my eyes, I swear you glow_   
_I follow you close_   
_Fingertips touch, all I want's your body_   
_Fingertips touch, all I want_

"I-I'm close— Z-Zayn— I'm c-close, baby." I whimpered, trying to touch my cock for some release.

"Don't fucking come, Leeyum." Zayn hissed. I felt my stomach bubble and pre-cum was already leaking out of me. If Zayn just touched my cock, I would come already.

Zayn kept on fucking me hard and fast. I felt tears fall faster from my eyes from stopping my orgasm.

"Zayn... please." I begged with a strained cry. Zayn looked at me and his features suddenly softened. He leaned down and kissed me softly while I clung to him. He put my legs down and touched my strained hard cock.

_All I want_   
_All I ever wanted_   
_Is in front of me_   
_Right in front of me_   
_What have I done_   
_Now what have I done_

Zayn sang while thrusting slower. He kissed my mouth again and held my cheek softly.

"This could be the end of me." He whispered softly while staring into my eyes. I stared back and bit my lower lip, trying to stop my orgasm that has been dreading to come out. "Come for daddy." He whispered. And with that I came hard, all over his hand and my stomach. Zayn kept rocking inside me slowly while I came down from my high. Seconds later he came with a groan.

We both calmed our breathings down and Zayn pulled out slowly. He then fell to his side and I scooted a bit to make room for him on my small bed.

"That was—"

"Fucking AMAZAYN." I finished for him. He looked at me and laughed for using his own word. He pulled me in for a lazy, but sweet kiss.

"I'll go." I said after we pulled away. Zayn stared at me in confusion and then it hit him.

"The fuck you are. I already told the guys that you're coming." He replied.

"Oh, so you just told them I was going without even asking me?" I questioned playfully.

"I already knew you will, babes." He replied like he was 100% sure.

"And what if I said no?" I challenged.

"Then I'll gag you with my cock and spank you." He smirked. I don't know why the idea of being gagged by Zayn's cock sounded appealing to me. Zayn saw me lost in thought and smirked at me. "Thinking about my cock, huh?"

"Shut up, let's get cleaned up now." I mumbled. Zayn just laughed while I swatted his arm away when he tried to pull me on top of him again.

I took a quick shower and Zayn took one afterward. He then said that he had a meeting in half an hour so he had to leave. He told me to get my bag ready for the trip and left.

All I was thinking about is that it was too late for me to stop from getting too attached to him, because I already was.

🎈🎈🎈

I was waiting for Zayn to come pick me up at my apartment. It was still early since Harry enjoys going out in mornings, so now I was sitting on the couch waiting for Zayn to arrive any minute now. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Zayn.

“Hey, did you arrive?” I asked when I first picked up.

“Yeah about that, uh... I really can’t make it.” Zayn mumbled nervously.

“Oh, so like you mean you can’t pick me up? It’s fine I’ll take the bus.”

“No, I mean on the whole cruise.” Zayn mumbled.

“Oh...” was the only thing I let out. 

“It’s just... I have this important meeting with Nicki Minaj for a new project and I really can’t—“

“I get it. It’s fine.” I cut him off.

“I really am sorry, Li. I swear if I could reschedule it, I would, but you know it’s Nicki we’re talking about and she’s hard to convince.” Zayn started rambling.

“Zayn, I understand. It’s a big opportunity for you that I don’t want you to let go. It’s fine. I’ll just not go too.”

“No, please go. Louis was looking forward for this trip for so long. Please don’t ruin it for him. Besides, Harry would literally kill me if Louis gets sad that you didn’t come because of me.”

I sighed because he was right. Louis would be devastated if I didn't go. “Okay, I’ll go. So I better go catch a bus before it’s too late.”

“No need, I’m already in front of your building right now.” He replied, so I ended the call and grabbed my duffle bag that had a couple of things I needed. I put my phone and wallet into my bag since I was wearing shorts that didn’t have any pockets and made my way out after locking it behind me. I went down three flights of stairs and made it outside to find Zayn sitting sexily in his car.

“Hey Li.” He greeted when I first got in.

“Hi.” I replied softly. Zayn leaned forward and put my seatbelt on for me. He buckled me up and then buckled himself and drove off.

The whole way we were both quiet. I really had nothing to say and I guess Zayn didn’t either.

We reached our destination and found Louis jumping around while Harry was holding him to prevent him from falling in the water. Zayn and I both waved to them and Louis had a big smile on his face when he waved back.

“Guess Niall still isn’t here yet.”

“No, he is. He’s probably already aboard sleeping by now.” Zayn replied.

“Well uh.. I guess I’ll see you soon?” I said awkwardly.

“Liam, I really am sorry. I didn’t—“

“ _Shhh..._ It’s fine.” I shushed him, putting my pointer finger on his lips. Zayn looked at me and suddenly attacked my lips with a kiss. I quickly kissed him back with the same force.

We finally pulled away and I quickly looked out to see if Harry and Louis saw our intimate kiss, but they were nowhere to be found.

“I’ll call you, okay?” Zayn said as a matter of question. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. I opened my door ready to get out when Zayn pulled me in again for one last kiss. “To remind you of me.” He said with a shy smile.

“You’re always on my mind.” I blurted out and quickly rushed out of the car before Zayn had a chance to say anything. I quickly climbed on deck without even turning around to see Zayn’s expression, too embarrassed for saying what I said.

“You finally decided to join us.” Louis said sarcastically.

“Leave him alone, baby. We’re glad you came, Liam.” Harry smiled. I gave him a smile in return and saw Niall sleeping on the couch. “He’ll be sleeping for half of the trip.” Harry said, so I nodded my head and sat at an empty seat.

🎈🎈🎈

I looked at the sparkling blue water and it really looked beautiful. My mind quickly drifted to Zayn and how he kissed me before I left. I couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

“You look happy.” I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to find Harry smiling at me.

“Uh... yeah, thank you for inviting me.”

“You're welcome, Li. I mean after all you’re like a brother to Louis and Zayn... well, I don’t know what you guys call yourselves, really.” Harry said with a small chuckle.

“W-what do you mean me and Zayn?” I asked nervously.

“Don’t worry, I know about you two. Zayn tells me everything.” Harry smirked.

“Everything?” I questioned feeling my palms start to sweat.

“Yes. Well kinda everything.”

“Like what did he tell you exactly?” I asked. I had to know what things Zayn told him about us.

“Well like how you two are fuck buddies and how you blush whenever he flirts with you. Or how you smile after every kiss. I don’t remember everything, really. The guy really can’t shut up about you whenever we hang out.” Harry laughed. I felt my stomach flip when I knew that Zayn talked about me and how he pays attention to the small little details.

“Um... is that like all he told you?” I asked feeling nervous again. _Maybe Zayn told him how I begged him to fuck me last time?_

“I don’t know? He said a lot of things. Don’t worry, next time he says anything I’ll record it and send it to you.” Harry joked which I gave a shy smile in return. “But Louis still doesn’t know.” Harry said after a moment.

“He doesn’t?” I asked. _Well of course he doesn’t because if he did, he’ll make sure to give me an earful of what a bad idea it was and maybe he would be right?_ I scolded myself.

“No, I didn’t tell him because I thought maybe you would like to tell him yourself.”

“I can’t tell him. You know how Louis is.”

“I know, and that’s exactly why I’m telling you to tell him because if he finds out on his own, he’ll be really mad.” He said.

“He won’t find out. I mean if we all stay quiet about it, he’ll never know.”

“Maybe your mouths won’t speak, but your eyes would.” He remarked.

“What do you mean our eyes?” I questioned.

“Liam, Zayn literally eye fucks you whenever he’s looking at you. I always feel like he’ll jump on you any second. And you’re not secretive too. I’ve seen you a couple of times eyeing his mouth and biting your lip afterwards whenever he speaks.” He smirked.

“I— I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I mumbled with scarlet cheeks. Harry was about to say something when Louis came and huffed out that he was bored.

“What do you want to do, baby?” Harry asked.

“How about we go swimming?” Louis suggested.

“Like right now?”

“Yeah, come on Harold. It’ll be fun.” Louis replied. He started stripping from his clothes and was now only in his trunks. Harry was staring at his thighs in a hungry way. _Yeah, and he says we eye fuck._ Louis turned around and I swear I heard Harry let out a low groan. He quickly grabbed Louis and threw him on his shoulder and went down to the rooms. I couldn’t help but smile at their hunger for sex, but who am I kidding, Zayn and I were probably the same, but we haven’t realized it.

I huffed out missing Zayn already, so I went and pulled my phone out of my bag, checking if I had any new messages. I sighed when I found none. I was about to put it away when I got a new message. I quickly opened it when I saw Zayn’s name.

**Zayn:** **miss u already.**

I couldn’t help my heart from doing backflips. I know me and him aren't together but sometimes I like to pretend that we are. I mean Zayn sometimes makes me feel that we truly are together.

**Liam: me 2.**

I sent a quick message and waited for his reply

**Zayn: can** **I** **call u?**

I smiled so wide and dialed Zayn’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hey babes, how’s the trip?” He asked when he first replied.

“We just came, but it’s good. By the way, Harry told me that he knows about us.” I said. Zayn went quiet on the other side of the phone. “Zayn?” I called, seeing if he’s still there.

“Yeah?” He mumbled. “Um what did he tell you exactly?” He questioned after a moment.

“Nothing important. Just told me how much you talk about me and how you like my smile.” I replied with a big grin.

“He did? God, Harry can’t shut up. He’s like Niall these days, I swear.” He groaned.

“Hey, don’t talk about your friend like that.” I scolded.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a bad thing to do.”

“Oh, so I was bad. What are you going to do about it? Spank me?” He said huskily. My breathing quickly quickened. I don’t know how one second Zayn makes me all laughs and giggles and the other he gets me all hot and flustered.

“Uh... n-no.” I breathed out.

“Exactly, because only I can spank the princess. My beautiful princess.” He said in a whisper. I felt my heart melt when he called me beautiful. Zayn usually never calls me those kinds of names. Only when we’re joking or having an imitated moment, but never like this. “Liam, I want you. So bad.” He said in a deep throaty voice, cutting me from my thoughts.

“Me too.” I admitted.

“I want to bury my cock inside your beautiful pink hole. I want to fuck you while I hear you scream and moan my name that comes out of your sexy mouth.” He said. I couldn’t speak but let out a small whimper. Zayn knew he was making me hard by his words, so he kept going. “I’ll fuck you until you beg for me to let you come. You’ll be so wreaked that you can’t even move anymore.” Zayn was now breathing hard through the phone. I felt my legs turn to jelly, so I quickly sat down and gripped my cock trying to calm it down.

“A-and then what?” I asked in a throaty voice.

“You’ll be so tired that you can’t even move, but would I stop? No. I’ll start sucking your beautiful meaty cock until you beg for daddy to fuck you again and again.”

“ _Mmm... Zayn...”_ I moaned out.

“Is my baby nice and hard for daddy?”

“Mhm... I am.” I replied, fisting my cock slowly.

“Good. Is anyone around you?” He asked. I looked around and there was no one in sight.

“No, except for Niall who’s sleeping on the other end of the boat.”

“Alright, now listen to me, babes. I want you to unzip you shorts and pull your gorgeous, hard cock out for me.”

“What?” I questioned, coming back to reality.

“Just do it. Trust me.” Zayn said. So I did as told. I pulled my cock out and took a huge breath of air when it was finally released. “Did you do it?” He asked when he heard my sigh of relief.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, now I want you to grip yourself firmly and start stroking yourself in slow movements.” He instructed. I did as I was told and gripped my cock. I started moving my hands up and down slowly, but in a firm grip like Zayn does to me which made a low moan escaped from me. “Fuck! I need to see you while you touch yourself. I’m going to video call, okay?”

“Mkay... _“_ I half moaned, half answered. Zayn ended the call and one second later he video called. I quickly replied and saw Zayn’s beautiful face.

“Hey babes, let me see.” He said eagerly. I suddenly felt embarrassed from all of this. Zayn sensed my uncomfortably, so he turned his camera to his own dick that was out in display. “See princess, that’s what you do to me. Now show me how hard I made you.” He said softly, so I finally turned my camera to my dick that still had my hand wrapped around it. “So beautiful. So fucking beautiful.” Zayn cooed. I moaned and didn’t notice my hand moving faster. “Slow down, princess. Let’s do this together, alright?” I hummed in response and removed my hand from around my throbbing dick. “Fuck! I just want to have my mouth wrapped around you right now!” Zayn cursed loudly.

I felt like I was going to burst any minute now if Zayn kept dirty talking to me like this.

“Baby, is that precum?” He questioned after a moment. I looked down and mumbled a yes. “Fuck! alright, I want you to lather your cock by using the precum. Then I want you to stroke yourself slowly.” So I put my phone in one hand and started lathering my cock with the other. I started stroking slowly and I looked at the screen to see what Zayn’s doing. He had his camera facing his cock and his hand was wrapped around his dick. “Fuck baby, so good. So fucking good for daddy.” He said in a husky voice.

Zayn and I weren’t in a BDSM relationship, but he sometimes likes to call himself daddy and me his little boy. I wouldn’t lie and say it bothered me because it didn’t. I actually enjoyed it because Zayn goes crazy when I say the word _daddy_.

“ _Mmm... daddy... faster.”_ I moaned, not realizing that I just called him that.

“Fuck Liam! You’re making me lose control!” He cursed out loud. I moaned and gripped my cock harder. “Alright baby, now go faster, but don’t come yet.” So I started stroking faster and I felt that I reached my peak.

“Z-Zayn— I-I—”

“I know, babe. Me too.” He moaned. “Now, twist your cock and kneed it.” I saw Zayn do it first because I didn’t get what he meant. Zayn moaned loudly, which made more precum leak out of me. “Fuck princess. _A_ _hhh..._ I’m so fucking close.” He groaned. So then I did the same as he did and I suddenly felt like my cock was going to explode. “Come for me babes.” And with that I came. I muffled my cries by biting my bottom lip but I think it didn’t work, but I didn’t really care at the moment.

I came down from my high and looked at the screen to see Zayn fisting his cock hard. Seconds later he came with a deep, sexy moan.

He came down from his high while panting hard. I couldn’t help but admire his cock that was covered with his thick, white cum.

“Babes, stop playing with your cum. You’re getting me hard again.” He said in an unsteady voice. I looked down and saw that I really was playing with my cum, so I quickly pulled my hand away and turned the camera back to my face. “I’m so proud of you, princess. You were such a good boy.” He praised. My cheeks tinted pink from his complement. “We both better get cleaned up now. Me especially, I made a huge mess.” He laughed. I looked down at myself and I also made a huge mess.

Zayn said goodbye and winked at me which made my cheeks pinker than they already were. I put my phone down and zipped my shorts up again. I got up and went down to a bathroom to clean myself.

After my shower, I felt exhausted, so I made my way to an empty bedroom and put my bag inside. I saw the bed and it was calling for my name, so I made my way to it and closed my eyes to welcome needed sleep after my wild sex video call with Zayn.


	11. Chapter 11

_***Song for this chapter is Common by Zayn.*** _

We came back from the cruise two days ago. I couldn’t see Zayn since he was away to Russia for an interview. We FaceTime all the time and we sometimes have video sex or just sext.

We were all sitting in Harry’s living room when the doorbell started ringing.

“Are ya expecting someone else?” Niall asked Harry and Lou.

“No, I’ll go see who it is.” Harry said, making his way to the front door. “Hey mate! When did you arrive?” I heard Harry ask cheerfully.

“An hour ago. Took my luggage back to my place, showered and made my way here.”

My heart leaped out of its place when I heard Zayn’s voice. _Oh, how I missed his voice_. True, we chat but it’s nothing like hearing him for real.

“Well come on in.”

I quickly fixed my hair and adjusted my shirt. Niall looked at me and smirked. “What?” I asked. Niall was just about to reply when Zayn walked in.

“Hey guys.” He greeted. I couldn’t help the big smile that came up to me. Zayn saw me and his smile broke as wide as my own.

“Hiya lad.” Niall replied, getting up and hugging him. Zayn hugged him back, but he had his eyes on me. Louis then got up to hug him and I was the last one left.

“Hi princess.” He said softly.

“Hey.” I whispered back. Zayn smiled and pulled me into a hug. I quickly melted into his arms and felt whole again.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered in my ear.

“Me too.” I admitted. We pulled away and stared at each other. I then felt Zayn lean into me and so was I. He ever so slowly attached his lips to mine and I forgot everything and felt only his soft, warm lips on top of my own.

“What the fook?!” I heard Louis shout, making me come back to reality. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around to find all the guys staring at us.

“Lou it’s not—“

“Why are you two kissing?” He questioned.

“I-I just— I’m not—” I stumbled.

“It’s fine lad. They’re only friends. I mean mates kiss all the time. Harry, Zayn and I kiss whenever someone goes on a trip. See.” Niall said, pulling Zayn and kissing him on the lips. “See. It’s normal.” He laughed when he pulled away. I felt my blood boil with jealousy. I know that Niall was just trying to help, but I couldn’t handle seeing him kiss Zayn.

“Then how come he didn’t kiss Harry or me?” Louis questioned.

“He was going to later on. He saw Liam and remembered. Zayn, go give them a kiss lad.” Niall said pushing Zayn to Harry.

“No, thank you. Nobody gets to kiss Harry. Unless you were me which you’re not.” Louis sassed, standing in front of a smirking Harry. I felt myself relax when he said that. Zayn looked relived too because he sighed loudly. We all sat down on the sofa while the boys started chatting about the cruise.

“I missed you so fucking much babes.” Zayn whispered for only me to hear.

“Me too.” I mumbled.

“I can’t wait to really fuck you tonight.” He said softly. I didn’t respond and just smiled.

🎈🎈🎈

“Ahh... I’m beat.” Zayn yawned and stretched after an hour.

“You should go rest.” Louis suggested.

“I should. Liam want me to drive you home?”

“Harry would drive him home. You’re tired.” Louis replied for me. Zayn and I both looked at each other and shared a look.

“Oh, I can’t darling. I’m waiting for this important call and I can’t respond while I’m driving.” Harry replied.

“It’s fine, Lou. Liam doesn’t live so far from me.” Zayn said, getting up. I nodded my head and got up after him. I gave Harry a thankful look and we both got out. “Shit! It’s harder than I thought it would be. I mean Harry and Niall know, so it’s easy, but Louis... Fuck!” He cursed, getting into his car.

“I know. I actually thought he’ll ask Niall to drive me home.”

“He was. That’s why I got up quickly.” He replied, putting my seatbelt on for me. He looked at me and smiled his sexy smile. “I missed you.” He said, breath fanning over my lips.

“Me too.” I hummed with a smile. He leaned in and attached his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and warm. I then felt his tongue trace over my lower lip, asking for access which I gladly gave. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started exploring.

It's times like these where I truly believe that we are more than just friends with benefits. It was like we were lovers.

I hummed when our tongues touched. Zayn wrapped his arms around my neck and I pulled him on my lap. He straddled my lap while kissing down my neck. I moaned when he started to suck on my sweet spot. He then felt my hard on through my jeans so he reached one hand down and palmed me.

“Fuck Zee!” I hissed. He was satisfied and started to palm me harder and faster. I started panting fast when suddenly there was a knock on the window, so we quickly pulled away and looked out of the window to find Niall smirking at us.

“Careful lads. I could see ya from here.” He said. Zayn flipped him off and went back in his seat. He put his seatbelt on and started the car.

“Damn if only the front window could be tinted I would’ve done it.” Zayn mumbled. I didn’t respond and put my hands between my legs to calm my member down.

🎈🎈🎈

The car came to a halt and I looked out to find that we were in front of Zayn’s house.

“Come on, babes. I’m dying here.” He said opening the car door for me, so I got out and looked at him.

“I thought you were tired?”

“Babes, I acted like I was. I couldn’t help seeing you sit there all sexily and not fuck you.” He said. I couldn’t help but giggle. He pulled me by the waist and led me in. When we first came into the house, I pinned him to the wall and kissed him hard. “Fuck, I missed kissing those sexy lips.” He panted, wrapping his arms around my neck. He dipped his tongue into my mouth and started to suck on my upper lip.

“Bed-bedroom.” I panted when I felt his hard on press onto mine. Zayn tugged at my lower lip and let my neck go. He then led me up to his bedroom while kissing, touching and palming me the whole way.

We made it in and Zayn was quick to undress me. I laughed at his eagerness and helped him out when he couldn’t get the belt undone.

We were now both completely naked. Zayn attacked me and pushed me onto the bed and I fell on my back with a loud thud while he hovered above me.

“I missed seeing you under me.” He said, kissing all over my chest.

“Fuck Zayn!” I chanted when he started to suck on my nipple.

“You made me go insane seeing you touch yourself when I couldn’t.” He breathed, kissing down my torso.

“Zayn... please.” I begged when he kissed my tip. He smirked and pulled me into his mouth. He started to suck me hard and I couldn’t help it anymore when his tongue started to lick over my slit. My breathing came out in pants. “Z-Zayn— Zayn— I’m going— oh fuck!” I chanted when he tugged at my ball sacks.

“Let go.” He muffled out, making vibrations run through my cock. So I clenched the bedsheets that were under me tightly and came down his throat.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” I cried while I came down from my hard orgasm. Zayn drank every drop I had and then let go with a pop. I looked at him while still trying to catch my breath. He smiled his sexy smile and climbed up, sitting on my stomach. I looked down to his member that was standing straight. The tip looked so red and so... mouthwatering. “I want to suck you.” I admitted out loud.

“What?” Zayn asked in disbelief. My eyes went as wide as two gulf balls. _I can’t believe I said it out loud?!_ I bit my lower lip and looked at him. “I said I want to suck you.” I repeated, having more confidence in myself.

“Babes, you don’t need to.”

“But I want to.” I quickly said. Zayn gave me a look but got off of me. He laid down on his back and I came between his parted legs. I lowered my head and breathed in his scent. I felt my stomach bubble and my mouth water. He smelled so good.

“You don’t need to.” He repeated. I didn’t respond and stuck my tongue out. I licked the precum that was bubbling from the tip of his cock and tasted him.

“You taste... salty and a bit bitter.” I said after I tasted him on my tongue.

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“I don’t know yet?” I said truthfully. “We’ll see.” I said and opened my mouth to take him in. I wrapped my lips around him and sucked softly. Zayn gasped and I felt his hand go in my hair. He wasn’t pushing me down or pulling me off. He just had them there for support.

This was the first time I ever suck someone. Never have I ever eaten a pussy or gave head. Zayn is my first and till now I felt good about it.

I started to take him deeper and deeper until I gagged. Zayn quickly pulled me up while I coughed.

“Take it easy, babes. Don’t rush.” He said, soothing my hair softly. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. “That’s enough practice for today.” He said. I wanted to protest, but Zayn was quick to flip us over. He came and crashed his lips on top of mine and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I then felt Zayn’s cock poke my hole and I felt so horny.

“Z-Zayn... get in.” I whined. He smirked and pushed himself in. I shut my eyes and clenched to his shoulders for dear life.

“Fuck babes! You’re so fucking tight. I haven’t fucked you for what, four days and that’s how tight you are?” He groaned.

I couldn't respond because I was breathing so hard. After a moment I spoke, “S-sing.” I panted when I felt the burn.

_Always lookin' out behind my fences_   
_Always felt isolated, oh-oh-oh_   
_I don't know why I was so defensive_   
_I'll find a way to let you in_

_I will die if I don't try, damned if I ask why_   
_This is somethin' real, this is somethin' right_   
_Never been in love, never felt it all until now_

He sang into my ears, going in slow but deep thrusts.

_As I lay here in your bed, I need you on my chest_   
_To warm me all the time, to take away your breath_   
_It's written on your lips, there ain't nothin' common 'bout us_   
_In this ordinary world where nothin' is enough_   
_Everything is gray, mistakin' love for lust_   
_When I hold you in my arms, there ain't nothin' common 'bout us_

I could feel him around me. It felt so good. I don’t remember Zayn felt that good when he fucks me. There was something different. I felt him closer in some kind of way.

_There ain't nothin' common 'bout us_   
_There ain't nothin' common 'bout us_

"Zayn, oh God, baby." I panted when I felt pure pleasure.

_I see all your flaws and imperfections_   
_But that's what makes me love you more, oh-oh-oh_   
_We got such a spiritual connection_   
_Don't you know you're fuckin' beautiful_

"Zayn, oh my gosh! Faster!" I chanted while I scratched down his back. Zayn stayed in the same pace and didn't go faster.

_I wanna feel your love_   
_Just give me all your trust_   
_Common ain't us_   
_'Cause common ain't enough_

_In this ordinary world where nothin' is enough_   
_Everything is gray, mistakin' love for lust_   
_When I hold you in my arms, there ain't nothin' common 'bout us_

_There ain't nothin' common 'bout us_   
_There ain't nothin' common 'bout us_   
_There ain't nothin' common 'bout us_   
_There ain't nothin' common 'bout us_

He sang while thrusting deeply and staring into my eyes. I stared back and felt... love. Yes, that is what I felt. Pure love.

“Liam I—”

“F-faster.” I said, interrupting him. Zayn furrowed his brows but did as told. He quickened his pace and started to fuck me hard and fast. I felt my stomach bubble for the second time tonight. “Zayn... I’m close.” I panted. He then pulled his hand down to my member and started to pump me. My breathing came out in pants while precum kept on dribbling out of my tip. “Zee... oh fuck! Zayn!” I groaned and came hard. He kept on fucking me while I climaxed. I clenched around him and felt Zayn groan and a warm feeling run through me.

After he came down from his high, he was panting hard. I was still in a daze from my hard climax that I didn’t feel Zayn fall on top of me.

“God. You. Drained. Me. Hard.” He said between breaths. I couldn’t speak but hum in response. I then reached my hand and pushed his hair that was stuck to his forehead aside. Zayn smiled lazily at me and I pulled him up and kissed him softly on the lips. We parted away with wide smiles on our faces. Zayn then pulled out of me slowly and froze in his spot.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, touching his arm when I saw his look.

“I didn’t use a condom.” He breathed out, staring at me. I looked at him and bit my lower lip. “I’m clean. Don’t worry.” He quickly said when he saw my look. I just nodded my head, but I really wasn’t convinced. Zayn stared at me and a look of hurt flashed through his eyes. He quickly masked it and clenched his jaw. “Get up and get dressed.” He said, pulling me up.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “Zayn, talk to me.” I called when he ignored me and went to the bathroom. He slammed the door hard, leaving me in a daze. I stayed in my spot staring at the bathroom door. Zayn got out a minute later with a wet towel in hand. “Zayn...”

“Lie down. Let me clean you up.” He said, not even making eye contact, so I laid on my back and Zayn parted my legs. I quickly felt exposed and tried to close them, but Zayn held them open. “I’m sorry. I never forget to use a condom, but you just...” He sighed, wiping my bum that had his cum leaking out.

“So it’s my fault now?” I sneered.

“Well yeah. You and I are both responsible for what happened. If you haven’t jumped on me, I would’ve remembered and put a condom on.” He snapped.

“What! I jumped on you in the doorway! You’re the one that attacked me in the bedroom!” I backpanned.

“I attacked you because you were giving me _fuck-me-now_ eyes.” Zayn hissed, rubbing my bum hard.

“Ow! You’re hurting me!” I whined. Zayn quickly stopped and looked down at my burning bum.

“Liam, I’m sorr—“

“Save it.” I leered, pulling the towel out of his hand. I had difficulty in getting up, but I finally managed. I got into the bathroom and started to clean myself.

After I was completely clean, I got out to find Zayn gone. I put my clothes back on and walked out of the bedroom. I went down to find him pacing in the living room with his phone on his ear. He saw me and quickly ended the call.

“I booked us an appointment tomorrow morning.” He announced.

“Appointment for what exactly?” I questioned.

“To make sure you didn’t get infected. Well, I’m sure I’m clean because I get checked every month and I never fuck someone without a condom. But just to make you relax.” He said, rolling his eyes at the end.

“Zayn, it’s not that I don’t trust you, but your past...” I stared at him and Zayn had a hurt expression on.

“I get it.” He mumbled, turning around.

“Zayn—“

“I’ll drive you home.” He interrupted, grabbing his car keys and getting out of the house. I huffed out in annoyance and followed him. I got into the car and Zayn drove off without a single word.

We finally made it to my place and I was about to get out when Zayn spoke up, “I’ll pick you up at nine.” He said nonchalantly. I nodded my head and made my way up to my building. I got in, not even turning around to face Zayn after what I did.

_Just great!_ I literally had to ruin the vibe. Zayn has been nothing but kind to me since I opened up about my past and I had to come and ruin it just because he forgot to use a fucking condom! _Great fucking job, Liam!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_*Song for the first part is sHe by_** ** _Zayn_**.*

Yesterday Zayn came and picked me up and took me to the doctor, we got checked and now we were sitting in the doctor's clinic, waiting for our results.

“Relax.” I said, touching Zayn's knee that has been bobbing nonstop since we arrived.

“Liam, I fucked no one but you for the past three months, but... But if the results come out and they’re... they're not um clean, would you hate me?” He asked worriedly.

I stared into his honey orbs that were full of worry and sighed. I knew I could never hate Zayn no matter. I was just about to respond to him when the doctor came back with a file in hand.

“Your results came out.” The doctor announced. Zayn started to fumble with his fingers, so I caught his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He looked at me and I gave him a light smile in return.

“And?” Zayn asked, squeezing my hand harder.

“You’re both clean.” The doctor said with a smile. I sighed in relief and looked at Zayn who looked lost.

“So this means?”

“Yes, Zayn. We’re both clean. You can relax now.” I laughed. Zayn’s eyes gleamed with happiness and he sighed loudly.

“Fuck! I couldn’t sleep all night yesterday because I was worrying about the results.” He admitted.

“Well now, you could relax, Mr. Malik.” The doctor smiled.

“So doctor does this mean we don’t need to use a condom anymore?” I questioned. Zayn looked at me with a confused look, but I just ignored him.

“Yes, but it's not safe if you two have an open relationship and have sex with others without condoms. You could get infected if you do sexual activities with more than one person without protection.”

“We don't. It's only him and I. Always him.” Zayn stated, last part quieter. I felt my heart leap with happiness when Zayn said it out loud.

“Also, if you don’t like to have wet bottoms, then I recommend for you to use condoms. But other than that, it's completely safe.” The doctor added. We then thanked him and both left his office from the back door so no one would notice Zayn come out of the doctor’s clinic. We then got into his car and Zayn drove off.

“Why did you ask about condoms?” Zayn asked after a while of us driving.

“Because I was making sure that it was safe for us not to use one.”

“So you don’t want to use condoms anymore?” He questioned.

“Maybe? What do you think?” I asked.

“It’s your call, babes. I’m okay with whatever you want.”

“So you would agree with no condoms?”

“Anything you want. Condom or not. The important thing is to bury myself in you.” He smiled cheekily.

“Okay, no condoms. I mean it’s not like you could get me pregnant or anything, right?” I laughed.

“Right.” Zayn smiled his sexy smile. “So what do you want to do now?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I was wondering if you want to try... you know.” I trailed off while staring at him. Zayn looked at me for a split second and then started to drive faster when he understood what I was implying on. “Zayn, calm down. You will get a fine.”

“I don’t care. I want you now.” He said driving off to his house. I laughed at his excitement and let him be.

We reached to Zayn’s house and got in. He started to strip my clothes off while we were climbing up to his bedroom. We got in and he pushed me on the bed and started to crawl up while holding my hands in his. He reached to my face and kissed me hard. I moaned and squirmed under him, trying to get some friction onto my growing member. Zayn pulled away and looked down at my cock.

“Zayn, s-stop.” I mumbled when I saw his intense stare at my now growing member.

“ _Shhh..._ I just want a good look.” He whispered. I said nothing more and let him stare at me. He then let go of my hands and started to go lower. My breathing hitched when Zayn faced my cock. He looked up at me and smirked when he saw my desperate look.

“Please.” I whispered.

“So desperate for me. So desperate for daddy, huh?” He said, making his hot breath hit my now throbbing member. “It’s fine, babes. I knew that you were gone for me. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m so gone for you.” I whimpered out when Zayn poked his tongue out teasingly. I know he meant gone for him in a sexual way, but what I meant is gone for all of him. Sexually and emotionally.

“Just for daddy?” He questioned. I quickly nodded my head in response. “Say it.” He said huskily, holding my member in hand and giving it a strong squeeze.

“Just for daddy.” I moaned. It satisfied Zayn with my reply because he started to kitten lick the tip. Soft whimpers came out while he teased me.

“Please... Zee” I moaned, having enough of his teasing.

“Such a greedy little boy for my mouth, huh?”

“Yes! Please! I want your mouth!” I pleaded. Zayn gave it a thought and then smirked. Suddenly I felt my member being sucked. I looked down to find Zayn’s lips wrapped around me while his cheeks were hollowed. He started to take me deeper into his mouth, done with the games and going to action quickly. “ _Mmm..._ your mouth feels so good.” I groaned.

“You’re so big, baby. Filling my mouth completely.” He murmured when he pulled me out of his mouth to pepper kisses all over my now wet cock.

“ _Ahhh..._ _Mmm_ _... m-more.”_ I moaned when he started to swirl his tongue into my slit.

“Only if you beg.” He smirked.

“Fuck! Please Zayn! Please suck me off.” I didn’t care that I was begging. I just needed him to suck me off because I was already close.

“Wrong name. ‘M not Zayn.” He replied, grazing his teeth lightly onto my shaft and making me go into complete bliss. “What’s my name, baby?” He asked, rubbing his scruff onto my throbbing cock.

“ _M_ _hhh_... _Daddy...”_ I moaned when I felt his facial hair rub onto me.

“Good boy. Who’s daddy’s good boy?” He questioned while licking a long stripe from the tip of my cock down to my balls.

“M-me... I’m you’re good boy.” I groaned when Zayn took my balls and started to suck on them.

“Yes you are. Daddy will take good care of you.” He said, tugging at my balls and making a loud moan escape from me. Zayn finally let go of my balls and quickly took me back into his mouth. He started sucking me hard and deep, making me loll my head onto the pillow that was under me.

“Zayn...” I whimpered when he reached down to my bum and circled his finger into my hole. He inserted it in and I hissed from the light pain I felt because his finger was still dry.

“I want to taste you down there.” He said in a throaty voice.

“W-what?” I stuttered, not believing what he just said he wanted to do.

“I want to eat your ass.” He replied bluntly.

“Zayn!” was the only thing I could muster out. Suddenly I felt two strong arms flipping me onto my stomach. He pulled my bum up and I quickly put my knees up to my stomach for some support. “Don’t do it.” I muttered through the pillow.

“Why not?” He questioned, leaning on top of me so his front was pressed to my back.

“Because it’s gross.” I said, feeling embarrassed from the thought of Zayn eating me out.

“No, it’s not. Nothing is gross about you.” He whispered into my ear. My heart did somersaults when he said that. “So is that a yes?” He questioned lowly.

“Y-yeah.” I mumbled with a smile. _Thank God I showered before I went to the doctor._ I said to myself.

Soon Zayn was off of me and I suddenly missed the heat of his body on top of mine. I was just about to tell him to come back when I suddenly felt something wet circle my rim. I turned my head to see what it was and found Zayn sitting between my legs with his head bent down to my bum. “Z-Zayn...” I half moaned, half whispered.

“ _Shhh..._ baby. Daddy has you.” He cooed, running his hand down my back and pushing it down so I arched it. “I just want you to relax.” I hummed in response while I tried to relax the best way I can. “Baby, you’re too tense. Relax.” He said softly.

“I can’t.” I hissed with annoyance.

“Why? Is it because of me?” He asked, leaning up to whisper into my ear. “I won’t hurt you. I’m your daddy and daddies always take care of their babies.” Zayn whispered, making me melt into a puddle of mush by his words. “That’s right princess, relax.” He said while moving his finger inside my hole. I didn’t even notice when he put it in. His voice always calms me down.

_Bright lights, but she’s fading_   
_Feels right, she’s crazy_   
_Bright lights, but she’s fading_   
_Feels right, she’s crazy_

He started to sing lightly in my ear. My heart fluttered with happiness by his voice. Zayn started moving his hand all over my back while his other hand still had his finger moving inside me slowly.

_She wants somebody to love, to hold her_   
_She wants somebody to love in the right way_   
_She wants somebody to love, to kiss her_   
_She wants somebody to love in the right way_

My toes curled when his finger grazed my walls. I clenched the bedsheets tightly and calmed my breathing down.

_She’s crying out that she loves me_   
_Holding my hands so I won’t leave_   
_‘Cause baby, don’t wanna be lonely_   
_She says, “I just want you to hold me”_

Zayn sang while pulling his hand to mine and holding it in his. His other hand still had a finger roaming around inside my opening until I was completely relaxed. He then kissed my shoulder and crawled down my back. He came between my legs and I could feel his breath fan over my hole. Zayn pulled his finger out and licked around my hole. He then dipped his tongue in and I shuttered from the feeling.

“Zayn... _Mhm_...” I hummed, clenching the bedsheets when his tongue lapped and sucked my hole.

“So good.” He said, licking a stripe from my crack down to my balls.

“Fuck Zayn. Please!” I pleaded when he started to suck my balls. He then let go of them and went back to my hole. He flattened his tongue and did long slow licks, starting at the perineum and ending all the way up at the top of my crack.

“Are you okay?” He asked, licking gently and slowly.

“Yes. Feels so good.” I moaned.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, sweetheart.” He said while doing the same process again. He then lapped and sucked into my hole and I felt his tongue hit my prostate which made my eyes roll back.

“Zayn! Oh God!” I cried when he started to fuck his tongue into me. “ _Mhm_... I’m c-close. Fuck!” I chanted.

“Let go.” He said and went back to work. I clenched around his tongue and felt Zayn moan, making me go into complete bliss. He then reached down to my balls and massaged them lightly. I bit my lower lip and felt my stomach bubble. I felt precum leak out of me, so Zayn touched the tip of my cock softly and it was all it took for me to shoot my load all over my stomach, chest and bedsheets.

Zayn kept on tongue-fucking me while I came down from my high. He then licked one last stripe and pulled up. He flipped me onto my front and I felt cum that was on the sheets smear my bum, but I was to beat to move away.

He laid beside me and put his head on my chest. I started to massage his hair while we enjoyed each other’s company.

“I thought you would fuck me?” I asked.

“I changed my mind after I saw your sexy bum.”

“What a weirdo.” I laughed.

“Just for you.” He mumbled, kissing my chest softly. I hummed and felt my heart melt even more.

God, I love him so damn much.

“You want to shower now?” Zayn asked.

“Let’s just wait a bit longer. I feel comfortable.” I replied. Zayn smiled lazily and I swear I felt my heart stop for a second. He snuggled his head into my neck and started to kiss it slowly. I hummed softly at the feeling of his soft, wet lips onto my neck.

“You drive me insane.” He muttered while tugging at my flesh softly. I tilted my head sideways and gave him more access.

“You too. You made me turn into a sex addict.” I half moaned, half whispered. Zayn smirked and started to lick my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged at the ends of his hair softly.

“ _Mmm_... fuck babes, I love it when you pull my hair.” He moaned, so I started to pull a bit tighter. I felt Zayn’s hard member press into me and I was glad that I was growing again.

“Zayn, I want you to fuck me.” I breathed out.

“Okay, but in the shower.” He muttered while sucking my neck. I didn’t think much about it and agreed, so Zayn pulled away and gave me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up and kissed my nose afterwards. I laughed and he smiled his sexy smile that I love.

He led us to the bathroom and started the water. I pinned him to the wall and kissed him hard while we waited for the water to heat.

“Fuck! I love it when you get aggressive with me.” He said out of breath when we parted away for needed air. I was breathing rapidly so I couldn’t speak. What I did instead is attack his neck, sucking hard. “ _Mhmm_... Liam, fuck! I need you now!” Zayn moaned. I pulled away and smiled when I saw the big, purple mark I made.

He pulled me under the water and wrapped his arms around my neck while kissing me. I pushed him to the wall and hoisted him up. Zayn looked down and stared at me with surprise.

“I want to take control now.” I said. Zayn nodded and lowered his head and attached our lips together.

“You want to fuck me now?” He asked when we pulled away for needed air. I froze at his words. I did want to fuck him. I wanted to feel his heat around me while I thrusted inside, but I was too afraid.

“I-I don’t— What if I can’t?” I stuttered. Zayn stroked my cheek softly and kissed my nose.

“Take it slow. I’ll be with you throughout out the whole thing. And just know that any noises I make are all from pleasure.”

“But what if I hurt you?” I mumbled.

“You won’t hurt me. But if you feel more comfortable, I’ll let you know.” He responded. I bit my lower lip and felt nervous. “Princess, please fuck me. I want to feel your sexy, big cock deep inside me. I’m dreading to feel full by you.” He whispered into my ear. I shuttered and felt my member stand straight. Zayn smirked and wrapped his legs around my waist. He climbed up higher and positioned his opening with my cock. He started to rock himself, making my cock rub onto his hole. I groaned and held him tighter. “Fuck me, daddy.” He whispered in a seductive tone. And that was all the self restraint I had. I pushed him up against the wall and slammed into him. Zayn moaned loudly and I quickly started to panic.

“Z-Zayn, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t— please!” I panted. Zayn’s head rolled onto my shoulder while his fingertips dug into my shoulders.

“Fuck baby! So big and full!” He moaned while rolling his head onto my shoulder. I felt calmer but didn’t move. I stayed still for a moment and waited for him to relax. “Move babes, I’m ready.” He said after a minute, so I took a huge breath of air and started to move in a slow pace while soft little puffs of air came out of him. I knew that he was trying to stop his sounds because he didn’t want me to panic.

“Zayn, you can moan.” I said. Zayn looked at me and smiled. I kept on moving in a slow pace while soft little moans came out of him.

“Faster.” He breathed. I moved faster and Zayn clenched around me, so I put my arms under Zayn’s bum and pulled him higher. I thrusted into him and Zayn let out a high moan. “Fuck! Oh God! Yes, baby! Here!” He chanted.

I felt my heartbeat quicken. I was afraid and his cries were too much for me. Zayn sensed my nervousness and kissed me on the lips.

“Liam, you’re killing me!” He moaned when we pulled away. I felt my heart drop when he said that. I stopped my thrusts and stood still. Zayn opened his eyes and looked at me. “Baby, don’t.” He said when he felt me almost pull out.

“But I can’t. I hurt you.” I whimpered.

“No, no, no baby. You didn’t. I meant it in a good way. I promise. Please don’t stop. You’re doing so good. Don’t stop now.” He said while cupping my cheek.

“But— but what if—“

“Princess, do you trust me?” He asked. I started into his eyes and nodded. “Then believe me when I tell you that you didn’t hurt me.” He replied. “Now could you please finish. I’m close.” He said, wrapping his finger with my hair. I gulped and nodded. I pushed into him some more and started to move in a slow pace. Zayn’s breath hitched when I started to quicken my pace.

“Okay?” I asked.

“Y-yeah, faster.” So I started to move faster while soft little whimpers escaped from him. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m close.” He clenched around me, making me moan. I removed one of my hands from under his bum and groped his hard member. I started to pump him while I kept on thrusting. “FUCK! OH SHIT! _MHMM_... YES! HARDER!” He pleaded. I shut my eyes close and started to thrust hard. I felt hot tears roll down my eyes, but I didn’t stop. I didn’t stop because Zayn was enjoying it. Or that's just what I was convincing myself . “Liam, Liam, Liam, my baby.” He chanted while he came all over my hand and our bodies.

He clenched around my cock, making me groan in delight. I was about to pull out of him when Zayn stopped me.

“Come inside me.” He said out of breath. I stared at him hesitantly. Zayn sensed my discomfort and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and then felt him clench around me again, making me moan and spill my seed. “Shit. So warm.” He moaned, rolling his head on my shoulder and nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

“Zayn. Fuck!” I panted, coming down from my high.

We were both breathing rapidly after our climax. I let Zayn down and he wobbled at first, so I held him by the waist and he put his hands on my shoulders for support.

“Are you— are you okay?” I asked nervously.

“I’m great, babes. You did an amazing job. I’m so proud of you.” He praised with a smile. I smiled back and felt proud of myself. “How about we shower now?” He suggested. I laughed and pulled him under the running water.

🎈🎈🎈

After our shower I helped Zayn put his sweats on, since he couldn’t bend.

“Guess I was the one that got fucked. Not you.” He laughed. I gave him a slight smile and pulled my pants on.

“Zayn,” I called after a moment.

“Yes?”

“I will be honest with you.” I said so Zayn looked at me while he waited for me to continue. “I don’t feel comfortable with topping.” I admitted.

“Why? Didn’t you enjoy it?”

“No, I did. But I will enjoy it more if I bottomed.” I replied. He stared at me and then nodded. “Zayn, I’m sorry.” I mumbled.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I can’t top! I know you enjoy bottoming too and I can’t give it to you. Look, I get it if you want to stop things between us. I really do.” I ranted.

“Who said I want to stop things between us? Liam, I like having sex with you. I’ve never enjoyed having sex before as much as I enjoy it with you.”

“Really?” I asked, unsure.

“Yes, and for the topping thing there are many ways for us to fix that.”

“How?”

“Don’t worry about it, babes. Just don’t worry your pretty head and relax.” He said, flicking my head softly. I was about to question him what he meant when Zayn’s phone rang. He pulled it off of the nightstand and replied. “Hey Harry... Yes, he’s by me why?” He asked while staring at me. “Okay, we’ll see you soon.” And with that he ended the call.

“What is it?” I questioned.

“Harry and Louis are coming over.”

“Shit! I better go before they come.”

“No, Harry said to make sure you stay here.”

“Why?”

“Dunno. He just said keep him there until we come.” He shrugged and I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn’t know what Harry and Louis wanted from Zayn and why they wanted me to stay here.

🎈🎈🎈

Zayn was getting drinks ready in the kitchen while I was sitting on the couch waiting for them to arrive. The front door flew open and Harry and Louis both walked in. When Louis spotted me on the couch, he quickly threw himself at me.

“Oh God, Lima! I’m so glad you’re safe!” He cried out. I held him into my arms, confused what he meant.

“I’m glad you’re safe, Liam. Louis and I were really worried.” Harry said after Louis pulled away.

“What do you mean? Why won’t I be safe?” I questioned. Zayn came into the living room with drinks in hand.

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” He asked, putting the drinks down on the table.

“Liam, your apartment building is surrounded by police and firefighters right now.”

“What? Why?”

“There was a fire that started on the fifth floor. Bebe called and told me. Harry and I have been calling for so long but you never picked up. I was so afraid that you got hurt in the fire.” Louis said, voice cracking at the end.

“Oh love, I’m so sorry. My phone was on silent.” I apologized, pulling him into my arms.

“I was so afraid I lost you, Li. You know how much you mean to me.”

“I know, Lou. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” I felt my heart tighten when he said that.

“How did the fire happen?” Zayn asked.

“They said an old lady had her fur coat by the stove while she had the stove on.” Harry replied.

_***Okay I know** _ **_its_ ** **_stupid but that's what happened to me. LMAO dumb I know. Anygays, back to the book.*_ **

“Is my apartment okay?” I asked after a moment.

“I think so. They said only the fifth and fourth floors got on fire. The third one is fine, other than smoke and ashes. It must be okay.” Harry replied.

“Liam, me and Harry decided on something.” Louis said after a minute.

“What?” I asked.

“We want you to move in with us.” Harry announced.

“Why?” Zayn questioned before I even had a chance to ask myself.

“Because, it’s not safe for him. I’m not letting my best friend go back to his apartment. Maybe something like this happens again. At least Harry’s apartment is safe.” Louis replied.

“Louis, it’s fine. It was a little mistake.” I said when I saw how riled up he was.

“No, I’m not letting you live there again. Look, we have an extra bedroom. It’s really nice and spacious. You’ll love it.” Louis said, trying to make me agree.

“No, Louis. I’m not living with you two.”

“Why not? We’ll be glad to have you stay with us, Liam.” Harry said with a genuine smile.

“Look, I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be fine in my own apartment.” I responded.

“What if it happens again? Or what if a serial killer gets in? What will you do then, huh? No, I’m not risking it.” Louis said, shaking his head in disagreement.

I was just about to reply when Zayn spoke up, “Why doesn’t he live with me?” He suggested. We all stared at him in surprise.“I mean my house is big and I have loads of bedrooms. I also have a gate that no one can enter unless I allow them to.” Zayn added.

“No, Liam is living with us.” Louis argued.

“No, he’ll live with me. I’ll make sure he’s safe at all times.”

  
“He’s my friend, so he lives with me.”

“Well he’s my friend too. So, no.” Zayn snickered back. They kept on arguing back and fourth about who will have me and I truly had enough.

“STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!” I shouted. Louis and Zayn both stared at me with complete shock. “I’m not some kind of object that you could control.” They both looked at me and lowered their heads down shamefully. “Louis, thank you for your offer, but I will not be living by you two. I don’t want to disturb you with my presence.” Louis was about to protest, but I held my hand up. “And Zayn, thank you, but I’m not living with you either.”

“Liam, I’m not letting you go back to your apartment. Allah only knows what would happen. I mean Louis is right. Perverts and serial killers are everywhere nowadays. You don’t even have a guard in the building. It’s not safe.” Zayn protested.

“I know, but I always have my door locked at all times.” I argued.

“You think that would stop them if they break in? No, I won’t risk your life.”

“Zayn, I appreciate your concern over my safety but it’s not your call to make. It’s my life and I get to decide where I want to live.” I replied.

“I know. But babes, I worry about you. I don’t want you to get hurt. Please, just agree. Until we find you a safer place to live in.” Zayn pleaded, squeezing my hand softly. I stared into his honey orbs and melted into them.

“Okay.” I breathed out.

I know it was a bad idea but what could I say; I was drawn into Zayn Malik’s gorgeous honey eyes.

Louis and Harry went back home after lunch. It was only Zayn and I sitting in front of the telly watching Family Guy.

“I’m going to go back home.” I announced after a while.

“What? But you will live here from now on.” Zayn said lowering the volume of the telly.

“Zayn, I appreciate your offer but I’m not living here. I said nothing at first because I know Louis won’t drop it unless I agree to your offer.”

“And you think I would? Liam, I said you’re staying here it means you’re staying here. It's final.” Zayn responded.

“But I don’t want to be a burden on you.” I said softly.

“Princess, you’re never a burden. If I felt that you were I wouldn’t have offered from the start.” He replied. I stared at him and couldn’t help my heart from melting. “Besides, I’ve always wanted a housemate.” He added.

“Okay, but you have to agree on splitting the bills between us.”

“Babes, I already paid cash for the house and for water and electricity, my manager takes care of those things, so don’t worry.”

“Zayn, you have to let me do something around. I won’t feel comfortable knowing I live here for free.” I whined.

“Alright how about this, you cook for me?” Zayn suggested after a moment.

“Deal.” I smiled. Zayn smiled back and leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly. A blush crept up my neck so I turned around and looked back at the telly. I could still feel Zayn’s eyes linger on me, but I ignored it and pretended to watch the show.

“Liam, I want to tell you something.” He said after a moment. I stared at him, letting him know that I was listening. “I think— maybe I um lo—”

“Zayn, I’m going back to my place to grab my things.” I interrupted. Zayn furrowed his brows but nodded. I know what you’re thinking, how stupid of me to do this, but I don’t know why I felt nervous. I panicked, afraid what Zayn might tell me.

We then both got up and got into his car. He drove me to my building and there was still a little crowd. The outside of the building was completely black. _Who would’ve known a coat would cause such a fire?_ Zayn and I both got out and made our way up. A police officer stopped us when we wanted to enter the building.

“What do you need, sir?” He questioned.

“I live here. I just need to grab my things and leave. I won’t take long.” I replied.

“What floor?” He questioned after a moment.

“Third.” Zayn replied.

“We have two men who live in the building want to go up the third floor.” The police officer spoke in the walkie talky. We waited for a few seconds after he got the agreement and then turned to us. “Okay, you may go. But make it quick.” We thanked him and made our way up to my floor.

“Damn, it’s a mess in here.” Zayn said, covering his nose with his hand from the smoke. I unlocked my apartment door and got in. I was met with a cloud of black smoke. We both coughed and got in. Zayn rushed to my bedroom and I followed him. He went to my closet and pulled something out. He then ripped it in half and went to the bathroom. “Here, put it on your nose.” He said handing me the now wet cloth. I took it and he put the other cloth on his nose and we both started to pack my things in my luggage bag.

We finished packing and got out quickly. I took a huge breath of air when I was met with the fresh air outside. I started to cough hard while Zayn soothed my back softly.

“God, the smoke got into my lungs.” I said in a horsey voice. I then looked at Zayn and noticed he was calm. “Why aren’t you coughing?” I questioned.

“I’m a smoker. This is all normal for me.” He laughed. He then led me to his car and we both got in. He drove back to his house while we were bobbing to Drake.

🎈🎈🎈

“Welcome to your new home, Liam.” Zayn said while unlocking the front door. I smiled and got in, dragging my luggage with me. “Here’s the living room and there is the kitchen. We’ve got an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, so if you’d like to take a swim, go ahead.” Zayn said, giving me a tour around the house like it’s the first time I see it. “We also have a gym, spa, theater, art room and a game room that I barely use.” He said, moving around.

“Thank you Mr. Malik. I’ll make sure to try them all in the near future.” I said in a fake posh accent. Zayn couldn’t take it anymore and broke down laughing.

“God Liam, I’m so happy you've agreed to live with me. I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long now.” He grinned while pulling me into a hug. I felt my heart flutter with happiness from his words. We pulled apart and I smiled shyly at him. Zayn bit his lower lip and stared at me.

“Uh... where am I going to stay?” I asked after I felt awkward from Zayn’s intense stare.

“Oh yeah, uh... from here.” He mumbled, going up the stairs. “This will be your room, but if you want a different one, then go ahead and choose whichever you want.”

I looked around the room and it was so bright and spacious. It had white, plain walls that had some paintings hanging. The bed was in the middle and it had purple, silk bedsheets. I touched it and it felt so soft under my touch.

“It’s perfect.” I sighed while enjoying the soft fabric under my touch.

“I remember you said your favorite color was purple.” Zayn murmured, taking a seat next to me on the bed.

“Y-you remember?” I questioned.

“Yes, I also remember you don’t like a messy bathroom from Louis' incident at their place and how you like your shampoo and body washes to be organized, so I asked Velma to organize them for you before we left to your place.” He said, making me smile from the memory when I first met him. “Oh, and I got you Clear shampoo since you don’t like Head and Shoulders. And the candles are all lavender scent.” He ranted.

“Thank you Zayn. You didn’t have to do all this, but I’m thankful for them all.”

“I want you to feel at home, Li. Do whatever you like, I won’t mind.” He said staring at me.

“Oh, so I can throw a party and burn the whole place down?” I joked.

“Babes, if you burn all my properties I won’t care. What makes you happy, makes me happy.” He responded. I stared at him and felt a lump form in my throat. I cleared it away and blinked the tears that started to form.

“T-thank you. You really are a great friend.” I said with an unsteady voice. Zayn opened his mouth to say something but then shut it.

“I’ll let you unpack. See you when you’re done.” He said and rushed out quickly. I stared at him questioningly but ignored it. I got up and started to unpack my things.

🎈🎈🎈

An hour later I finished packing and went down to start dinner while Zayn was in his studio working on a new tune.

I was stirring the sauce when Zayn suddenly walked out of his studio.

“It smells good in here. What are you cooking?” He asked.

“Spaghetti with meatballs. Hope you like it.”

“Whatever you cook I'm sure I'll love.” He replied, going down to sniff the sauce. “ _Mmm_... smells so good.” He moaned, making me smile proudly. “Can I have a taste?” He asked. I nodded and he dipped his finger in the hot sauce and blew on it. He then dragged it over my lower lip and smirked. I looked at him questioningly and then stuck my tongue out, ready to lick the sauce away when Zayn attacked my lips. He sucked the sauce away and then sucked on my tongue. “ _Mmm_... so fucking good.” He moaned. I couldn’t help my member from stirring. “Someone is excited.” He whispered, hot breath hitting my ear. I shuttered when he then took my earlobe between his teeth and started to suck on it lightly.

“Z-Zayn...”

“I’m so hungry.” He groaned, letting go of my earlobe.

“Dinner uh— dinner will— the _mhm..._ faster. I mean it’s uh— ready.” I stumbled when he started to palm me through my joggers.

“I’m not hungry for food. I’m hungry for your cock inside my mouth.” He said huskily.

“Zayn... fuck me.” I whined.

“No, I want you to fuck my mouth and I want to drink you up.” He said bluntly. I stared at him while he went down on his knees. He pulled my joggers along with my boxers down and my member sprinted to life. I looked down to find Zayn staring at my prick with dark, hooded eyes.

“Zayn, please.” I pleaded. He looked at me and licked his lips. He then stuck his tongue out and I gulped of how sexy he looked. “Zayn... please.” I said desperately. He smirked and then licked the bubble of precum that was on the tip.

“So sweet.” He moaned. I gasped when suddenly his lips were wrapped around my throbbing cock. He quickly went to work and started to suck me.

“Z-Zayn, oh Zayn.” I moaned when he started to flick the slit with the tip of his tongue. He then started tugging at me balls, making my eyes roll back to my head. “I’m going— I’m—” I panted. He started to swallow around me, making me go into complete bliss. I clenched the spatula that I had in hand tightly while I had my other hand in Zayn’s soft hair. The tip of my cock hit the back of his throat and I lost it. Spurts of cum shot out of me, going down his throat.

After I came down from my high, I was panting hard when Zayn pulled me out with a pop. He then saw a dribble of cum left on the tip and sucked it, making me shutter from over sensitivity.

“So fucking good.” He said wiping his chin that had cum leaking out. He then licked his finger and moaned, making me bite my lip from stopping a moan from coming out. “I could live on the taste of you.” He said when he stood straight. I stared at him and Zayn leaned forward and kissed me deeply. His tongue dipped into my mouth, making me taste myself and he was right. _I did taste sweet!_

We pulled apart for needed air and stared at each other with huge smiles on our faces.

“Dinner will be ready in ten.” I announced.

“Already had mine, but I’ll join you for a round two.” He winked. I looked at him and smiled, knowing what he meant.

“After dinner. If you’re a good boy.” I whispered into his ear. Zayn’s eyes darkened and he quickly turned the stove off and picked me up. He threw me onto his shoulder and ran upstairs to his bedroom.

If living with Zayn is always like this, then I can’t wait for what's to come the upcoming days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤💛


End file.
